Be Locked by Soul (Republish)
by kazha KazuhaJOY
Summary: (Chap 8 is update!) Kegilaan memonopoli seorang namja yang baru saja di kenalnya, Kyuhyun terhadap Lee Sungmin. Membunuh adalah pekerjaannya untuk melancarkan obsesinya terhadap Lee Sungmin. Psychopath!Kyu. KyuMin fic. (Chap 5, ada informasi dimana saya memposting ulang semua fanfic saya termasuk fanfic ini). Keep writing about KyuMin with love and Support!
1. Chapter 1

Oke, saya tahu saya berhutang banyak penjelasan pada minna-san yang setia membaca fanfic milik saya terutama Be Locked by Soul.

Saya minta maaf karena dulu saya menghilang tanpa penjelasan apapun dari fandom ini, dan hanya meninggalkan alasan sekilas di profile acc saya. Untuk alasan mungkin beberapa dari minna-san tahu, bahwa saya mendapat 2 kali plagiat dari fanfic ini (tentunya di luar fandom ini), dan mungkin karena yang memang egois dan sensitif, saya menghapus semua fanfic saya dan memindahkannya ke blog pribadinya di naver.

Namun sekarang itu sudah lewat beberapa bulan, saya mendapat banyak desakan dari readers sekalian katanya ada yang sampai mencari dan bertanyake berbagai fp tentang ff saya, sehingga perasaan bersalah saya semakin besar. Akhirnya, saya berencana membuat blog di wp untuk semua fanfic saya, semoga readers bisa memaklumi keputusan saya ^^.

Nanti setelah acc wp saya jadi, saya akan posting disini informasinya ^^.

Namun percayalah, saya tidak pernah menggantungkan fanfic saya, hanya sekedar hiatus..hehe

.

.

**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY / Kazhazious**

**Proudly Present :**

**Be Locked by Soul**

Warning :

YAOI, Boyslove || Crime, Thriller, Romance and lil bit Angst || M Rated for Blood Scene || Typo(es) || OOC ||

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

This is my second work after Pink In The Blues ^^

so

Plagiatism, Copy Paste, Bash and Flame, Don't Allowed!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

Sebuah kegilaan memonopoli seorang namja yang baru saja di kenalnya, Kyuhyun terhadap Lee Sungmin. Membunuh adalah pekerjaannya untuk melancarkan obsesinya untuk mempertahankan Lee Sungmin yang dengan paksa telah menjadi miliknya.

Tapi Sungmin bahkan telah mempersiapkan diri untuk membunuh Kyuhyun, dia menegaskan bukan seorang yang hina sebagai korban obsesi dan mahluk menjijikan budak seorang gay.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading & enJOY^^~

.

.

.

'_Sial !'_

Cho Kyuhyun memukul kemudi setirnya dengan penuh amarah. Tatapan matanya sekalipun tak memperhatikan arah jalan, hanya memandang dengan intens mobil yang tengah ia ikuti. Rahangnya mengeras bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang menggapai susah payah ponsel yang ada di sampingnya.

Tutt..

"Kenapa kau tak bilang, kalau Sungmin juga ikut dengan pengacara itu hah?! Aku kan sudah bilang tahan dengan alasan apapun dia di kantorku ! Sialan..!"

Kyuhyun memaki dengan tajam orang suruhannya yang ada di sebrang telepon,

'_Dasar orang tak berguna, bekerja hanya untuk menahan sungmin di kantorpun dia tak bisa! '_ Pikir Kyuhyun.

Otak pintarnya sedikitpun tak menerima pembelaan dari orang suruhannya tersebut, bahwa Sungmin sedang buru-buru untuk menemui seseorang, jadi Sungmin menawarkan lain waktu dan meminta maaf karna urusannya kali ini sangat penting.

"Sial ! !"

Dengan arogan Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya, bagaimana bisa ia yang begitu jenius, dapat melakukan kesalahan kecil yang akibatnya fatal seperti ini. Apalagi ini menyangkut Sungmin.

Matanya gelisah menatap sekilas jam tangannya, kemudian terpejam sejenak. Sebentar lagi mereka memasuki jalan tol, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahi dan wajah tirusnya.

'_Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin juga ikut mati bersama pengacara itu!'_

Ya, Kyuhyun telah menyuruh orangnya—yang tadi untuk mencelakai pengacara yang sekarang tengah mengemudi mobil di depannya bersama Sungmin, orang suruhannya tersebut memasang bom di bawah mobil tersebut dengan waktu 30 menit akan meledak, atau dengan bom yang terhubung dengan speedometer mobil, bom akan otomatis meledak jika si pengemudi menambah kecepatannya mobilnya di atas 80km/ jam.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan ikut pulang dengan pengacara tersebut, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Sungmin berangkat bersama dengan pengacara itu, tapi Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk untuk tetap tinggal, karena (beralasan) ia masih mempunyai hal yang harus di bicarakan.

Sebentar lagi, mereka memasuki kawasan dengan minimal kecepatan kendaraannya 80km/ jam. Kyuhyun benar-benar memutar otaknya, bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin sekarang juga. Keringat itu tak henti-hentinya mengucur deras.

'_Sial, sial, sial apa yang harus aku lakukan !'_

Matanya seperti melihat cahaya, kemudian senyuman tercetak di bibir kissable-nya.

"Yeoboseyo..Ah, pengacara Choi.."

"_Ada apa Cho-ssi? Aku sedang mengendarai mobil—"_

"Aku tidak sengaja yang ada tepat di belakangmu, melihat ban belakangmu sedikit bocor, sebaiknya kau kurangi kecepatan mobilmu.."

"_Ah, benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasakan ada masalah yang terjadi dengan mobilku Cho-ssi" _Kyuhyun mengeram marah, ia harus membuat bisa meyakinkan pengacara Choi.

"Ini gawat pengacara Choi, dengan kecepatan seperti ini bisa saja itu akan mempercepat kebocoran ban mobilmu dan membuatmu tergelincir, sehingga bisa saja terjadi tabrakan yang tidak mungkin kau hindari, cepat menepi ! kau harus percaya padaku !"

Tidak ada waktu banyak ia harus segera menyelamatkan Sungmin, sial waktunya hanya tinggal 10 menit lagi.

"Ah-ah, aku melihat kau di belakangku, baiklah aku akan segera menepi"

Piip.

_Bagus,_ pengacara itu percaya dengan bualan omong kosong darinya. Ternyata tidak semua pengacara memiliki insting yang bagus tentang seorang penjahat. Senyuman mengerikan itu semakin terlihat, oh tidak tunggu. Kyuhyun belum bisa tersenyum dengan indah, bila Sungmin belum benar-benar selamat dan ada di tangannya.

Mobil mereka telah menepi, Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil pisau dan perkakas di _dashboard_-nya.

Blamm!

Kyuhyun dengan gesit sedikit berlari ampak belakang mobil pengacara Choi, dia berjongkok berpura-pura memperhatikan ban yang masih sangat bagus itu, senyum iblisnya terukir dan..

_Pusshhh_

Kyuhyun telah membuat ban tersebut cacat, dan bocor seperti apa yang ia bualkan tadi. Dengan lubang yang ia buat tidak terlalu besar, maka kecurigaan pun takkan terjadi.

Plukk

"Cho-ssi bagaimana?"

Refleks Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan tertegun melihat Sungmin dengan jarak yang tidak bisa di bilang jauh. Sekilas Kyuhyun terjebak kembali dalam pesona Sungmin yang sulit untuk dirinya tolak dari pertama bertemu. Dadanya berdesir begitu hebat, sebuah gairah muncul saat Sungmin hanya dengan begitu ampaka menatap ban di hadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah polos dan bibir menyungging seksi.

Kyuhyun segera menarik dirinya, ini bukan saatnya untuk menikmati pesona Sungmin, dia harus bergerak cepat " Buruk, apakah pengacara Choi membawa ban serp?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura panik, setidaknya dia harus bisa berakting sebagus mungkin untuk bisa meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Aku rasa hyung tidak membawanya, tapi biar aku tanyakan"

Sungmin segera beranjak, namun langkahnya terhenti karena pergerakannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Sungmin heran,

"kau diam saja disini siapa tahu ada mobil ampak polisi lewat, jadi kau bisa memanggilnya untuk membantu kita" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin, ketika Sungmin mengangguk

'_Kenapa bukan kau saja yang lakukan?Aneh'_ batin Sungmin

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil memakai sarung tangan ampak Siwon yang tepat akan membuka pintu mobilnya tapi urung ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ampak, Siwon tersenyum "Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Buruk sepertinya ban mobilmu terkena paku jalanan, kau membawa ban serp?" Kyuhyun sesekali melihat Sungmin yang dengan fokus melihat jalan, kemudian melirik jam tangannya, _'Kalau tidak salah 5 menit lagi, aku harus bergerak cepat'_

Siwon Nampak berpikir "Sayangnya tidak Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah kau—"

BUGG !

"AARRGGH-hmmpph"

Tanpa di duga Kyuhyun melayangkan perkakas ke kepalanya,kemudian ia membungkan mulut Siwon, darah segar mengalir di antara pelipisnya dan tangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan terkejut dan rasa ngilu di kepalanya _'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia..'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerikan dan sambil mendorong Siwon hingga terjatuh dari duduknya, ia merasa sedikit menang sekarang, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Siwon yang penuh darah, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau pasti bertanya'kan kenapa aku melakukan ini eoh? Kau tahu, itu karena aku benci melihatmu bersama-sama Sungmin beberapa hari ini" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa banyak basa-basi.

'_Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan firasatku waktu itu ada yang mengikuti kegiatanku adalah dia?'_ batin Siwon

"Kau tahu, meskipun kau kakaknya aku takkan membiarkan Sungmin berdekatan dengan siapapun, apalagi kau selalu menyentuh dia!"

Kyuhyun terdengar geram dengan suara bassnya tersebut, Siwon tak pelak terkejut dengan segala yang Kyuhyun ampaka. Tapi sialnya ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya ataupun berontak, tenaganya seperti terserap oleh rasa sakit yang mengerikan di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tak punya banyak waktu, Aku akan berbaik hati memberitahumu sebelum kau mati. Kau tahu aku mencintai Sungmin, dan siapapun tak boleh ada yang berdekatan ataupun menyentuh Sungmin. Karena kelancanganmu memperlihatkan _skinship_-mu terhadap Sungmin di hadapanku, inilah akibat yang harus kau terima!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan melepaskan sarung tangan dan perkakas yang ia pakai tadi, kemudian tersenyum mengerikan "Kau tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa Siwon-ssi, di minumanmu tadi telah ku masukkan racun. Jadi, selamat menikmati kematianmu. _Bye_"

Benar saja Siwon tidak bisa bergerak bebas, tangan dan kakinya kaku. dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang di ampaka Kyuhyun tentang dirinya, dia harus menyelamatkan Sungmin, setidaknya kyuhyun telah berbuat sejauh ini padanya. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun bukan orang baik, sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat terobsesi dengan Sungmin..

Siwon bersusah payah bangkit, tapi gagal. Dia tertidur kembali, kemudian mengerang frustasi sambil menahan perih, dan ngilu di kepalanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar susah di gerakan

'_Tidak ! aku tak bisa seperti ini ! Sungmin ! !'_

.

.

.

'_2 menit lagi'_

Kyuhyun berusaha tenang. Sepertinya 'pekerjaannya' tadi sedikitpun tidak di sadari oleh Sungmin, terlihat dia sedang fokus menelpon seseorang dengan ceria, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan kagum.

Bahkan saat seperti inipun, Sungmin selalu bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi hangat. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu, dia langsung segera menutup teleponnya "Iya _chagi_, aku akan segera datang, tunggu aku _ne_.._Saranghae_"

Degg !

Kyuhyun menjadi sangat marah, dia harus mendengar Sungmin mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti itu pada orang lain. Segera saja Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke mobilnya. "Ya ! ada apa denganmu Cho-_ssi_? Bagaimana dengan Siwon-_hyung_?"

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang menariknya untuk masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun."Dia tidak membawa ban serp, dia menyuruh kita untuk memanggil tukang derk dan membawamu bersamaku"

Kyuhyun sedikit gelisah dengan waktu, kurang dari 2 menit lagi. Dia harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini dengan Sungmin. Segera.

"Kan kita bisa menelponnya kenapa—"

"Karena tidak ada waktu lagi ! ! Lagi pula ini jalan yang sangat jauh dari pusat, kalau kita menelpon, mereka akan sangat lama untuk datang kemari, jadi lebih baik kita mencari tukang derk sekitar daerah ini ! !"

Sungmin terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membentaknya, _'Kenapa orang ini begitu marah, aku kan hanya mengemukakan pendapatku'_

"Iya baiklah, tapi aku harus bicara dulu sebentar dengan Siwon-_hyung_" Sungmin berbalik, namun gagal seketika Kyuhyun mencengkram kembali tangannya. Sungmin ampak gusar dengan orang yang ada di depannya ini, _'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia gemar mencengkram tanganku'_

'_**30 detik lagi..'**_

"AKU BILANG KITA TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU ! ! MASUK !'

"YA ! !"

Kyuhyun dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Sungmin masuk ke mobilnya, pada waktu bersamaan Siwon berhasil bangkit dengan susah dan terduduk kembali di tempatnya

_**29 detik lagi**_

Kyuhyun mengunci semua pintu dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya ini, dia berusaha membuka pintu mobil namun terus saja gagal.

_**28 detik lagi**_

"YA ! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Cho-ssi?! Aku tahu, aku dan Siwon hyung sedang buru-buru untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahanku, tapi kenapa anda yang malah seperti ini"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada kemudi, Telinganya panas mendengar Sungmin mengatakan tentang pernikahannya, emosi yang tadi sedikit muncul kini bertambah. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura terus sok baik depan Sungmin,mungkin ini saatnya.

_**26 detik lagi**_

Sungmin melunak "Aku ingin bertemu Siwon-_hyung_ dulu Cho-ssi, aku merasa ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dulu", dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang tetap setia pada pintu mobil.

Deg !

Sungmin merasakan perasaan tidak baik, saat tatapannya bertemu dengan mata hazel Kyuhyun yang begitu mematikan, dan mengerikan. "aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku Lee Sungmin"

_**24 detik lagi**_

Brugg !

"Siwon hyung ! ! !"

Sungmin bukannya tidak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan, namun iris matanya lebih menariknya untuk memperhatikan objek yang ada di depannya.

Sungmin terlonjak tak percaya, Siwon terjatuh keluar dari mobilnya, dengan berlumuran darah di wajahnya, bersusah payah berdiri dengan mengenaskan namun terjatuh kembali. Rasanya ini benar-benar sulit ia percaya.

_**22 detik lagi**_

Sungmin gelisah, mulutnya terbuka lebar, melihat hyungnya dengan keadaan seperti itu

'_Siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut? ?'_

Tapi pikirannya hanya menemukan 1 orang yang banyak masuk di akalnya, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun !. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya, _'Maksudnya apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Apa motifnya?'_

Sungmin menjadi sangat panik dengan semua segala hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya, belum lagi hyung tersayangnya dengan keadaan seperti itu, mana mungkin ia tidak panik.

"Cepat buka pintunya Cho-ssi ! ! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Siwon-hyung ! "

"Cho-ssi ! Cepat buka pintunya ! Apa maksudnya anda melakukan ini ?!"

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, sepertinya dia lebih memilih membiarkan dirinya menonton menikmati penderitaan Siwon di depan sana. Sungmin menatap Siwon gelisah, keringatnya bercucuran. Dia seorang laki-laki'kan? Tak mungkin menangis dengan mudah.

Tangannya gemetar menahan amarah, dan gelisah, ia tatap Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan itu. Benar-benar bungkam dan itu membuat Sungmin jengah

'_Sialan !'_

Greepp !

Seketika Sungmin meraih kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mencengkramnya dengan kasar

"SIALAN ! SEBENARNYA APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI, HAH? ! !"

Sungmin mengeratkan cengkramannya, nampaknya ingin membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan, tidak. Ini tidak apa-apa dengan apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_-nya. Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan senyuman mengerikannya dan itu membuat Sungmin semakin emosi

"SIALAN JAWAB AKU ! ! "

Sungmin mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar, matanya memerah, Kyuhyun menggenggam satu tangan Sungmin yang tengah mencengkram erat kerahnya "Aku kan sudah bilang, bahwa aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku"

BUGG !

Sungmin merasa tak punya masalah apapun dengan Kyuhyun selama ini, hey ! Sungmin baru mengenal kyuhyun 4 hari. Dan itu hanya untuk urusan pembelian apartemen dan gedung resepsi pernikahannya, atau mereka pernah berselisih paham? Tidak sama sekali, justru Kyuhyun terkesan selalu mengiyakan apa yang ia kemukakan. Di tambah lagi sedikitpun di luar itu ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"BRENGSEK ! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA SEKARANG, CEPAT !"

Kyuhyun tersungkur ke joknya dengan darah yang menyalir di sudut bibirnya, ya Sungmin meninju pipi chubby itu dengan segenap amarah yang tersalur ke tangannya, seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan luar biasa. _But see_, Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut, dia malah tersenyum mengerikan kembali tanpa menunjukkan kesakitan sedikitpun. Sungmin merasa sangat di permainkan

"Baiklah Sungmin-ssi aku tak suka berbasa-basi, aku ingin kau hanya hidup dengan denganku tidak dengan siapapun. Untuk alasannya,,"

Sungmin tiba-tiba tertegun, Kyuhyun bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya,"Jelas karena.."

Untuk persekian detik Sungmin tak mengerti dengan keadaannya ini, Kyuhyun dengan pergerakan cepat meraih dagu Sungmin, dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir seksi Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya, bibir yang telah mengeluarkan makian dan suara indah ini tak bisa Kyuhyun tolak untuk segera menciumnya secepat yang dia ingin. Benar-benar hanya _innocent kiss_ yang mengalirkan berjuta sengatan ke tubuhnya.

Sungmin masih membeku dan akhirnya sadar ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, dan berbisik "Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

BUGG !

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendapat pukulan telak di pipinya, harga yang pantas bukan untuk seenaknya mencium orang lain. Sontak saja Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan jijik, demi tuhan ia seorang pria normal !

Apa selama ini Kyuhyun menganggapnya seorang yang menyimpang? Tidak, jelas-jelas mereka berbisnis untuk pernikahannya.

"BRENGSEK ! MENJIJIKKAN ! AKU BUKAN SEORANG GAY ! CEPAT BUKAKAN PINTUNYA BRENGSEK! !"

Sungmin terus-terusan berusaha membuka pintu mobil dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya, ia benar-benar dalam bahaya ! Lagipula Siwon di ujung pandangannya sangat membutuhkan bantuannya, Siwon terbatuk-batuk darah dengan menggelepar di sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini lebih lama. Matanya memanas, Perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu.

"KUBILANG BUKA BRENGSEK ! !"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan jijik, saat Kyuhyun meletakkan jarinya tepat di bibirnya "Sssttt… diamlah, aku takkan membiarkan kau mati Sungmin-ssi, ini hanya tentang tinggal menghitung mundur "

_**5 detik**_

Langsung saja kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya. "TIDAK ! TIDAK ! TURUNKAN AKU BRENGSEK !"

Sungmin memukul Kyuhyun dengan brutal, namun nihil. Kyuhyun seperti tak punya indera perasa, Sungmin hanya melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

_**4 detik**_

Akhirnya Sungmin memilih menatap mobil _hyung_-nya yang mereka lewati, sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Akhirnya air matanya mulai mengalir, Siwon mengangkat tangannya dengan keadaan seperti itu, seperti berkata sesuatu.

"Aku mohon BRENGSEK !"

_**3 detik**_

"Percuma, sebentar lagi dia akan segera mati"

kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Sungmin segera berbalik dan tetap berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, dia takkan terpancing emosi lagi. Ia masih bisa melihat Siwon, dengan kasar Sungmin menghapus air matanya.

_**2 detik lagi**_

"Dua" Kyuhyun menghitung mundur, sambil melihat kaca spionnya.

Sungmin berhenti memukul dan mendobrak pintu mobil Kyuhyun, ia segera menghadap ke belakang dan menatap nanar _hyung_-nya, laki-laki yang ada disampingnya benar-benar sangat jahat. Bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti kakak yang begitu baik dan tak pernah marah pada siapapun, Siwon masih dengan melambaikan tangannya, air matanya terus mengalir dengan perasaan terluka.

Sialnya kenapa disini tak ada mobil yang lewat ! ini kan jalan tol ! Dia mengutuk situasi yang sepertinya tak berpihak padanya _'Tuhan, tolong selamatkan hyung-ku'_

"It's Show Time !"

_**1 detik**_

_**0 detik !**_

**BOOMM ! JDUAARR !**

Seketika Mobil itu meledak dengan dahsyat, kepulan api dan asap hitam membumbung tinggi seperti ingin menyentuh langit. Kepingan-kepingan bagian mobil terpencar ke berbagai arah, menandakan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya ikut tersambar, dan tak mungkin selamat. Begitu pula dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum indah sekarang, dia telah berhasil menyelamatkan Sungmin, kalau tidak seumur hidup ia akan menyesali hari ini.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. doanya tadi terasa tak berguna, Sungmin dengan pias membatu di tempatnya, matanya membulat tak percaya. Menatap tempat ledakan itu, bohong, itu bukan dari arah mobil Siwon kan?

Tidak, ini tidak benar. Sungmin menabrak-nabrakkan kepalanya pintu mobil dengan brutal.

"Sungmin apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" Kyuhyun panik melihat perilaku Sungmin

Tidak, ini kenyataan. Mobil yang ada di pinggir jalan hanya milik kakaknya. Api itu, ledakkan itu, telah melenyapkan kakaknya. Lagi-lagi airmata itu mengalir, semuanya terekam jelas dimatanya, sampai detik-detik kematian Siwon yang tetap mengangkat tangannya, harus ia saksikan langsung tepat di depan matanya, mana mungkin semua terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia bisa melakukan apapun.

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, _'Hyung, maafkanku..maafkanku, aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu'_

Setetes darah, menetes di tangannya. Air matanya tak surut, dan membuat ia terluka lebih dalam. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya. Ia telah membuat kakaknya meninggal. Ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya, Sungmin terisak semakin dalam, seharusnya ia bisa menyelamatkan kakaknya. Seharusnya…

Greepp

"Jangan menangis lagi sayang, apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti mereka.."

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

Finished writing and posting on 4th of April 2013

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers yang selalu mendukung saya, terutama Zahra Amelia :)).

Terima kasih minna-san, _Saranghae ;))_


	2. Chapter 2

**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY / Kazhazious**

**Proudly Present :**

**Be Locked by Soul**

Warning :

YAOI, Boyslove || Crime, Thriller, Romance and lil bit Angst || M Rated for Blood Scene || Typo(es) || OOC ||

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

This is my second work after Pink In The Blues ^^

so

Plagiatism, Copy Paste, Bash and Flame, Don't Allowed!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**.**

**Background Music : B.A.P – One Shot**

.

Summary:

Sebuah kegilaan memonopoli seorang namja yang baru saja di kenalnya, Kyuhyun terhadap Lee Sungmin. Membunuh adalah pekerjaannya untuk melancarkan obsesinya untuk mempertahankan Lee Sungmin yang dengan paksa telah menjadi miliknya.

Tapi Sungmin bahkan telah mempersiapkan diri untuk membunuh Kyuhyun, dia menegaskan bukan seorang yang hina sebagai korban obsesi dan mahluk menjijikan budak seorang gay.

.

.

.

Happy Reading & enJOY^^~

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memandang hamparan lembah yang begitu luas didepannya, seharusnya tempat ini menjadi tempat yang bisa membawa perasaan nyaman untuk siapapun, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Sungmin berdiri di antara keluarganya yang tengah menaburkan debu putih, kontras dengan baju tradisional mereka yang berwarna hitam. Semua orang menangis dengan begitu kehilangan dan tak rela. Hanya ia yang tidak menangis, matanya yang membengkak dan jejak air mata yang telah mengering di wajahnya.

Perasaan semakin tersayat, ketika ini adalah debu terakhir yang di taburkan ibunya. Debu dari jenazah Siwon yang memang dari awal, telah hangus terbakar bersamaan dengan mobilnya, membuat pihak keluarga mengambil beberapa jejak debu yang ada di sekitar tempat kejadian.

.

.

Semua orang telah pergi, hanya tinggal menyisakan Sungmin, ibu, ayah, tunangan Sungmin dan Jungmo sahabatnya. Ibu tiri Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya menangis sambil memukuli dadanya, membuat Sungmin semakin terluka dan menatap ibu tirinya itu dengan perih. Ia menunduk dalam, menyalahkan dirinya lebih banyak.

"Siwon anakku, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padamu… Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan eomma.." Sungmin akhirnya tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya, ia beringsut tersungkur ke tanah. Bagaimana bisa ia seolah baik-baik saja sekarang, pikirannya kacau dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia sungguh tak bisa melihat ibu tirinya seperti ini, ia benar-benar merasa begitu bodoh dan jahat.

Grepp

"Kau harus kuat Sungmin-hyung.."

Jungmo memeluknya dengan iba, Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia larut dalam penyesalan dan kehilangan yang sangat dalam tentang kematian Siwon.

Sungguh tak ada yang curiga dengan apapun yang terjadi tentang kematian dan ledakkan itu, meskipun Sungmin bilang bahwa ini pembunuhan yang direncanakan namun semua orang tak ada yang percaya. Polisi hanya bilang bahwa dengan bukti yang ada di TKP, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Siwon di rampok karena disana di temukan benda tajam sebelumnya, dan dompet Siwon yang ada di sekitar tak jauh dari mobil, di temukan kartu kredit dan uang tunainya sudah tak ada. Selebihnya polisi tak bisa menyimpulkan apapun, karena sang korban sudah tak berwujud dan tempat kejadian jauh dari kamera CCTV yang terpasang di jalan tol tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa polisi berkata seperti itu, apa mereka telah di bodohi.

Degg !

Sungmin merasakan firasat buruk, dengan ia kasar mendorong tubuh Jungmo. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, terlihat ada kilatan ketakutan disana.

Jungmo sangat heran dengan perilaku Sungmin "Ada apa _hyung_?"

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan khawatir, kemudian menatap tunangannya yang tengah menenangkan ibunya di mobil. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia begitu gelisah.

Sungmin berbisik "Menjauh dariku Jungmo!"

Ia segera berdiri, Jungmo benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud Sungmin. Apalagi Sungmin berjalan mundur seperti ketakutan, Jungmo kembali mendekati Sungmin berniat untuk menenangkan.

Brug !

"Menjauh kataku !"

Sungmin mendorong hingga Jungmo terjatuh ke tanah, kemudian ia berlari tanpa arah, meninggalkan Jungmo tanpa penjelasan apapun. Jungmo menghela nafasnya, ia tahu Sungmin sangat menyayangi Siwon meskipun dia kakak tirinya, begitupun dengan Siwon terhadap Sungmin. Ia mengerti perilakunya barusan pasti karena Sungmin sangat kehilangan Siwon.

Jungmo segera berdiri dan merapihkan jasnya "Eh, apa ini?" Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terselip di antara jassnya "Kertas?" Dengan penasaran ia membuka remasan kertas kecil itu

"_**8. 5. 12. 16. . 13. 5."**_

'_Apa ini?'_

.

.

.

Sungmin tertunduk, tak berniat sedikitpun bersuara ataupun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi, Ming..Ayolah.."

Suara bariton milik Kyuhyun menginterupsinya, ia tengah menyodorkan makanan lezat di hadapannya. Namun sayang, sedikitpun ia tak tertarik. Sungmin lebih tertarik memejamkan matanya dan memainkan ujung jarinya. Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali makanan itu ke meja, Kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh surai hitam Sungmin "Aku tak ingin kau sakit Ming.."

Dengan segera Sungmin menepis tangan laknat itu, ia benar-benar benci dengan mahluk yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sikap manis memuakkannya ini Sungguh tak pantas dengan kejahatannya yang tak bisa ia maafkan. Tangan kotor itu, tangan kotor yang telah membunuh kakaknya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memandang Sungmin dengan datar namun dalam "Aku hanya menyentuh beberapa helai rambutmu Ming, kenapa kau sekasar itu. Bahkan laki-laki jelek tadi memelukmu, kau tak menolaknya"

Sungmin terperangah kaget, firasat buruknya benar-benar nyata. Ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar tak membiarkan Sungmin menghilang dari pandangannya walau sedetik, ketika Sungmin bilang ingin menghadiri prosesi penghormatan terakhir pada Siwon.

Sungmin segera menatap Kyuhyun dengan memelas "Bukan, bukan dia yang memelukku tapi aku yang—"

"Kau tak pintar berbohong Ming.. lagipula aku melihat acara tadi siang tanpa melewatkanmu sedikitpun" Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Sungmin dengan sedikit kemarahan disana.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia benar-benar tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi terhadap Jungmo. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa dianggap main-main dengan perkataannya, terbukti dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Siwon. Meskipun Sungmin tak mengenal Kyuhyun namun, orang seperti Kyuhyun sepertinya tak bisa ia remehkan dalam hal berbahaya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku takkan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya" ujar Sungmin sambil berdiri berniat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi dia sudah menyentuhmu di depan mataku Ming, aku sungguh tak tenang.." Kyuhyun ikut berdiri menyusul jejak langkah Sungmin yang terhenti karena perkataannya.

Sungmin tak tahan lagi, dan segera berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan jijik dan benci.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa hah? ! aku telah menyetujui untuk meninggalkan kehidupanku dan tinggal bersamamu agar kau tak melakukan lagi apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Siwon _hyung_! kenapa kau seenaknya mempermainkan hidupku !"

Sungmin memaki Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah, tidak. Orang yang ada di depannya ini tak normal. Dia benar-benar gila.

Setelah terjadi ledakan itu, Kyuhyun membawanya ke rumah ini. Orang ini menawarkan, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya mungkin mengancam Sungmin untuk tinggal bersamanya dan meninggalkan kehidupannya maka Kyuhyun tak akan pernah menyakiti ataupun membunuh orang yang pernah menyentuhnya, meskipun itu orangtua Sungmin.

Tidakkah Sungmin merasa gila dengan ancaman seperti ini? Orang yang baru saja dikenalnya karena bisnis, dengan mudahnya membuat kehidupannya menjadi hancur seperti ini, dan tidak berdaya seperti ini. tidakkah ini begitu tidak adil untuknya?

Sungmin menjadi begitu frustasi dengan keadaan ini, bagaimana mungkin pernikahannya yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dengan tunangannya harus terhenti tiba-tiba. Dan yang lebih Sungmin pikirkan adalah keselamatan tunangannya tersebut beserta orangtuanya. Bagaimanapun caranya sekarang, Sungmin harus bisa mengamankan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dari ancaman kegilaan Kyuhyun.

Bukan Sungmin tak bisa melawan, tapi akibatnya itu begitu fatal. Jika ia berontak sedikit saja, ancamannya ketika ia berontak maka saat itu juga akan lenyap satu nyawa orang yang ia kenal. Sungguh mengerikan bukan?

Kyuhyun nampak tenang menatap sungmin "Kenapa kau begitu menyayangi pengacara Choi yang hanya saudara tirimu _eoh_? Aku memang berjanji seperti itu, tapi yang kulihat tadi pagi itu di luar apa yang aku janjikan, sayang. Kau tahu, pelukan seperti itu hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya terhadapmu, seperti ini.."

Dengan paksa Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, ia menyesap wangi tubuh Sungmin dengan seksama. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, dan ia berhasil

"Kau pikir karena aku mau hidup denganmu, kau bisa seenaknya menyentuh tubuhku _eoh_? Sudah kubilang aku bukan gay sepertimu ! Menjijikkan !"

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal, dan kembali menarik Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. Ia tatap manik hitam Sungmin itu dengan tajam.

"Jangan pernah menolakku Ming, karena siapapun tak berhak menyentuhmu seperti aku menyentuhku ! Kau pasti bisa menerimaku sayang"

.

.

.

.

Jungmo duduk termenung di café, tempat biasanya ia bersantai dengan Sungmin. Ia masih memandangi kertas lusuh dengan angka aneh yang ia dapatkan saat tadi pagi. Ia yakin itu adalah kertas dari Sungmin. Namun saat ia ke pergi ke rumah Sungmin, _eomma_-nya bilang bahwa semenjak mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya, Sungmin tidak tinggal di rumahnya dengan alasan terlalu jauh untuk bolak balik Seoul – Ilsan. Kemudian ia temui tunangan Sungmin, namun ia juga tadinya ingin menanyakan pada Jungmo tentang Sungmin, karena ia pun belum bertemu Sungmin setelah pemakaman. Begitupun saat Jungmo langsung pergi ke apartemennya disini –Seoul-, nihil.

Di lihat bagaimanapun angka-angka ini, tak bisa ia apa-apakan. Nomor telepon? Jelas bukan, tanggal lahir? Bukan. Lalu apa?! Jungmo mengerang frustasi.

Tuukk..

Ryeowook menaruh kopi pesanan Jungmo, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jungmo.

Nampaknya kehadirannya belum di sadari Jungmo, terlihat dia tetap memperhatikan sebuah kertas lusuh dengan fokus.

"ada apa Mo?"

Jungmo terlonjak sehingga kertas yang di pegang terjatuh di ke depan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyerngit ketika membaca angka yang tertulis disana "8. 5. 12. 16. . 13. 5.?".

Jungmo mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengambil kembali kertas itu. Siapapun pasti akan menyerngit aneh melihat angka ini, buktinya sebelumnya Jungmo menanyakan hal ini terhadap teman-temannya namun mereka hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ya Jungmo ! Apa itu undian nomor lotre? Eihh…Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau.."

Jungmo tersenyum aneh, bagaimana bisa Ryeowook berpikiran seperti itu terhadapnya, lagi pula mana ada nomor undian lotre dengan titik-titik di antaranya, setahu dia nomor undian lotre itu tanpa titik-titik namun, sebagai pembatas diantara banyak angka sesekali akan di selipkan tanda sambung. Tapi apa yang di katakan Ryeowook bisa saja bukan, itu adalah kebenaran? Ini hanyalah angka biasa, siapa tahu Sungmin habis bermain judi karena frustasi akan kematian Siwon.

Jungmo segera menggeleng _'Tidak, Sungmin-hyung bukan orang yang suka berjudi. Lalu apa ini?'_

Jungmo menyerah, ia menyamankan duduknya lalu mengambil kopinya "Jangan menuduhku seperti itu _hyung_, lagipula apa ini terlihat seperti nomor undian lotre?"

Ryeowook memperhatikan kembali angka-angka itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya namun sedetik kemudian ia seperti menemukan sebuah cahaya di kepalanya

"Ah, aku ingat ! Aku pernah melihat Sungmin _hyung_ beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia menulis seperti pesan namun dengan tulisan angka seperti ini, sama persis dengan titik-titiknya pula"

"Uhukk..Uhukk.."

Jungmo tersedak menelan kopi yang baru saja masuk ke tenggorokannya, Ryeowook yang panik kemudian menepuk-nepuk tengkuk leher Jungmo. "Kau ini kenapa Mo?"

"Katakan padaku _hyung_, apakah Sungmin _hyung _bilang sesuatu padamu _hyung_ tentang ini?"

Ryeowook mengangguk " Eoh, saat kutanya Sungmin hyung karena penasaran, ia hanya menjawab 'ini sebuah kode rahasia untuk melamar pacarku' kemudian Sungmin _hyung_ tak bilang apa-apa lagi, dia hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil berkutat dengan jari-jarinya seperti menghitung sesuatu"

Jungmo seperti menemukan jalan dari penjelasan Ryeowook _'Itu dia !'_

Jungmo segera mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Ryeowook memperhatikan keanehan Jungmo yang tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti Sungmin tempo hari. Tanpa banyak berpikir Ryeowook duduk kembali ke tempatnya tadi dan memperhatikan Jungmo.

Akhirnya Jungmo mendapatkan jawabannya, ternyata angka-angka ini adalah Nomor urutan dari Huruf alfabhet, kemudian titik-titik itu untuk berfungsi sebagai pembatas angka satu sama lain agar tidak menyatu dan dua titik di antaranya berfungsi sebagai spasi.

8 untuk **H**, 5 untuk **E**, 12 untuk **L**, 16 untuk **P**, 13 untuk **M** dan yang terakhir 5 untuk **E**.

Jungmo tertegun membaca hasil dari kode rahasia itu, mulutnya terbuka "HELP ME"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menemukan dirinya terpojok di dinding kamar dengan tubuh yang terjebak diantara himpitan dinding dan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya yang tak bisa leluasa bergerak karena tangan kekar Kyuhyun tengah mengunci pergerakan tangannya ke kedua sisi kepalanya, begitu pula dengan kakinya. Ia tidak bisa menendang bebas, kakinya terbuka di antara himpitan kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang telah menguasai keadaan, ia tetap betah memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut sungmin. Bibir Sungmin yang begitu memabukan bagaikan Anggur, membuat Kyuhyun tak berhenti mencicipinya lagi dan lagi. Tak peduli bibir seksi itu akan sangat mengkilap dan membengkak karena ulahnya, justru menurutnya itu akan membuat Sungmin semakin seksi di matanya. Dengan bangga Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat menikmati manisnya bibir Sungmin, sejak pertama bertemu hasrat di dalam dirinya begitu menggelora terhadap Sungmin, ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan semua ini begitu saja.

Sedikitpun Sungmin tak menikmati semua ini, ia mengutuk dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apapun dan direndahkan seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya rasa jijik yang terpatri di dalam otaknya berciuman dengan seorang pria, tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikirannya. Merona sudah pipi Sungmin karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, bibirnya bergetar di dalam kuluman bibir Kyuhyun. debaran jantung Sungmin yang terasa dengan mudah oleh Kyuhyun, maka dengan sangat tidak rela ia lepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Ia tatap Sungmin yang tengah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, rasa puas melingkupi dirinya. Bagaimana Sungmin bisa seperti ini karena ulahnya, terengah dan bibir yang telah mengkilap begitu seksi dengan saliva milik mereka yang mengalir di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi sungmin, dan itu langsung disambut tatapan jijik dari Sungmin

"Kau begitu manis dan seksi Ming, bagaimana bisa aku bisa membiarkan tunanganmu itu menikmati semua ini darimu. Sungguh, aku tak bisa membiarkannya sedikitpun—"

Cuiihh !

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tak percaya, Sungmin telah meludahi wajahnya yang terpandang itu.

Sungmin tersenyum menghina "Mahluk menjijikan ! Kau pikir aku rela di perlakukan seperti ini olehmu _eoh_? Kata-katamu juga tak lebih sama menjijikannya dengan perilakumu! Kau hanya pantas mendapat itu dariku"

Tangannya yang terbebas dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun gagal karena seketika Kyuhyun menghimpit kembali tubuhnya kali ini dengan kasar, sepertinya Sungmin telah melakukan hal yang salah, Karena terlihat mata Kyuhyun berkilat penuh amarah, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang berani meludahi wajahnya ini. Terlebih ini dari orang yang ia cintai !

Sungmin sedikit menciut, ketika senyuman mengerikan itu terpampang kembali di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk menelusuri wajah Sungmin, mulai dari mata, pipi, hidung dan akhirnya berakhir di bibir. Ia menatap bagian itu dan sedikit menekan-nekannya.

"Lee Sungmin, bibirmu ini sangatlah manis kenapa kau terus mengotorinya dengan perkataanmu yang tidak enak di dengar itu, apalagi kau menggunakannya untuk menodai wajahku seperti tadi"

Kyuhyun tetap menatap bagian itu, Sedikitpun Sungmin tidak merasa tersanjung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang memuji bagian tubuhnya tersebut.

Sungmin mendecih pelan "Kenapa kau tak suka _eoh_? Kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu, kau benar-benar pantas mendapat hinaan itu, atau akan kulakukan kembali agar kau sadar, bahwa kau itu menjijikan, kau itu gila !"

"Lee Sungmin !"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah menatap manik foxy itu dengan hasrat yang menggelora, kali ini sedikitpun Sungmin tak gentar. Ia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan penuh perlawanan dan jijik, mungkin ada bagusnya ia membuat Kyuhyun marah dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan melepasnya dan membencinya, sehingga tak perlu ada hal-hal yang mengerikan yang selalu Kyuhyun bicarakan padanya.

"Kenapa kau Marah, atau kau merasa dengan apa yang telah kukatakan? Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang menyingkirlah! Kau membuatku sulit bernafas Brengsek ! Dan aku tak suka dengan keadaan ini, sangat begitu menjijikan untuk pria normal sepertiku !"

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum menghina dan meremehkan, sepertinya perkataannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Lihat saja Kyuhyun menunduk pelan, tak urung pula untuk membalas perkataannya.

Kyuhyun dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menyeringai

"Kau mengesankan Ming, Bagaimana kau membuatku semakin bergairah hanya karena caci makimu barusan? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mampu melakukan itu? Setelah ini aku benar – benar akan membuatmu 'Sulit bernafas' Ming dan kau akan menyukai keadaan ini bahkan kau akan meminta lebih padaku ! perhatikan.."

"Arghh.."

Sungmin tersentak dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan sepertinya ia salah memperkirakan keadaan. ia menjadi ketakutan, ketika dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menggendongya dan menjatuhkannya di kasur seketika menindihnya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun segera melancarkan aksinya tanpa membuang waktu, ia raup kembali bibir Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu, Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul pundak Kyuhyun merasa bahaya yang menyala di dalam otaknya, namun Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan pukulan-pukulan kecil Sungmin, justru perlakuan Sungmin yang seperti itu, membuat adrenalinnya meninggi dan hasratnya semakin membumbung tinggi. Kyuhyun memegangi kedua sisi kepala Sungmin agar tidak bergerak, sehingga ia leluasa bermain di bibir Sungmin.

Ketika Sungmin yang tak mau membuka mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin dengan gemas

"Arrgghh-hmmphh"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat mengekplorasi mulut Sungmin kembali, ia belai lidah Sungmin, kemudian menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sungmin. Sehingga Sungmin sedikit bergetar dan terengah, ciuman ini lebih mengerikan dari ciuman yang sebelumnya, ia menutup matanya pertanda menikmatinya, perasaan jijik itu akhirnya sedikit terhapus oleh intensitas ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu lihai di dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir sehat sekarang.

Akhirnya pukulan Sungmin melemah, tangannya kaku begitu saja. Mengetahui hal itu, Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan tangan ke dalam kemeja Sungmin, ia telusuri dada mulus itu dengan pelan lalu mengelusnya, ia segera menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Sungmin seketika mendesah dalam mulut Kyuhyun, ketika Kyuhyun memilin dan memanjakan _nipple_-nya. Sungmin sedikit beringsut dan refleks meremas baju depan Kyuhyun

'_Bagaimana mungkin ini begitu nikmat?'_

Sungmin mengumpulkan akal sehatnya untuk menolak semua hal yang menguasai tubuhnya saat ini, namun seperti tak kunjung ia temukan. Akal sehatnya telah tertelan habis oleh gairah yang telah di bangkitkan oleh Kyuhyun, sentuhan dan ciuman intim Kyuhyun membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Jantung berdetak lebih cepat mengiringi situasi panas ini.

Sungmin yang begitu polos tentang seks dengan mudah tubuhnya tertelan dalam kenikmatan dan menerima semua ini, bahkan Sungmin tak pernah merasa seintim ini dengan tunangannya, mereka hanya melakukan sebatas French kiss dan cumbuan.

Namun tidak senikmat ini, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu pintar memanjakan dirinya,

'_kenapa dia begitu hebat?'_ tidak. Sungmin rasanya tersedot ke dalam situasi yang begitu menguntungkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan ia tatap Sungmin yang masih terpejam dengan kening yang berkerut. Ia genggam tangan sungmin yang tetap setia meremas kemejanya

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunannya dari perang antara akal sehat dan kebutuhan nafsunya yang sekarang dibangkitkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Seketika ia merasakan pipinya merona, bukan karena marah ataupun akibat ciuman barusan, namun tatapan Kyuhyun yang membawanya pada rasa yang tak biasa, dan bayangannya tentang sentuhan Kyuhyun membuat dadanya berdesir hebat.

Melihat Sungmin yang tak kunjung bersuara ataupun berontak, Kyuhyun merasa ia dapat menguasai Sungmin. Langsung Kyuhyun menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Sungmin ia hirup sebanyak-banyaknya wangi tubuh Sungmin dari sana, kemudian mencumbu leher Sungmin,menggerakan mulutnya untuk meninggalkan banyak jejak _kissmark_ disana.

"Arghh.."

Sungmin mendesah, dan itu untuk pertama kalinya desahan itu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun dan membuat ia semakin gila menelusuri leher sungmin dengan bibirnya, banyak sudah _kissmark_ yang telah ia ciptakan dileher Sungmin.

Kepuasannya untuk menaklukan Sungmin dengan mudah, membuat ia harus mempercepat 'pekerjaannya' ini, ia harus segera menaklukan Sungmin. Sungmin yang begitu pasrah dan hanya terus mendesah membuatnya semakin menyunggingkan seringaian kebanggaannya. Orang yang dia cintai akhirnya dapat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan terhadap tubuhnya.

"Ahnn.. Hentik-kanhh.."

Sungmin menggelinjang tak nyaman, Kyuhyun ternyata sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tubuh Sungmin yang sudah _half-naked_, yang entah kapan Kyuhyun melepas bajunya itu, ia mendekati _nipple_ Sungmin yang menegang, ia jilati bagian itu dengan pelan, sesekali ia menggigitnya dengan gemas. Sedangkan _nipple_ yang satunya ia pilin dengan keras. Sungmin rasanya seakan ingin meledak, tangannya refleks menjambak rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun, pertanda ia sedang melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Hen-tikanhh..Akh.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai di sela-sela pekerjaannya "Jangan bilang hentikan, tubuhmu terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhanku Ming.."

"Ahhn..Akh.."

Sungmin tak dapat mencerna semuanya dengan benar, Dadanya naik-turun beriringan dengan sentuhannya tangan dan mulut Kyuhyun yang terus mengerjai bagian itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur, Akhirnya mengarah ke perpotongan strategis selangkangan Sungmin

"Argghhh..Henti-kannhh..Ahh"

Kyuhyun meremas daerah itu dengan instens, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Ia usap kepala sungmin dengan sayang.

"Berhentilah berbohong Ming, Kau menikmati ini Bukan?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ini terlalu nikmat untuknya, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya sulit bernafas karena kenikmatan ia yang berikan. Ia tidak bisa terjebak dalam situasi ini terus-menerus. Tapi ia bisa apa? Tubuhnya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia ingin lakukan untuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

"Ahh..Ahh..Ahh"

'_So hot'_

Sungmin mendesah mengikuti remasan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus bekerja di selangkangannya, Kyuhyun hampir frustasi mendengar desahan seksi Sungmin dan ingin membungkan kembali bibir itu.

"Teruslah mendesah Ming, sebut namaku.."

"Ahh..Cc-ho..Kyuhh..Ahh"

Ddrrrttt.. Drrttt…

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar dari saku celananya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikannya.

Drrtt..Drrttt

Lagi-lagi ponselnya bergetar kembali, ia merutuki dirinya karena dia mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di nakas. Akhirnya kebodohannya ini membuat ia terganggu dari kesenangannya bersama Sungmin.

"Yeoboseyo.."

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri meninggalkan tubuh Sungmin yang berantakan, Sungmin merasakan kehilangan dari sentuhan yang tadi melingkupinya, ada rasa kecewa disana. Ia menutup matanya dan terengah bebas menghirup udara.

"Apa? Kau yakin? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana.."

Piip.

Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya kembali, ia pandangi Sungmin dengan senyuman mengembang, melihat perilaku Sungmin dan hasil karya yang tercipta di tubuh Sungmin. Ia dekati kembali tubuh itu

Cupp

Sungmin membuka matanya dan terbelalak kaget, ketika wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya, Kyuhyun baru saja mencium pipinya.

"Dengan berat hati, aku harus pergi dulu Ming.."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sayang dan menyesal, Sungmin sedikitpun tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat tatapan itu.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, aku harus mengurus orang yang membuatku tak tenang..setelah ini kau harus makan, ne?"

Kyuhyun segera beringsut meninggalkan tubuh Sungmin beserta kamar itu, tak lupa ia menguncinya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih tetap terdiam dengan berbagai hal yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Hyung'_

Jungmo sekarang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah, dia diawasi oleh penjaga rumah tersebut.

Setelah dapat memecahkan pesan angka dari Sungmin, Jungmo langsung bergerak cepat. Ia pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk mengumpulkan informasi, termasuk ke _Restaurant_ milik Sungmin. Meskipun informasi yang dia dapat sangat minim, ia yakin bahwa Sungmin dalam bahaya.

Sudah hampir 15 menit ia menunggu sang pemilik rumah untuk keluar, ia tidak bisa menunggu lama. Ia menelan ludahnya, namun ia tidak bisa gegabah, ia tidak ingin salah langkah. Karena orang yang akan ia hadapi ini bukan orang sembarang, ia dari keluarga terpandang dan keturunan penguasa Korea. Dan meskipun ia tak yakin 100 % bahwa orang ini pelakunya, setidaknya orang ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Siwon, yang menurutnya itu tidak wajar untuk disebut perampokan. Orang ini adalah..

"Maaf lama menunggu, Jungmo-ssi.."

Cho Kyuhyun, dia orangnya.

Jungmo sedikit berkerut heran, dari mana orang ini tahu namanya. Bahkan mereka untuk pertama kalinya baru bertemu hari ini, dan Jungmo tidak mungkin tidak tahu tentang Kyuhyun, pebisnis yang begitu jenius di usia mudanya, dan sering menjadi perbincangan hangat di dunia politik, bisnis maupun entertainment Korea.

"Tenang saja, Jungmo-ssi, aku mengetahui dirimu dari Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik dan melihat sekitar seperti mengetahui keheranannya,

Jungmo sedikit tertegun. '_Dari Sungmin? Jadi benar orang ini yang telah..'_

"Katakan dimana Sungmin hyung?!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tenang menanggapi desisan Jungmo, ia melihat jam tangannya dan merangkul Pundak Jungmo hingga ia berbalik dan membawa Jungmo menghadap mobil milik Jungmo.

Jungmo semakin keheranan, Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu "Kau jangan terlalu keras menyebutkan namanya, ia saat ini tengah dalam bahaya. Dan aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkannya, namun untuk Siwon aku gagal"

Kyuhyun tertunduk menyesal, sungguh orang ini benar-benar berbakat dengan akting dengan bualannya, Jungmo yang susah percaya dengan orang baru. Kini dengan mudahnya percaya dengan omongannya barusan, terlihat dia segera menatap Kyuhyun dengan panik.

"Jadi maksudmu ? Ada orang yang menginginkan mereka mati Kyuhyun-ssi? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?"

Jungmo melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuhyun yang memakai sarung tangan, melekat begitu erat di pundaknya, ia sangat tidak sabar dengan penjelasan yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Apa semua analisisnya ini salah?

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dengan hati-hati "Aku justru heran kenapa Sungmin meminta bantuanku, tapi ia bilang orang lain tidak boleh tahu.."

Jungmo tertegun,

'_**Menjauh dariku Jungmo !' 'Menjauh kataku !'**_

ia jadi teringat saat tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu dan bersikap aneh. Sungmin tiba-tiba dengan kasar mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Ia tahu Sungmin tak pernah kasar. Jika memang ia dalam bahaya kenapa Sungmin tidak langsung bilang padanya, kenapa justru ia memberikan pesan rahasia lewat angka.

Jungmo membelalakan matanya, ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan orang yang telah mencelakai Siwon dan mengancam keselamatan Sungmin adalah keluarga Sungmin sendiri ! Tapi untuk alasan apa?

"Apa Sungmin hyung tahu siapa yang melakukannya? Tolong cepat katakan padaku Kyuhyun-ssi?!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar puas dengan hasil kerjanya berakting saat ini, lelaki bodoh ini sedikitpun tak mencurigainya.

'_Mana informasi yang kau kumpulkan itu eoh? Sia-sia saja untuk mencurigaiku'_

"Bukan aku yang akan memberi tahumu Jungmo, tapi Sungmin sendiri.."

"Apa? Memang Sungmin ada dimana? Disini?"

Jungmo panik dan melihat sekitar rumah Kyuhyun, ia edarkan penglihatannya untuk menulusuri jendela kaca rumah Kyuhyun satu demi satu. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya menepuk pundak Jungmo, refleks Jungmo menoleh.

"Tidak, terlalu beresiko jika ia disini. Dia ada di suatu tempat, tapi sebelumnya ia memintaku untuk merekam penampilanmu sebentar lagi di Cafe Mouse Rabbit"

Oh iya, ia lupa bahwa sebentar lagi Bandnya akan tampil di Café itu. Tapi kenapa Sungmin ingin merekamnya?

"Merekam?"

"Iya, nanti Sungmin yang akan mengatakannya padamu tentang alasan itu, aku tak tahu apa-apa"

Kyuhyun yang mulai malas dengan perbincangan tak berguna ini, ia segera menuju mobil dan sejenak berbalik sebelum ia masuk bolehnya.

"Masuklah ke mobilmu, untuk mempercepat waktu. Kau ingin segera bertemu dengan Sungmin kan?"

Jungmo yang tidak banyak bicara langsung mengangguk, sekilas ia menatap rumah itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sejenak ia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang kotor dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa Sarung tangan Kyuhyun-ssi sangat kotor, aku harap ini tidak menganggu penampilanku nanti"

.

.

.

"TIDAK ! JUNGMO ! ! PERGI ! KU BILANG PERGI !"

Tepat di balik jendela kamar lantai 2, Sungmin memukul kaca tersebut ia panik melihat Jungmo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun, mereka begitu tenang. Lagi-lagi keperihan di hatinya muncul, bagaimana bisa Jungmo begitu bodoh datang kemari, ia hanya mengantarkan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun.

Teriakan Sungmin yang sia-sia, ruangan ini kedap suara dan kaca film ini terbuat bukan dari bahan kaca biasa. Ingat Kyuhyun orang yang sangat mengerikan juga kaya.

Sungmin mencari benda untuk memecahkan kaca ini, ia menelusuri kamarnya, sial tak ada benda keras apapun selain nakas, shower dan ranjang di kamar ini. Sungmin kembali menggedor-gedor kaya itu,

'_Aku harus mengurus orang yang membuatku tak tenang'_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi terus saja terngiang-ngiang, ia yakin yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah Jungmo, ia tidak bisa lagi kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi, Jungmo adalah sahabat dekatnya dan orang pengertian terhadapnya. Meskipun begitu dia adalah manusia yang akan Kyuhyun bunuh !

"BRENGSEK! PERGI JUNGMO ! KUMOHON !"

Sungmin mengerang frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia terus seperti ini, bahkan sesaat yang lalu ia malah menikmati waktunya dengan Kyuhyun, orang macam apa ia? Ia merasa begitu tolol dapat larut dalam hal yang menjijikkan yang disuguhkan Kyuhyun untuknya, namun tidak di pungkiri ia menikmatinya.

Kyuhyun telah masuk ke dalam mobil, tinggal Jungmo sekilas terlihat ia memandang ke arah kamarnya, kemudian ia juga masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengikuti mobil Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya.

Sungmin semakin panik dan memukul-mukul kaca tersebut dengan keras, tidak, Jungmo tidak boleh mengikuti Kyuhyun. Ia yakin Jungmo yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja termakan tipu muslihat Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna, sama seperti dirinya dan Siwon.

"TIDAK JUNGMO ! JANGAN IKUTI DIA ! TIDAK ! DIA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! JUNGMO!"

Sungmin akhirnya terduduk lemas, sekali lagi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa terdiam seperti waktu itu, waktu Siwon terbunuh dengan mengenaskan. Matanya memerah, Ia kembali dalam sebuah penyesalan yang tak henti mengalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia memukul-mukul jejak _kissmark_ Kyuhyun yang ada di dada dan lehernya, merasakan jijik pada dirinya sendiri, terlebih Kyuhyun.

"BIADAB! MAHLUK TERKUTUK KAU, CHO KYUHYUN !"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di Kursi paling pojok, ia menghindari keramaian suara para gadis yang mengganggu, yang bernyanyi mengikuti sang vokalis. Kyuhyun memegangi _smartphone_-nya untuk merekam penampilan Jungmo seperti apa yang katakan tadi.

Jungmo yang begitu piyawai memainkan gitar, jari-jarinya yang terampil bergerak dengan lincah dan aura gitaris yang begitu lekat dengannya, tak jarang membuat pengunjung berdecak kagum. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun,

"Sebenarnya Jika kau tidak menyentuh Sungmin-ku, aku tidak akan melakukan ini. Kau bisa menjadi seorang gitaris terkenal.."

Sekilas Jungmo melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah merekam aksinya, Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya tersenyum menyeringai. Yang tentu saja tidak akan terlihat oleh Jungmo.

"Tapi sayang kau sudah masuk daftar manusia yang harus ku musnahkan !"

Kyuhyun berapi menggumam sendiri tangannya yang memegang smartphone sedikit bergetar menahan amarah, dikala ia ingat Jungmo memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu erat tempo hari, jika ia orang yang ceroboh mungkin saat itu juga ia akan membunuh dan mencabik-cabik tubuh Jungmo di depan banyak orang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat sambil memperhatikan gerakan tangan Jungmo dengan seksama, matanya menyipit tajam "Aku tak akan salah perhitungan, sebentar lagi pasti bereaksi.."

Ini klimaks dalam pertunjukan yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh pengunjung. Bagian tersulit dan klimaks memainkan jari-jarinya di antara senar-senar itu, Jungmo fokus memperhatikan gerakan tangannya dan irama musik, semua orang mulai riuh. Keringat mengucur dari dahi Jungmo, ia gigit bibirnya sesekali, sebentar lagi lagunya akan selesai. Dan dengan penuh percaya diri Jungmo menyelesaikan bagian nada suara gitar yang begitu memikat, ia mengangkat gitarnya sejajar dengan dadanya, selesai sudah penampilannya. Dan akhirnya inilah yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis, Jungmo akan selalu menjilat jari telunjuknya setelah permainan selesai dan..

"Arrrgghhhh !"

Bruugg

KYAAA. . .

Para gadis dan penonton itu riuh dan berteriak histeris, bagaimana tidak? Setelah menjilat jari telunjuknya Jungmo langsung meraung pias menggelepar ke lantai panggung, mulutnya terbuka lebar, ia memegangi leher oleh kedua tangannya, matanya membelalak begitu terbuka.

Teman-temannya yang ada di atas panggung panik mendekati Jungmo, begitupun dengan pengunjung. Badan Jungmo menjadi kaku berguling-guling ke belakang,

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerikan dengan puas, ia mematikan _smartphone_-nya setelah merekam penampilan Jungmo hingga bagian barusan. Dengan santai ia mendekati panggung dan menghalau begitu banyak orang.

Ia menatap tubuh Jungmo yang tak berhenti mengejang dan mencekik lehernya dengan kaku

"Tolong semuanya jangan seperti ini, seseorang cepat panggil Ambulans!"

Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok di hadapan Jungmo, lagi-lagi ia berakting panik dan itu terlihat sangat bagus. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, Kyuhyun tengah memberikan senyuman mengerikan terhadap Jungmo, dan itu hanya di sadari oleh Jungmo yang tengah meregang nyawa sekarang.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa tatapan Kyuhyun seperti itu padanya, keringatnya mengucur semakin deras dan sesak yang tak tertahankan dari tenggorokannya, ia butuh banyak oksigen yang sepertinya tiba-tiba menipis susah ia hirup. Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dua kali dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungmo, ia berbisik "Kau ingin tahu kan siapa yang membunuh Siwon?"

Deg !

Jungmo yang sedang dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini, baru menyadarinya sekarang. Kyuhyun menyeringai lebih menyeramkan dari pada tadi, aura ini. Aura mengerikan dari seorang pembunuh !

Bagaimana bisa dengan begitu mudah percaya terhadap orang ini, memang analisanya tak pernah salah. Namun ia yang salah karena terkecoh oleh wajah _innocent_ Kyuhyun, yang tadi sore orang ini perlihatkan padanya. Dengan kata lain Sungmin juga bersama dengan orang ini !

Ia harus segera memberi tahu seseorang, setelah ini ia harus memberi tahu polisi yang sebenarnya. Keringat yang mengalir itu telah berganti dengan keringat dingin, yang membuatnya semakin tersiksa dengan denyut jantungnya dan sesuatu yang terdorong kuat dari paru-parunya.

"Akulah orangnya Jungmo-ssi, dan aku juga yang sekarang meracunimu lewat sarung tanganku.. Jangan salahkan aku kenapa kau hobi menjilati jarimu itu! Aku akan beritahu alasannya kenapa sebelum mati !" Kyuhyun menatap mata Jungmo yang memerah dengan tajam

"Kau ingat-ingat apa yang kau lakukan di pemakaman pengacara Choi waktu itu ! Sekarang nikmatilah sisa waktu hidupmu yang hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi, setidaknya aku membiarkanmu mati dengan indah Jungmo-ssi, _bye_"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menyatu dengan kerumunan orang yang secara seksama menonton penderitaan Jungmo.

Dengan keadaannya seperti ini, Jungmo berusaha untuk berpikir _'Memang apa yang pernah aku perbuat terhadap Sungmin di pemakaman?' _

Ia merasa tidak pernah berbuat jahat terhadap Sungmin, malah ia ingin menenangkan Sungmin.

Deg

'_**Menjauh dariku Jungmo !' 'Menjauh kataku !'**_

Jadi itu alasannya Sungmin yang sebenarnya, Sungmin ingin menyelamatkannya dari ancaman orang ini, Ia tersenyum miris di antara penderitaannya.

Ternyata orang ini juga ada di pemakaman dan sedikitpun ia tak menyadarinya. Tapi kenapa orang ini melakukan hal seperti ini? Ia mencelakai Siwon yang jelas-jelas statusnya sebagai kakak yang sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Jungmo berusaha menutup matanya yang tengah membulat merah dan berair karena menahan kesakitan, demi memikirkan satu hal.

Jadi itu alasannya, _'Orang ini membunuh semua orang yang menyayangi Sungmin, orang ini mencintai Sungmin'_

Ia telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi ia juga telah dalam keadaan tak berdaya seperti ini _'Sial ! Sial ! Sial !'_

"Uhukk..Uhukk "

KYAA…

Jungmo mengeluarkan darah, tak hanya dari mulutnya namun hidung juga telinganya. Semua orang disana menjerit dan berteriak segera meninggalkan tempat itu, teman-temannya menangis tanpa bisa melalukan apa-apa melihat Jungmo seperti ini.

"Kenapa Ambulansnya belum datang juga ? ! !"

Akhirnya tangan Jungmo melemah dan tergeletak tak berdaya, matanya yang memerah tak henti-hentinya menatap Kyuhyun yang tetap menontonnya di antara pengunjung dengan raut wajah yang di penuhi kepuasan, sungguh bagaikan iblis yang ingin mengambil nyawanya.

Jungmo merutuki dirinya, ia terus saja terbatuk-batuk dengan iringi darah yang tak berhenti keluar di sela-sela mulutnya, panas, sesak dan perih menggerototi dirinya sudah. Kepedihan terasa di dalam dadanya, ia benar-benar telah gagal, jika saja ia lebih waspada. Airmatanya mengalir begitu saja dengan panas di pipinya yang di penuhi darah, matanya memandang langit-langit panggung yang di penuhi cahaya.

'_Sungmin hyung, maafkan aku..aku telah gagal, aku belum sempat menyelamatkanmu..mianhae'_

"Uhukk..uhukk.. Argghhh !"

Tubuh Jungmo mengejang kembali, akhirnya melemas seketika. Jungmo saat itu juga telah meninggal bersamaan dengan airmata penyesalan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu, sambil memainkan _smartphone_-nya.

Senyumannya terkembang dengan indah di wajah tirusnya.

Satu lagi, orang yang berani menyentuh Sungmin telah ia musnahkan. Rasa khawatirnya kini sedikit berkurang.

"Sungmin pasti akan senang melihat video ini.."

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

Finished writing and posting this chapter on 6th of April 2013

Terima kasih minna-san, _Saranghae ;))_


	3. Chapter 3

**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY / Kazhazious**

**Proudly Present :**

**Be Locked by Soul**

Warning :

YAOI, Boyslove || Crime, Thriller, Romance and lil bit Angst || M Rated for Blood Scene, Mature Adult || Typo(es) || OOC ||

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

This is my second work after Pink In The Blues ^^

so

Plagiatism, Copy Paste, Bash and Flame, Don't Allowed!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

**Background Music : B.A.P – One Shot**

.

.

Happy Reading & enJOY^^~

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan, ia tengah mengemudi ke menuju rumahnya. Ya, rumahnya dan juga Sungmin –menurutnya-. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengerikan mengingat bagaimana Jungmo mati tersiksa dihadapan begitu banyak orang, jangan salahkan kenapa Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu. Tanyakan saja pada Jungmo yang berani memeluk Sungmin saat di pemakaman tempo hari terlebih di depan banyak orang, bukankah berarti Jungmo juga harus mati dihadapan banyak orang pula? Benar-benar seperti iblis bukan?

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri, sambil mengusap wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa Jungmo begitu tolol tidak mencurigainya saat ia terus saja memegang pundaknya dengan begitu erat, lagi pula apa ia tidak curiga dengan bau almond yang terdapat di pundaknya.

'_Sungguh benar-benar tolol !'_

Ia mengingat kembali saat beberapa menit Jungmo akan tampil, ia ikut masuk ke ruang tunggu Jungmo dan membawakan sebuah kopi yang biasa ia pesan sebelum tampil, dengan begitu mudahnya Jungmo menerimanya dan tentu saja langsung meminum sampai habis, bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak bahagia? Racun jenis lain itu ia masukkan kedalam kopi tersebut sedikitpun tak dicurigai oleh Jungmo apalagi dia orang asing bukan, yang tiba-tiba memberi perhatian padanya, bukankah itu patut di curigai?

"hahahaha.. Jungmo..Jungmo..Kau terlalu polos.."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa mengerikan mengingat saat-saat itu. Bukan ia tak yakin dengan racun yang di taruh sebelumnya di kemeja pundak Jungmo, ia sangat yakin Jungmo pasti membersihkan pundaknya sebelum turun dari mobil saat di depan kafe, terbukti debu-debu kotor yang ia sengaja taruh di sarung tangannya bersamaan dengan racun itu di pundak Jungmo telah hilang, berarti Jungmo sebelumnya menepuk-nepuk terlebih dahulu bukan?

Ia menaruh kembali racun jenis lain di kopi, karena ia tak yakin dengan kadar racun yang ia tinggalkan di pundak Jungmo, ia takut jungmo hanya terkena sesak napas saja dan tetap hidup kemudian dengan mudahnya ia bisa mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya dan bergerak lebih cepat dari hari ini untuk menganalisis semuanya dan mengambil kembali Sungmin darinya.

Sebenarnya Jungmo tidak akan semengenaskan seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, jika ia hanya menaruh kembali racun yang sama, Jungmo hanya akan mati dengan dalam 90 detik saja dengan sesak reaksi sesak napas dan kesulitan menghirup oksigen. Namun karena kebenciannya terhadap Jungmo ia pilih racun lain yang selalu ia siapkan di balik jas mahalnya itu. Benar-benar orang yang mengerikan bukan?

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya bersamaan dengan mobilnya yang berhenti karena lampu merah. Ia melihat beberapa laporan pentingnya yang sebelumnya ia taruh disampingnya, tak sengaja ia melihat seorang hmm.,, mungkin seorang ibu yang tengah di tendangi oleh para preman jalanan, terlihat sang anak yang masih kecil di pegangi oleh preman lain hingga ia tidak bisa menolong ibunya, anak itu meronta dalam kungkungan preman itu, ia terus menangis karena sang ibu terus saja di tendangi di depan matanya sendiri, terlihat sang ibu melambaikan tangannya pada sang anak berisyarat untuk diam saja. Anak langsung terdiam namun airmatanya terus mengalir, matanya memandang kosong pada yang ibu yang mulai memar dan berdarah disana-sini.

Anak itu sungguh menjadi diam. Kyuhyun menyerngit, hatinya menjadi bergemuruh begitu hebat. Seketika kepalanya menjadi sangat sakit, ia menjambak rambutnya dengan keras, sungguh rasanya kepalanya sangat terasa sakit menyiksa dirinya, anak dan ibu itu..

"Argggghhhh !"

Bugg bugg ! !

Kyuhyun membanting-bantingkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil, rasanya begitu sangat menyiksanya, dadanya menjadi sangat begitu sesak. Ia tak peduli jika kepalanya akan mengeluarkan darah, ia tatap lagi seorang ibu yang terus saja di tendang-tendang itu, bibirnya bergetar, matanya membulat menatap tajam arah itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba terulur ke arah itu.

"Jangan ! Jangan ! Jangan lakukan itu !"

Ia menjadi begitu sangat panik, lagi-lagi kepalanya menjadi sangat begitu sakit. Rasa ini..

tiba-tiba hadir kembali menyiksa dirinya, ia pandangi tangannya sendiri dengan benci, ia remas-remasnya tangannya yang telah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Matanya memancarkan kebencian lagi, ia mengambil pisau dari dashboard dan berniat untuk turun, namun urung karena klakson mobil-mobil yang ada di belakangnya tak berhenti menginterupsinya untuk segera melaju memberi ruang jalan untuk mobil lainnya, ternyata lampu lalu lintas tanpa ia sadari telah menunjukkan warna hijau.

Kyuhyun membanting pisau itu dengan geram, ia menutup matanya sejenak kemudian segera menjalankan mobilnya. Sambil bergumam tak jelas

"Sungmin tunggu aku.."

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai memasuki tengah malam, namun Ryeowook tetap setia menatap kosong panggung yang ada di hadapannya, para polisi yang sedang sibuk menyisir daerah itu membuatnya tak bisa leluasa berkeliaran disana, sudah beberapa jam mayat Jungmo dibawa untuk di otopsi oleh ahli forensik. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa penampilan Jungmo yang memukau beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi penampilan terakhir Jungmo juga penampilan mautnya.

Ryeowook merasa kehilangan begitu banyak, setidaknya ia adalah pelanggan setia café ini beserta Sungmin, namun bukan hanya sebagai pelayan dan pelanggan. Hubungan mereka menjadi sebuah persahabatan unik yang semua kenangan tercipta di café ini, apalagi saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia harus melihat Jungmo meregang nyawa dengan begitu mengenaskan di depan banyak orang, dan kejadian ini tak bisa Ryeowook diamkan begitu saja. Ia akhirnya menyuruh temannya dari kepolisian untuk mengurus perkara ini, bukankah kematian Jungmo benar-benar tidak wajar?

Ia yakin ada seseorang yang menginginkan Jungmo mati. Tapi siapa?

Seorang polisi mendekati Ryeowook dan membungkuk sekilas "Ryeowook, kami sudah bisa menyimpulkan sebab kematian Jungmo-ssi"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Jungmo.

"Silahkan jelaskan Yesung hyung.."

Ia sekilas menghapus sedikit air matanya yang tergenang di sekitar matanya. Kemudian ia mengajak polisi bernama Yesung itu duduk dan dengan singkat ia mengangguk

"Dari apa yang kami temukan sebelumnya, tidak di ragukan lagi bahwa Jungmo meninggal dunia karena racun yang termakan olehnya, itu dikuatkan dengan ditemukannya serbuk berbau almond dan tidak berwarna yaitu racun sianida yang terdapat di sekitar pundak kemeja Jungmo-ssi. Di duga Sebelumnya Jungmo-ssi menepuk-nepuk daerah itu hingga menempel di tangannya dan terjilat olehnya. Sebenarnya racun sianida ini bisa membuat Jungmo-ssi meninggal dalam waktu 90 detik karena dosis yang digunakan lumayan besar dan gejalanya seperti serangan jantung, sesak nafas dan juga membuatnya sulit mendapatkan oksigen"

Apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook benar, kematian Jungmo yang tak wajar ternyata Jungmo telah diracuni seseorang. Tapi siapa yang tega melakukannya? Biadab orang yang telah melakukan hal ini.

Ryeowook menyerngit aneh, ia menatap Yesung dan juga temannya itu membolak-balik memo kecilnya. Ryeowook akhirnya membuka suara karena dirasa masih ada keanehan

"Tunggu Yesung hyung, barusan kau bilang Jungmo karena racun sianida itu hanya akan mengalami reaksi serangan jantung dan sesak napas, tapi kenapa Jungmo bisa mengejang kaku hingga mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya? Tidakkah itu aneh? Bisa kau jelaskan hyung?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali melihat memonya "Iya betul tadinya hanya di temukan racun sianida di sekitar tubuhnya, namun menurut bagian forensik setelah di otopsi ternyata di dalam darah Jungmo terdapat jenis racun lain yang sama mematikannya dengan Sianida, yaitu racun Arsenik diduga racun itu masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungmo 30 menit sebelum ia tampil di panggung dengan rentan waktu reaksi 30 menit, jadi waktu reaksi racun itu berkisar 1 jam karena dosis racun yang cukup besar dan reaksi yang disebabkannya yaitu kelumpuhan parah disertai gejala kegilaan seperti mengingau dan meraung, namun karena dikuatkan dengan racun Sianida yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya di menit-menit terakhir maka gejala yang di timbulkan di luar itu karena terjadi komplikasi racun di dalam tubuhnya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang tega melakukan ini terhadap temanmu itu Ryeowook, namun yang aku tahu pasti orang itu benar-benar keji dan tak berperasaan karena memiliki hal-hal seperti itu"

Yesung menyamankan duduknya kemudian ia memasukkan kembali memo kecil itu ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Ryeowook tertegun, tiba-tiba saja matanya sangat panas hingga berair. Orang macam apa yang tega melakukan hal ini? 2 racun sekaligus untuk membunuh Jungmo, jelas-jelas ini bukan hanya motif benci atau apa, tapi si pelaku benar-benar ingin membuat Jungmo mati menderita.

Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung dengan secercah harapan yang timbul didalam otaknya "Tunggu hyung, kalau di pundaknya terdapat racun berarti ada orang yang menaruhnya di daerah itu. Pasti ada sidik jarinya'kan?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan sangat berharap, ia sangat ingin menangkap orang yang telah melakukan kekejian ini.

Yesung menggeleng pelan "Aku juga berharap seperti itu Wookie, namun ternyata si pelaku ini sangat pintar, ia melakukannya dengan sangat rapih. Kau tahu'kan kemarin banyak orang yang menyentuh Jungmo dan membantu mengangkat Jungmo ke Ambulans, ada banyak sidik jari yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran racun arsenik yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya itu 30 menit sebelum tampil, apa Jungmo memesan sesuatu atau memakan sesuatu?"

Ryeowook mengerang kesal, iya benar kemarin banyak orang yang menyentuh Jungmo mana mungkin dengan mudahnya ia mendapatkan sidik jari si pelaku. Tunggu Jungmo memesan sesuatu? Ah.. iya ingat !

"Iya hyung! Tapi bukan Jungmo yang memesannya melainkan orang lain, dia bilang Jungmo yang memesannya namun karena sedang sibuk latihan sebentar jadi orang itu yang memesankan dan membawanya, untuk selebihnya aku tak mendapatkan pesanan apapun dari Jungmo.."

Yesung langsung mengeluarkan memo kecilnya lagi dan menatap Ryeowook seperti mendapatkan cahaya."Bagus, mungkin kita bisa mencurigai orang ini, kau tentunya masih ingat bukan ciri-cirinya?"

Ryeowook mencoba mengingat-ngingat dan kemudian menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang itu, dengan sangat detail tentunya. Ryeowook merasa beruntung karena ia punya ingatan yang bisa di andalkan, sedangkan Yesung setelah menuliskan ciri-ciri orang itu, ia menyuruh Ryeowook sekali ini menjelaskan ciri-ciri pelaku untuk di gambarkan sketsa wajahnya oleh asistennya, akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu mereka mendapatkan hasil sketsa wajahnya itu,

Yesung tertegun, sketsa wajah orang ini..

Ia sedikit tersenyum penuh makna "Sudah kuduga, orang ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Pengacara Choi sebelumnya.."

Ryeowook tertegun "Apa maksudmu hyung? Siapa orang ini? Membunuh kakak Sungmin juga?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook "Iya beberapa waktu lalu Jungmo datang ke kantor polisi, dia menanyakan secara detail tentang waktu dan kematian Pengacara Choi, sedikitnya aku pernah dengar ia menggumam bahwa keberadaan Sungmin adik tiri pengacara Choi itu pasti sekarang bersama orang itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir subuh Kyuhyun tetap setia berdiri memandang halaman rumahnya yang luas dari balik kaca besar itu, seperti tak punya indra perasa ia sudah hampir 3 jam berdiri disana. Pandangannya kosong, menatap kegelapan malam yang menelan semua cahaya hingga hampir terlihat seperti bintang yang tak pernah menjadi cahaya besar di langit malam, kegelapan yang sangat ia sukai yang menelan begitu banyak segala hal yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur ke kamarnya juga kamar Sungmin, perlahan ia membuka kunci kamarnya ia ingin memperlihatkan rekaman kematian Jungmo pada Sungmin, namun tentu saja ini dini hari pasti Sungmin terlelap tidur seperti apa yang ada di penglihatannya sekarang,

Ia posisikan dirinya di samping Sungmin yang tengah tertidur pulas, tubuhnya meringkuk. Matanya menjadi sendu melihat bahwa terlihat ada bekas airmata yang mengering di pipi mulus Sungmin. masih ada air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja, wajahnya yang menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan membuat Kyuhyun dengan pelan perlahan menghapus jejak airmata itu.

Ia ikut berbaring menatap Sungmin, baginya Sungmin adalah cahaya bintang itu. Cahaya bintang kecil di tengah gelap gulitanya suasana malam, bintang yang mampu membuat ia terus menatapnya tanpa henti, membuat ia mengajukan terus-menerus sebuah pengharapan terhadap bintang itu.

Ia elus hati-hati kelopak mata Sungmin, takut membangunkan Sungmin. Awalnya ia tak pernah peduli terhadap siapapun dan apapun. Namun di hari itu, hari pertama mereka bertemu untuk sebuah bisnis. Ia melihat sebuah kedamaian, cahaya mata yang ia rindukan sejak lama, entah itu apa. Namun cahaya mata Sungmin membuatnya ingin memiliki cahaya itu hanya untuknya dan tak ingin membaginya untuk siapapun.

Ia menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dengan hati-hatinya, perasaan ini sangat membuatnya damai namun juga sedih, ia tak tahu ini apa.

"Aku mohon Ming, kau harus tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_15 tahun yang lalu. ._

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan airmatanya, bagaimana bisa hari ini waktunya bersama ibunya malah hancur karena seseorang. Ya, seorang sahabat ibunya yang tengah menginjak leher ibunya dengan penuh kuasa, dia kira sahabat ibunya tersebut mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan ke pantai adalah sebuah kesenangan mereka bersama, namun tiba-tiba dengan seketika sahabat ibunya tersebut memanggil orang-orang yang entah dari mana datangnya dengan sigap memeganginya, dan mendorong tubuh ibunya hingga tersungkur di atas pasir basah itu.

"K-khenapa k-khau melakukanh inih?"

Dengan kata-kata yang terbatas ibunya berusaha berbicara, tangannya yang tak leluasa bebas karena di injak orang-orang suruhan sahabatnya itu menjadikan ia tak bisa menyingkirkan kaki itu dari lehernya, wajahnya menahan kesakitan hingga matanya mengeluarkan air.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menangis, bagaimana bisa semuanya jadi seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ibunya begitu menderita kesakitan di hadapannya, ia seperti anak durhaka yang hanya menonton semua ini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Eomma…Ahjumma hentikan!"

Sahabat ibunya tersebut malah menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun dan ibunya bergantian, kemudian ia mengangkat kakinya dari leher ibunya tersebut, perasaan Kyuhyun jadi sedikit lega. Setidaknya ibunya tak lagi di perlakukan hina lagi seperti tadi, namun tangan ibunya tersebut..

"Kau pikir selama ini aku mau berteman denganmu hah? ! Kau yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan begitu banyak dari suamimu yang seorang pejabat itu, di tambah kekayaan yang begitu melimpah..Apa kau pikir aku tidak iri? Kau terus saja menceritakan segala kebahagiaanmu, tanpa tahu aku menjadi sangat iri karena kehidupanku tak seberuntung dirimu..Aku muak! Jika hanya mengikutimu di belakang !"

Sahabat ibunya tersebut menangis, begitu juga ibu Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka ternyata sahabatnya yang begitu baik dan perhatian itu menyimpan rasa iri begitu besar padanya, namun jika seperti ini salah, sedikitpun ia tak pernah merasa membuat sahabatnya itu iri, bahkan sebaliknya ia ingin membaginya bersama sahabatnya itu. Ia akan segera bangkit namun gagal, karena tiba-tiba tubuh lumpuh tak bisa digerakan.

Sahabatnya tertawa di sela-sela tangisnya "Kau begitu polos dan bodoh In Young, aku telah memasukkan racun di makananmu tadi. Aku tak suka berlama-lama melihatmu seperti ini, aku hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk mengambil suami dan anakmu, kau itu sangat baik bukan? Dan lagi.."

Kyuhyun dan ibunya terkejut. Sahabat ibunya itu mengeluarkan pistol dari balik _cardigan_-nya, kemudian mengarahkan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegang seketika dikungkungan tangan orang-orang yang tak ia kenal, airmatanya mengalir begitu deras, bagaimana orang sebaik malaikat ini bisa menjadi iblis yang begitu menyeramkan hari ini. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu menakutkan padanya, matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang begitu dalam.

Ibunya yang dalam keadaan tak berdaya berusaha menggapai kaki jenjang sahabatnya itu sambil menangis,

"Jangan ! Jangan ! Lakukan itu ! Jika kau ingin membunuh saja aku ! Jangan Kyuhyun ! Biarkan Dia hidup!"

Dengan segera wanita itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah ibunya dan kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan ibu Kyuhyun dari kakinya. Kyuhyun langsung panik meronta-ronta dalam kungkungan tangan-tangan itu, ia berusaha melepaskan diri untuk menyelamatkan ibunya, tidak ! Ibunya tak boleh mati, ibunya tak boleh meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma..Eomma ! Jangan Ahjumma ! Lepaskan aku !"

Ibunya menatap Kyuhyun dengan perih, kemudian ia tersenyum begitu cantik kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertegun, mulutnya kaku seketika, hatinya bergetar begitu hebat melihat senyuman itu, sungguh ia sangat begitu teriris perih, Airmatanya mengalir dengan begitu deras.

Tidak, semua ini tak boleh terjadi, semuanya tak boleh seperti ini. Ibunya berusaha dengan keras mengangkat tangannya yang telah lumpuh, dengan susah payah ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kembali, mengisyaratkan dia agar tetap diam.

Seperti Sihir, Kyuhyun terdiam seketika ia menangis dengan begitu sakit menatap ibunya. Betapa ia tidak berdaya, Sungguh ahjumma itu begitu jahat, mengapa seorang sahabat tega melakukan ini? Mengapa semua orang hari ini sangat jahat?

"Ijinkan aku untuk membunuhmu In Young.."

Dunia terasa begitu melambatkan, Kyuhyun menyaksikan semuanya dengan begitu jelas.

Ibunya menutup matanya dengan begitu pasrah, ahjumma itu mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala ibunya, tangannya bergetar saat menarik pelatuk itu, dan

**DORR !**

"Akh.."

Kyuhyun mematung seketika, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya melemas seketika jatuh ke pasir. Ibunya..

Ibunya telah tiada di hadapannya, Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ibunya. Lihatlah, tubuh penuh kasih sayang itu telah tak bernyawa, tubuh yang selalu memberikan pelukan hangat itu kini tinggal jasad yang tak ada apa-apanya. Apa ini benar-benar nyata?

Kenapa ibunya tersenyum begitu cantik? Bibirnya bergetar mengantarkan suara yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, ia remas dengan kuat pasir yang ada di hadapannya bersamaan dengan airmata yang terus terjatuh di antaranya. Hatinya telah sangat terluka, sesuatu yang lain lebih dari sebuah kesakitan dan luka telah terbentuk dengan begitu mudah di hati kecilnya, perasaan ini..

'_**Demi tuhan, aku akan membalas semua yang terjadi di hari ini. Semua yang terjadi dengan begitu hina terhadap ibuku di hari ini, mereka dan ahjumma itu, aku ingat baik-baik wajah kalian ! kalian akan membayar penderitaan yang ibuku dan aku alami di hari ini, tunggu suatu saat ! aku akan melakukan apa yang kalian lakukan ! Hingga apapun yang kumiliki nanti takkan bisa di ambil oleh siapapun! '**_

Ia tersadar ketika orang-orang yang bersama ahjumma itu memasukkan Ibunya ke dalam mobil dan menumpahkan sesuatu yang berbau menyesat, ini bau bensin!

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah mobil itu, lagi-lagi airmatanya mengalir. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Belum puaskah mereka membunuh ibunya dan membuatnya begitu terluka di hari ini? Kyuhyun mengeratkan giginya hingga menggertak hebat, ia mempercepat larinya namun sayang Ahjumma itu menahannya dengan kuat "Sayangnya kau harus tetap hidup seperti kata terakhir ibumu, takkan kubiarkan kau mati !"

"Tidak ! Jangan ! Jangan lakukan itu pada Eommaku ! Jangan ! Eomma !"

**DUARRR ! BOOM !**

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari Tidurnya, ia terganggu oleh suara igauan seseorang. Akhirnya Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidur disampingnya, ia mengusap wajahnya sekilas. Orang ini telah mengganggu hidupnya, bahkan saat ia tertidurpun. Sungguh benar-benar jahat!

Sungmin menyerngit saat mendengar igauan Kyuhyun kembali, ia menatap wajah itu dengan seksama. Keringat mengucur begitu deras dari wajahnya, sungguh ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun begitu gelisah menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang begitu terluka.

Sungmin tertegun menyaksikan itu _'Apa orang jahat juga bisa terluka perasaannya?hingga ia tidur tidak tenang seperti itu?'_

"Tidak ..Jangan.. Jangan lakukan itu pada Eommaku.. Jangan.. Eomma.." Kyuhyun terus saja bergerak gelisah.

'_Eomma?'_ Sungmin merasa tak tega melihat Kyuhyun mimpi buruk seperti itu, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ya ! Bangun Brengsek ! Ya !"

Sungmin terus berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, bukankah jika membangunkan orang dengan kasar itu tak sopan? Sebenci-bencinya Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun, setidaknya dia masih menganut tata krama kesopanan yang baik pada siapapun.

"Eomma..Eomma..TIDAK! !"

Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung terduduk dengan terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya dengan kuat, Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan penuh arti

GREPP !

"Ya ! Lepaskan aku—"

"Kumohon Ming, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku..Aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi..dan aku takkan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku.."

Sungmin terperangah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat, ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat, ia sedikit bersemu. Ia yakin orang ini pasti punya kenangan buruk tentang ibunya sampai dia mengigau seperti tadi, di tambah kata-kata anehnya barusan.

Sungguh Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, bukan Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia lihat seperti Angkuh, sombong, possesif, mengerikan dan kejam juga seorang pria berhati mati. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang tersesat di suatu tempat dan kehilangan ibunya, sehingga ia ketakutan.

Sungmin semakin kaget karena merasakan bahu tempat Kyuhyun menyusupkan kepalanya tengah basah, dan sangat yakin itu air mata Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun menggigil menahan tangisnya yang semakin intens. Sungmin yang merasa iba segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, setidaknya ia berusaha menenangkan orang yang tengah ada di dalam pelukannya dan berusaha memberikan kelegaan.

"Menangislah brengsek..Jangan kau tahan, itu sangat tidak baik"

Kyuhyun tak tahu, kenapa ia bisa memimpikan hal yang paling ia kutuk itu, kenangan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Kejadian itu sungguh membekas di hatinya sehingga ia menjadi seorang yang seperti ini. Airmata ini, tak pernah ia biarkan mengalir ia tekan dalam-dalam hingga ia menjadi seorang yang tak berperasaan dan hanya tahu tentang semua kekejian yang ia lalukan.

Namun saat ini, pelukan ini, pelukan hangat yang penuh kedamaian dan kehangatan ini, membuat airmatanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia inginkan,dan justru ia membenci airmata ini. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke pangkal leher Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin meremas kemeja belakang Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar ia melenguh karena aliran nafas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik lehernya. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan penuh arti "Kau adalah bintangku, maka teruslah bersinar untuk malamku yang menakutkan, karena jika aku kehilangan cahayamu itu aku akan sangat merasa malamku ini hanyalah malam yang berusaha membunuhku dengan perlahan, seperti berusaha mengunci jiwaku lebih lama lagi di dalamnya"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran, _'Apa maksudnya'_

Kata-katanya sungguh sulit ia artikan, jujur Sungmin bukan seorang tak mengerti hal puitis seperti itu, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Ia akhirnya menarik wajah Sungmin hingga begitu dekat dengannya, sehingga tinggal 1 sentimeter saja jarak yang tercipta di antara wajah mereka.

Sungmin yang lambat merespon hanya membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam, Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan tatapan itu. Mata itu sungguh menghipnotisnya untuk terus menatapnya dan meresapi semuanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis mendapati Sungmin membalas tatapannya itu, ia menyentuh dagu itu "Aku Sungguh mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.."

Tanpa perlu menghitung mundur dan menunggu beberapa saat, bibir kissable Kyuhyun telah telak berada di atas permukaan bibir Sungmin, meresapi segala rasa yang tercipta disana dan mengantar berjuta perasaan dari sang pemilik bibir kissable itu, bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai orang ini, ia sungguh mencintai Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya mengikuti semuanya ia menutup matanya, merasakan bibir mereka yang menyatu begitu erat. Ia perlahan menyentuh dadanya yang bergetar aneh.

Sungmin sedikitpun tak bisa mengelak, sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk membiarkan dirinya menikmati ciuman ini begitu besar, ia kalah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menggerakan bibirnya perlahan tak mau merusak semua kepasrahan yang telah ditunjukan Sungmin padanya, ia resapi setiap sudut bibir Sungmin dengan begitu intens seperti berusaha menyimpan semua itu didalam memorinya, kedua kalinya ia mencicipi bibir ini tetap saja rasanya begitu manis dan memabukkan bagaikan anggur yang ia gilai.

Lama sudah Kyuhyun meresapi bibir itu dari luar, hasratnya meningkat begitu tajam untuk segera merasakan segala yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin, dengan mudahnya lidahnya itu memasuki mulut Sungmin dan segera memainkan memagut lidah Sungmin yang begitu lemas. Sungmin sungguh tak bisa memikirkan apapun, perasaan yang tadi mendorongnya untuk menerima hal ini akhirnya membuat ia begitu pasrah dan lemah oleh perbuatan Kyuhyun yang bermain di mulutnya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun tetap sama, kedua kalinya ia merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun yang begitu intens dan penuh nafsu membuatnya terhenyak menikmati ini dengan mudah. Bahkan gilanya ia menginginkan hal yang lain yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya kemarin sore. Akhirnya tubuh itu merapat tanpa ada jarak sedikitpun, menempel begitu erat hingga mereka dapat merasakan degup jantung masing-masing, dada Sungmin menjadi terasa memanas karenanya.

Kyuhyun terus saja membuai lidah Sungmin mengajak untuk menari-nari di dalam mulut itu, sesekali mengesap semua rasa yang ada di dalam mulut sungmin dengan penuh nafsu, hingga membuat Sungmin mengerang di dalam mulut itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pagutan itu, dan meningkatkan intensitas ciuman menjadi lebih basah dan begitu panas.

Karena Kyuhyun terus saja memberi kenikmatan tanpa sedetikpun membuat dia tak bisa membiarkan kenikmatan ini berakhir begitu saja dan menginginkannya lagi-lagi, akhirnya Sungmin membalas pagutan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat senang dan melanjutkan permainannya lebih tinggi, tangannya menuju punggung Sungmin dan mengelus -ngelusnya dengan intens, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang refleks menarik kerah bahu Kyuhyun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum dalam ciuman tersebut, betapa ia bahagianya saat Sungmin yang juga dengan terang-terangan menginginkan keintiman ini.

Lama mereka menikmati ciuman basah itu, akhirnya karena Sungmin yang terus mengerang membutuhkan oksigen. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menempelkan dahi mereka, Sungmin terengah dengan pipi yang begitu merona.

"Aku sangat ingin melanjutkan ini dan menyentuh tubuhmu Ming tapi, nanti pagi-pagi aku ada meeting bersama pimpinan tertinggi banyak perusahaan. Maaf jika aku menundanya lagi.."

Kyuhyun segera mengusap bibir Sungmin yang telah basah oleh saliva mereka berdua, Sungmin hanya terpejam dan menunduk tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia begitu menikmati ciuman ini? Dan menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya? Bagaimana bisa?

Kyuhyun segara menarik dagu Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, membuat Sungmin merasakan perasaan Kyuhyun dan sedikit gelagapan. "Tak apa-apa'kan Ming? Ah..Aku Sungguh mencintaimu, Sungguh.."

Pelukan itu tercipta lagi bersamaan Sungmin yang masih mencerna semuanya, ia seorang pria normal, namun dengan begitu mudahnya terjebak dalam ciuman panas Kyuhyun dengan begitu pasrah pula? Apa yang terjadi? Ah.. sepertinya untuk saat ini, ia tak mau memusingkan hal itu, ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, ia akan memikirkan itu nanti. Saat ini ia hanya ingin meresapi perasaan aneh ini.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hampir siang, sebentar lagi Yesung akan menemui Ryeowook di tempat janjian mereka di pinggir pantai untuk membicarakan masalah kematian Jungmo dan menghilang Sungmin secara misterius. Yesung sedikit tersenyum melihat barang bukti yang menguatkan dugaannya terhadap Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, dia yang tadinya secara diam-diam menyelidiki kematian pengacara Choi telah mencurigai Kyuhyun namun tak ada bukti yang bisa pakai untuk menjerat Kyuhyun, dan sekarang sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal saat membunuh Jungmo, kesalahan kecil yang bisa membawanya pada balik sel tahanan. Yaitu cangkir kopi yang di pakainya untuk memasukkan racun arsenik ke dalamnya, Kyuhyun yang ceroboh sepertinya lupa memakai sarung tangan saat memesan kopi tersebut.

Yesung hanya penasaran apa yang menyebabkan anak terpandang seorang penguasa seperti Kyuhyun membunuh pengacara Choi dan Jungmo, bukan ia tidak tahu bahwa yang namanya keluarga politikus itu pasti dengan sangat biasa membunuh orang-orang yang menurutnya mengancam kedudukannya, namun membunuh orang biasa seperti Jungmo dan pengacara Choi bukankah itu aneh?

Yesung menyipitkan matanya melihat jauh pada mobil yang ada terparkir di pinggir tebing, ada tangan yang melambai-lambai dari dalam mobil itu dan asap yang mengepul dari mobil itu, dengan segera mempercepat laju mobilnya untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di depan mobil tersebut.

Blamm !

Ia turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati mobil itu,Yesung membuka kacamatanya, ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat secara jelas orang yang ada di dalamnya, orang itu memakai topi dan masker, kepalanya tertunduk ke kemudi mobil. Yesung menutup hidungnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh orang itu

"Tuan ! Tuan anda tidak apa-apa? Tuan Bangun !"

Yesung terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh orang itu, karena merasa tak bangun-bangun Yesung mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya, namun urung karena sang pemilik mobil bangun dengan perlahan dan menggerakkan ponselnya dengan perlahan, Yesung malah menjadi bingung. terlihat jelas orang itu perlahan menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sayu,

"Tuan anda tidak apa-apa?"

Orang itu menggeleng lemah, dan ia menggerakkan ponselnya dengan model lama yang masih dengan antena sebagai pemancar sinyalnya, ia letakkan ke bibirnya sedikit lebih ke sebelah kirinya sejajar dengan dada Yesung yang keadaannya sedang membungkuk ke arahnya, Yesung memperhatikan orang itu yang sedang berusaha menekan tombol ponselnya, orang itu menekan tombol 5, 6, 7 dan 8 maka..

**DORR !**

"Akhh ! "

Yesung sekaligus tersungkur ke tanah dengan tembakan di dadanya, namun tak mengenai bagian jantungnya, hanya meleset beberapa mili dari bagian itu. Yesung memegangi dadanya dengan sesak yang langsung mengeluarkan darah, ia benar-benar tak ingat apa yang terjadi sehingga tiba-tiba ia bisa tertembak seperti ini.

Orang itu akhirnya turun dari mobilnya yang berasap itu, Yesung memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Orang itu membuka topi dan maskernya sehingga menampakkan senyuman mengerikan andalannya. Orang ini benar-benar pintar berakting ! Dialah Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang tadi sepanjang perjalanannya menjadi pusat pikiran Yesung.

"Halo Pak polisi Yesung.."

Kyuhyun menampakkan senyuman kemenangan iblisnya lagi-lagi sambil memberi hormat sekilas pada Yesung. ia menatap tubuh Yesung dengan puas dan mengayun-ngayunkan ponsel lamanya itu, Yesung berusaha berdiri namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan tubuh itu hingga terjatuh kembali, ia mencari pistol Yesung dari dalam jaketnya kemudian dengan tenang, ia membuangnya ke tebing di hadapannya.

'_Sial!' _ujar Yesung dalam hati, ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar sepintar ini, membuat kepulan asap dan melakukan penyamaran yang sempurna, pantas saja ia tadi tak mencium bau bensin atau mesin dari kepulan asap itu,ternyata itu hanyalah asap yang yang terbuat dari gas.

Ia menyerngit sakit merasakan peluru yang menembus dadanya itu begitu panas dan menyakitkan. Sepertinya orang ini telah mengetahui bahwa dia menyelidiki kasus Jungmo dan menemukan jawaban kebenaran dari semua itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa tertembak? Dengan apa?

Kyuhyun segera berdiri lagi kemudian menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mengerikan "Aku sebenarnya tak mengenalmu, namun karena kau terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam masalah, ya..tak kujelaskan pun kau tahu sendiri'kan? Sayangnya aku harus membunuhmu pak polisi"

Kyuhyun memandang jalanan yang menguntungkan untuknya, ini memang jalan alternatif yang jarang digunakan orang-orang sehingga jalanan ini sepi, siapa yang begitu bodoh menggunakan jalan ini, hingga menguntungkan ia untuk memperlancar aksinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan ngeri

"Apa sebenarnya motifmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun malah tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian berhenti karena Yesung menatapnya seperti orang yang punya kelainan jiwa "Jangan pura-pura bodoh pak polisi, kau juga tahu sendiri'kan Sungmin sekarang hidup bahagia bersamaku? Ah..Baiknya aku jelaskan saja kalau begitu, mereka pengacara Choi dan gitaris Jungmo itu senang menyentuh Sungmin, ditambah si Jungmo itu berusaha mengambil Sungmin dariku, dan sekarang kau juga sama, kau membantu orang-orang itu untuk mengambil Sungmin dariku kan? Dengan penjelasan sepanjang ini seharusnya kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan pak polisi..!"

Timah panas yang berada di dadanya semakin menyiksa dadanya, darah itu tak berhenti keluar mengotori jaketnya. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya wajahnya seketika menjadi pucat karena darah itu tak berhenti mengalir, akhirnya ia dapat menyimpulkan motif Kyuhyun, mungkin dia seorang Psikopat dan terobsesi terhadap Sungmin. Itulah yang bisa simpulkan saat ini, namun ia harus menangkap orang ini, ia tidak bisa mati begitu saja hingga membuat orang ini berkeliaran bebas.

"Oh aku lupa satu hal, dan satu lagi alasan kenapa aku harus membunuhmu, kau tahu'kan bahwa ibuku meninggal karena kabarnya terjebak di dalam mobil yang mengalami kebocoran, namun sesungguhnya dia telah dibunuh ! Dan aku adalah salah satu saksinya !"

Yesung mengusap keringat dingin yang mengucur di dahinya, bersamaan dengan tangan lainnya yang meremas sakit dada kirinya, apa maksudnya? Yang ia tahu, kematian Nyonya Cho 15 tahun yang lalu di dalam catatan kepolisian, bahwa dia meninggal karena ledakkan mobil yang dipicu oleh kebocoran mesin, namun ia tak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu padanya?

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kakinya untuk menginjak tangan Yesung yang terkulai lemah, Yesung meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun tersedot kembali ke dalam kenangan masa lalunya, ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menahan gejolak perasaan dendam dan benci di dalam dirinya. Ia membuka membuka matanya dan menampakkan tatapan tajam dan mengerikan sehingga Yesung sedikit merinding

"Kau tahu, Ibuku dibunuh oleh sekawanan ahjumma saat itu, dan sesungguhnya aku tak mengenal mereka, dengan teganya mereka membantu seseorang untuk membunuh ibuku tersayang. Dan ibumu ! Nyonya Kim yang seorang sosialis anak itu adalah orang yang membantu membunuh ibuku dengan cara seperti ini !"

"Arrgghh !"

Yesung meringis kesakitan karena dengan keras Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya, sangat pilu hingga rasanya tangannya itu mati rasa, ditambah rasa sesak dan sakit di dada semakin menguasai dirinya. Ini sungguh buruk ! Bagaimana dirinya yang seorang polisi dapat dengan terhinanya di perlakukan seperti ini, apa benar ibunya seperti itu? Tapi ia tak bisa tidak percaya pada orang dihadapannya ini, melihat mata Kyuhyun berkilat marah memancarkan sebuah kebencian yang sepertinya tak pernah padam, membuatnya mempercayainya dengan mudah. Tapi bagaimana bisa ibunya melakukan itu? Ibu yang selalu ia banggakan..

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel lamanya itu, tangannya bergetar begitu hebat menahan kebencian yang mencuat begitu besar didalam dirinya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi tepat di depan matamu? mereka malah tertawa dengan begitu menjijikkan! Dan sekarang aku ingin ibumu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan 15 tahun lalu!"

**DOORR! DOORR! DOORR!**

"Akh !"

Kyuhyun menembaki dada Yesung tepat di jantungnya sebanyak 3 kali, hingga seketika Yesung langsung tak bernyawa, ia tak membiarkan polisi ini berkata sepatah katapun, terlalu membuang waktunya.

Ia tersenyum mengerikan menatap tubuh mengenaskan Yesung dengan puas, lihatlah Yesung yang masih memegangi dadanya dengan mata terbuka. Jangan lupakan tangannya yang memerah bahkan mungkin remuk karena ia injak dengan keras, sekarang rasa sakitnya hatinya sedikit berkurang. Dan siapapun takkan bisa mengambil Sungmin dari dirinya bagaimanapun caranya!

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah memakai sarung tangan segera memasukkan tubuh Yesung yang berlumuran dari ke mobil milik Yesung, ia ambil cangkir dan memo kecil Yesung yang ada di dekat jok kemudi dan memasukkannya ke dalam jasnya, dengan segera ia menghidupkan mobil itu dengan Yesung yang terkulai di jok kemudi, ia menarik tuasnya dan segera keluar dari mobil itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendorong mobil itu, seringaian mengerikan terpatri di wajahnya, ia menonton mobil Yesung yang masuk jurang di tebing itu. Ia menyaksikannya dengan penuh kebahagiaan, sesekali ia tertawa sambil memegangi dada kirinya, sungguh tawa itu terdengar bagaikan lagu kematian yang mengantarkan pada siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi begitu ngeri.

"Nyonya Kim ! lihatlah apa yang telah kulakukan pada orang yang kau sayangi !"

Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mematikan asap itu, ia segera menyimpan ponsel berantena yang ternyata merupakan senjata laras pendek kaliber .22 dengan 4 peluru yang disisipkan dibalik layar ponsel dengan melepaskan pelurunya lewat moncong antena, bisa di bilang ponsel palsu yang ia dapatkan dari Eropa.

"Kau memang peliharaan kesayangangku.."

Dengan seringaian andalan yang selalu ia tampakkan setelah membunuh, Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobil meninggalkan tempat kematian Yesung.

"Korban selanjutnya sedang menunggu.."

.

.

.

Ryeowook melirik jam tangannya, kemudian memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada laut yang mulai menguning indah di depannya. Ini sudah hampir petang namun Yesung masih juga belum datang padahal mereka janjian dari tadi siang, ia menunggu disini sudah hampir 2 jam. Ia melirik orang-orang yang berlalu di sekitar pantai itu dengan detail, siapa tahu saja Yesung tak menemukannya dan berjalan ke arah lain.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, apa Yesung lupa bahwa mereka akan membahas masalah Jungmo dan Sungmin disini? Mereka harus segera menemukan barang bukti yang bisa membuktikan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun harus pertanggung atas semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan terhadap Siwon dan Jungmo, begitupula dengan Sungmin yang mereka yang yakini, bahwa Sungmin berada bersama Kyuhyun, ia harus segera menyelamatkannya.

Ryeowook terusik dengan adanya anak kecil yang begitu manis, ikut duduk di pinggirnya, terlihat sedih dan memandang ice cream yang ada di tangannya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya

"Kau kenapa adik kecil?"

Anak menoleh ke arahnya dan kemudian tersenyum manis, ia sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya mendekati Ryeowook "Tadi saat membeli ice cream, ada Ahjussi tampan yang memberikan 1 ice cream lagi padaku. Tapi aku sudah kenyang dan aku tak mungkin membuangnya Ahjussi, kata eomma membuang makanan itu dosa.."

Ryeowook terkekeh melihat tingkah anak kecil ini yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan anak itu, hingga anak itu menatap Ryeowook dengan bingung "Bolehkah Ahjussi menghabiskan ice cream itu? Mungkin itu akan lebih baik daripada harus di buang.."

Anak itu menggangguk senang dengan cepat dan memberikannya ice cream di tangan mungilnya "Gomawo..Ahjussi !"

Anak itu segera berlari ke arah deburan ombak bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain, Ryeowook hanya memandang tingkah aneh anak itu. Tapi ia bersyukur setidaknya ada ice cream ini untuk melepas rasa laparnya, bagaimana bisa ia begitu beruntung mendapatkan ice cream kesukaannya dari anak kecil itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu Ryeowook memakan ice cream itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, masih berharap Yesung tidak melupakan janji mereka. Jika sebentar lagi Yesung tak juga datang ia akan pergi, ia seorang pekerja café bukan? Tak mungkin membolos lebih lama. Ia jilati kembali ice cream itu.

Ia menemukan seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan begitu santai, rasanya ia pernah melihat orang ini. Tapi dimana? Orang itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook. Orang itu tersenyum menatap lurus ke arah anak kecil tadi, yang beberapa saat lalu memberikan ice cream yang tengah di lahap Ryeowook.

"Untungnya kau belum pernah terlihat menyentuh Sungmin di depanku.."

Ungkapan Orang itu sukses membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, siapa orang ini? Kenapa berbicara hal yang aneh seperti itu?

Ryeowook segera melahap potongan terakhir potongan ice cream itu dan segera membuka suaranya "Anda siapa? Apa kau teman Sungmin hyung?"

Ryeowook tak menyadari bahaya yang ada di hadapannya, bagaimana ia begitu polos tak mengetahui keadaan dengan aura mencekam seperti ini? Bahkan orang itu sekarang menatapnya sambil menyeringai, ia belum sadar juga.

Orang itu segera berdiri lagi dan memberikan senyuman andalan menakutkannya pada Ryeowook "Perkenalkan, Aku Cho Kyuhyun belahan jiwa Lee Sungmin, yang baru saja membuatmu melahap ice cream kematian dengan begitu senang.."

Sontak Ryeowook terkejut setengah mati jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, orang ini orang yang membunuh Jungmo! ! Bagaimana bisa ia begitu sial bertemu dengannya disini? Ryeowook dengan sigap berdiri menatap Kyuhyun dengan ngeri, melahap ice cream kematian maksudnya? Jadi maksudnya ia telah diracuni? Tidak mungkin! Ryeowook menyentuh tenggorokannya sekilas

"Apa maumu Kyuhyun-ssi? ! Katakan dimana Sungmin hyung ? ! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!"

Kyuhyun mengorek-ngorek daun telinganya dengan malas, ia sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata-kata yang sama dari manusia-manusia yang ketakutan sebelum ia musnahkan, haruskah ia mengatakan lagi sekarang? Terlebih hari ini ia sangat lelah harus membunuh dua buruan sekaligus.

Kyuhyun membenarkan poninya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin laut. Tanpa bosan Kyuhyun menyeringai kembali ia membisik pelan seperti ingin hanya angin dan Ryeowook saja yang mendengarkan perkataannya

"Aku menginginkan Lee Sungmin hidup hanya untukku tanpa terkecuali, karena kau berusaha merencanakan mengambil Sungmin dariku, maka.."

Kyuhyun melihat sekilas melirik jam tangannya, ia tersenyum dan membelakangi Ryeowook. Ryeowook menjadi sangat panik karena perkataan Kyuhyun juga, dengan secara tiba-tiba ia kesulitan menghirup oksigen, ia segera terduduk memegangi dada dengan kedua tangannya berusaha mengambil nafas dengan leluasa.

"Maka kau juga harus mati Ryeowook-ssi, tapi tenang saja kau hanya mati perlahan tanpa perlu menderita sangat banyak, karena dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku tak melihat kau pernah menyentuh Sungminku, bye.."

Kyuhyun segera berjalan dengan santai menyusuri pantai tersebut dengan bahagia, rasanya hari ini lebih baik dari hari-hari kemarin ia senang bisa membunuh dua manusia sekaligus. Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan, sekilas ia menoleh ke arah Ryeowook seakan ia akan mencabut nyawa Ryeowook dari tempat itu. Sungguh menakutkan !

Sedangkan Ryeowook bersandar lemah ke tempat duduknya, Oksigen benar-benar terasa menipis dan sulit ia dapatkan, matanya memejam perih. Akhirnya karena tak tahan tangannya beralih mencekik lehernya sendiri dengan kuat, tenggorokannya terasa menyempit seketika.

Dengan susah payah ia menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang telah menjauh, orang ini benar-benar keji ! Kenapa orang ini dengan sangat mudah mengelabui orang dan membunuhnya seperti ini? Ia tahu, ia takkan selamat sekarang. Hatinya begitu sesak memikirkan semuanya, semoga Sungmin bisa selamat dan membalaskan kematiannya ini, juga untuk mereka juga yang telah dibunuh oleh Kyuhyun. Agar semuanya tak menjadi kematian yang sia-sia.

"Arggghhhh !"

Kepala Ryeowook menengadah ke langit jingga, semuanya terasa begitu cepat mendesak dan meremas jantungnya. Keringat itu bercucuran, tangannya tak juga lepas dari leher itu dan

Deg !

Jantung Ryeowook berhenti seketika menerima reaksi kimia mematikan dari racun yang telah dibawa oleh ice cream itu, Seketika tubuh Ryeowook kaku dan kepalanya menunduk. Tangannya dengan bebas menggantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia telah meninggal di saat matahari terbenam sempurna, menggantinya dengan kegelapan yang akan dimulai menutupi bagian bumi itu untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

Finished writing and posting on 10 of April 2013

**Big Thanks for My lovely Reviewers & Readers **

Terima kasih minna-san, _Saranghae ;))_


	4. Chapter 4

**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY / Kazhazious**

**Proudly Present :**

**Be Locked by Soul**

Warning :

YAOI, Boyslove || Crime, Thriller, Romance and lil bit Angst || NC in this chap || M Rated for Blood Scene, Mature Adult || Typo(es) || OOC ||

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

This is my second work after Pink In The Blues ^^

so

Plagiatism, Copy Paste, Bash and Flame, Don't Allowed!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

**Background Music : B.A.P – One Shot**

.

**KyuMin is REAL !**

.

.

Happy Reading & enJOY^^~

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara gemericik air dan uap hangat dikamar mandi menjadi pengiring kegiatan Sungmin membasuh tubuhnya, lama ia setia dengan kegiatan tersebut tak membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Toh ia mandi dengan air hangat yang terpancar dari shower yang terletak di atas kepalanya, justru ia merasa nyaman.

Sungmin setia menutup matanya meresapi aliran air yang membasahi tubuhnya, sepertinya ia sedang ingin menghilang segala pikiran anehnya sekarang. Ia membuka matanya, sekilas mengusap kaca didepannya yang beruap sehingga ia bisa menatap dirinya yang telanjang sekarang. Ia menatap dirinya dengan muak dan jijik.

Pikirannnya kembali tertuju pada Kyuhyun, pikiran aneh yang ia ingin hilangkan yang tiba-tiba datang dihatinya saat itu, sudah hampir seminggu ini ia terpenjara di kamar ini dan hampir tak pernah bisa merasakan kembali angin yang berhembus dengan bebas diluar sana, ia hampir tak pernah lagi merasakan kebisingan orang yang berlalu lalang dengan sibuk di pusat kota ataupun di tempat umum, dan lagi..

Ia mengerang, menatap dirinya dengan pilu sekarang, ia tak bertemu dengan sang tunangan tercinta dan orangtuanya, ia sungguh merindukan mereka, kenapa semuanya menjadi mimpi buruk sekarang. Ia terputus dengan dunia luar dari dinding penjagaan kamar ini, ia tak pernah bisa keluar dari kamar ini karena Cho Kyuhyun memegang kunci kamar tersebut.

'_Sunkyu..apa kabarmu..'_

Tangannya terulur memegangi dadanya telanjang itu, merasakan sebuah kerinduan terhadap sang tunangan, dan kegelisahan akan rencana pernikahan mereka yang harus terhenti sementara waktu, karena Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sungguh tak mungkin membatalkan semuanya.

Kini tangan itu mengepal erat, bagaimana bisa ia dengan lemahnya menerima buaian seorang pria pada tubuhnya? Bagaimana dengan tak pasrahnya ia malah menerima ciuman memabukkan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa ia sudah gila.. Ia membiarkan beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan mesra karena ia iba dengan diri Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang begitu lemah, melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan gelisah dan tubuh menggigil ketakutan memeluknya membuat terhipnotis begitu saja?

Kenapa ia merasa ada hal yang berubah di dirinya sejak Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan lembut waktu itu, ia merasa ada gejolak aneh di dalam dirinya, terlebih ia menginginkan merasakan kembali sentuhan itu. Apa ia benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang yang menyimpang? Kenapa ia menerimanya begitu saja, hey dia pria normal! Sungmin meremas rambutnya dengan kasar, ia tengadahkan kepalanya menyambut aliran air hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Sesekali ia menggosok bibirnya dengan kasar.

Tidak, ia hanya terpojok karena selama ini ia tak pernah melakukan hal seintim itu dengan siapapun, ia hanya terbuai saja. Ia hanya dalam keadaan labil saja, logikanya tetap menolak mentah-mentah segala keanehan yang telah terjadi di dirinya. Lagipula ia takkan melupakan 1 hal terhadap orang brengsek seperti Cho Kyuhyun, dialah orang yang telah membunuh kakak tirinya tersayang dengan nista didepan matanya. Ia takkan pernah lupa itu, terlebih setelah itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya Jungmo setelah tempo hari, Jungmo di halaman rumah Kyuhyun mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan pasrah, ia selalu menanyakan pada Kyuhyun namun orang itu tak pernah membuka suaranya dengan jelas. Kyuhyun hanya akan berujar _'Kau hanya aman bersamaku'_

Itu bukan suatu jawaban bukan? Namun intuisinya mengatakan Jungmo telah mengalami hal buruk, meskipun ia sulit memikirkan hal itu, namun melihat diri Kyuhyun yang begitu menyeramkan saat membiarkan kakaknya mati dengan mengenaskan tentu saja bisikan itu dengan telak harus ia terima di akal sehatnya.

Ia kembali mendapati dirinya, mungkin ia bukan seorang berhati iblis seperti Kyuhyun namun ia lebih memilih untuk berusaha keluar dari sini dan menjebloskan Kyuhyun ke penjara, bisa saja bukan ia membunuh Kyuhyun untuk membalaskan kebencian terhadap Kyuhyun atas kematian Siwon dan mungkin sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi dengan Jungmo, sahabatnya. Namun ia bukan seorang tak berperasaan pula seperti Kyuhyun, bukankah jika ia membunuh Kyuhyun, sedikitpun Kyuhyun takkan merasakan menderitaan yang pernah siwon alami, kepedihan yang di alami ibu tirinya, dan duka yang ia meliputi keluarganya, Sungmin ingin membuat Kyuhyun lebih menderita dalam balik jeruji besi seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun harus menanggung luka dan trauma yang ia rasakan selama ini. Bukankah itu adil?

Sungmin mematikan shower kemudian berjalan menuju lemari gantung kecil yang berisikan _bathrobe_ di dalamnya, ia berdecih pelan. Entah kapan Kyuhyun mengganti semua perlengkapan di kamar ini, karena setiap ia bangun _bathrobe_ ini selalu berwangi baru dan selalu ada baju baru yang bersimpan di lemari pakaian kamar mandi tersebut, jelas-jelas ukuran baju tersebut adalah untuk ukuran tubuhnya karena Kyuhyun pastinya lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

Ia memutuskan hanya memakai _bathrobe_ tersebut setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil, bukan sebuah masalah bukan? Toh jam siang seperti ini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi, tak mungkin tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dan membuatnya ketakutan karena hanya menggunakan baju handuk tersebut tanpa celana da—

Cklekk

**Degg !**

Lam!

Bersamaan pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya, ia terhenti menatap Sungmin dengan seksama. Pemandangan ini sungguh diluar pikirannya, ia kembali karena merasa lupa menyiapkan makanan untuk Sungmin. Dengan perlahan jinjingan makanan yang ia bawa terjatuh dengan bebas ke lantai, rupanya pemandangan Sungmin yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan tetesan air yang membasahi leher putih itu membuat Sungmin terlihat sangat menggairahkan, jangan lupa _bathrobe_ yang ia pakai dengan asal membuat permukaan dadanya yang mulus terlihat. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang turun ke paha mulus Sungmin yang seputih susu, bagaimana bisa ada pria yang putih dan mulus seperti ini. Ia beralih menatap Sungmin dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh err-nafsu Justru membuat ia merutuki keputusannya beberapa saat yang lalu karena tidak langsung memakai baju yang tersedia di kamar mandi. Lalu kenapa juga tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang di jam seperti ini?

'_Aku sangat ingin melanjutkan ini dan menyentuh tubuhmu Ming..'_

Tiba-tiba di kepalanya terngiang perkataan Kyuhyun pagi itu, dadanya berdesir memanas seketika memikirkan hal itu, Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia harus segera bertindak, jangan hanya berdiam seperti ini saja, karena orang yang ada di sebrangnya selain seorang pembunuh, ia juga seorang gay yang senang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa ingin berbalik, memasuki kamar mandi itu lagi "Ah-Ah, aku lupa kalau aku harus berganti baju—" Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menahan pintu kamar mandi yang akan di tutup oleh Sungmin dengan tangan dan juga kaki jenjangnya.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main, ia membulatkan mata foxynya menatap Kyuhyun dengan gentar, Kyuhyun menampilkan seringaian sekarang, dan jangan lupakan tatapannya matanya yang begitu tajam dan terkesan bernafsu menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Sungmin dengan gugup mendorong kaki Kyuhyun dengan ujung sendalnya

Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka "Jika kau ingin memakai kamar mandi nanti dulu, aku mau berganti baju dulu—"

"Tidak Usah"

"Huh?"

Kyuhyun mendorong masuk tubuhnya bersamaan tubuh Sungmin ke dinding kamar mandi, menempelkan badan mereka dengan seduktif, ia tatap sungmin dengan tatapan lapar dan tentu saja mempertahankan seringaian andalannya, yang membuat Sungmin tak berkutik sedikitpun karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas dan panas.

Kyuhyun menjilat daun telinga Sungmin dengan seduktif, membuat Sungmin merinding bukan main "Tak usah berganti baju Ming, karena kita akan melanjutkan hal yang selalu tertunda.."

.

.

Sungmin melenguh tak tenang di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang telah menghisap lehernya tanpa puas, entah sudah sejak kapan mereka bertelanjang dan membuat baju handuk Sungmin dan pakaian Kyuhyun sudah berserakan di lantai yang basah itu. Sungmin refleks meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun, ia tak tahu kenapa hari ini ia kalah kembali dan membiarkan dirinya hingga sampai tingkat ini, tingkat dimana ia dengan mudahnya dibuat telanjang oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi sentuhan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan akal sehatnya, ia menggigit ujung bibirnya dengan kuat

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendapati Sungmin yang menahan desahannya, sambil bergerak gelisah dan meremas rambutnya. Berarti Sungmin menikmati semua ini, bagus! Ia akan membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan seksi yang akan meningkatkan permainan ini,

"Akh…"

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat spot leher Sungmin, ternyata bagian itu sangat sensitif untuk Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun berhasil menemukannya, ia meneruskan pekerjaannya mengerjai leher mulus Sungmin, tangan satunya memeluk, mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi mulai menyusup belakang meremas butt Sungmin dengan gemas.

Sungmin mulai merasa tak waras saat ini juga, kenapa kenikmatan ini terus datang menderanya tanpa bisa ia berontak sedikitpun untuk menghalau kegilaan yang datang. Kenapa tubuhnya bertolak belakang dengan logikanya yang menyuruh dia untuk menghentikan semua ini. Tubuhnya malah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan bebas oleh tangan dan bibir nakal Kyuhyun.

"Akh..Hnn~"

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan akan kenikmatan itu ketika Kyuhyun mengganti daerah permainan mulutnya ke area nipplenya yang telah menegang, Kyuhyun menghisapnya dengan kasar bagaikan ia sedang menyusui dengan begitu lapar pada daerah itu.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, dan ia segera berdiri menutupi genitalnya, ia tersadar mendapati akal sehat yang tadi entah hilang kemana, bagaimana bisa menikmati semua ini? Bagaimana bisa ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk disentuh dan telanjang dengan begitu hina di depan seorang pembunuh gila seperti Kyuhyun? ia kerasukan setan apa?! Ia seorang pria normal bukan? Yang mempunyai keluarga normal dan seorang tunangan berjenis kelamin yeoja pastinya, kenapa hanya dalam beberapa hari terkurung disini ia menjadi goyah dan –menyimpang?

Kyuhyun tetap duduk di atas kloset duduk itu dengan nafsu tertahan, ia memandang Sungmin dengan aneh "Kau kenapa Ming?"

"Kau setan! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti ini?! Aku bukan seorang menyimpang sepertimu brengsek!"

Seperti orang bodoh Sungmin memaki Kyuhyun setelah beberapa lama mereka melakukan adegan panas yang Kyuhyun lakukan, masa bodoh! setidaknya ia belum terlambat untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini. Sungmin segera memundurkan tubuh telanjangnya itu namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik kembali Sungmin untuk terduduk kembali di pangkuannya.

Sungmin menyerngit ketika dengan kasar genital mereka beradu, ia segera berontak dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun lagi namun kali ini ia gagal.

Kyuhyun segera memegang kedua sisi kepala Sungmin, sehingga mau tak mau Sungmin mendapati kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun "Dengar, aku tak peduli kau memakiku sampai sekotor apapun bahkan kau bilang bahwa kau bukan seorang yang menyimpang, aku sungguh tak peduli Ming. Yang jelas aku mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu.."

Sungmin mengeram dan mendorong dada Kyuhyun, apa yang dia bilang cinta? Cinta? Cinta itu hanya untuk manusia berlawan jenis, bukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. ini sebuah kegilaan hey!

"Terserah aku tak peduli, itu urusanmu mencintai atau tidak, dan yang pasti aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu brengsek!"

Sungmin sedikit kesakitan ketika kedua tangan yang memegang kedua sisi kepalanya meremas rambutnya dengan sedikit kasar, seperti menahan sesuatu. Kyuhyun mengganti tatapannya menjadi tatapan membunuh yang mengincar mangsa dihadapannya ini.

"Bukan tidak, tapi kau saja yang tidak mengenali perasaan itu, aku tahu kau itu mulai menyimpan rasa cinta terhadapku"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkan bibir Sungmin yang tepatnya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia berusaha mendominasi bibir plum itu Sehingga keseluruhan bibir Sungmin ada di dalam bibirnya, ia menyedot bibir itu penuh nafsu dan seakan ia haus dengan bibir yang memabukkan itu, mengecap segala rasa yang ada di dalam mulut Sungmin tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Sungmin seketika tak mampu melawan ataupun menolak bibir kissable Kyuhyun yang tengah melahap bibirnya itu, nyalinya ciut entah kemana sehingga ia begitu saja menikmati setiap perlakuan lidah dan bibir Kyuhyun yang dengan lihai memanjakan bibirnya sehingga ia terbuai begitu dalam dan cepat, Sungguh Sungmin merasa gila karena tak bisa melewatkan kenikmatan aneh ini sekarang.

"Emmhh~"

Sungmin mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Bukan hanya karena permainan bibir Kyuhyun namun juga karena dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menggesekan genital mereka, hingga genital Sungmin mulai terasa menusuk perut Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman basah itu. Baginya, perilaku Sungmin sekarang adalah dimana ia dapat melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ini.

Kyuhyun yang masih saja mendonimasi bibir dan tubuhnya dengan sentuhan, membuat Sungmin hampir merasa meledak, bahkan sekarang ia tak peduli dengan lagi tentang kesalahan dan penyimpangan yang tak boleh ia lakukan yang dari tadi bergelut di pikirannya. Sekarang ia ingin menikmati apa yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Tak peduli dengan dosa ataupun sesuatu yang terlarang itu, karena akal sehatnya telah tertelan habis oleh hasrat untuk menikmati dan melanjutkan semua ini sampai sesuatu yang membuncah di dadanya itu padam. Sungmin benar-benar menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun terus menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia menginginkan kepuasan pada tubuhnya yang semakin terasa membakar tubuhnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman basah mereka sehingga benang-benang saliva tercipta diantara mereka, ia membelai bibir Sungmin yang telah bengkak, menatap mata yang telah sayu itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sungmin hanya bisa terengah dan mendalami tatapan Kyuhyun yang terasa menghipnotisnya. Kyuhyun memainkan _nipple_ Sungmin sehingga membuat Sungmin mendesah "A-aahh ~~"

Sungmin mendesah nikmat dan juga ia merasakan ada benda yang menusuk bagian bawahnya. Sungguh membuat ia semakin panas dan tak berhenti mendesah sambil sesekali meremas bahu Kyuhyun untuk meluapkan kenikmatan itu.

Kyuhyun hampir gila mendengar desahan erotis Sungmin yang begitu menggema di kamar mandi itu, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama, ia harus segera memasuki tubuh Sungmin dan merasakan ledakan nafsu yang lebih tinggi dari sana. Kyuhyun segera menghentikan aktivitas tangannya pada nipple pink itu, Sungmin membuka matanya karena merasa kehilangan dari perlakuan manja jari-jari Kyuhyun di dadanya.

Melihat akan hal itu Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mencondongkan kembali kepalanya sehingga bibirnya mengecup bibir Sungmin, Sungmin hanya menutup matanya "Kita langsung saja ke permainan inti Ming, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya"

.

.

.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ouch~~ "

Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak tertahan di dinding kamar mandi, Kyuhyun yang tengah menggenjotnya dengan insten membuat ia tak mampu mendapati apapun di kepalanya selain fokus pada benda tumpul yang keluar masuk tubuhnya tersebut, beberapa saat yang lalu ia bahkan berteriak untuk menghentikan aktivitas ini, karena rasanya junior Kyuhyun seperti membelah tubuhnya dan menyakitkan lebih dari apapun, namun Kyuhyun seperti tuli dan meneruskan aksinya untuk membobol lubangnya itu.

Jeritan kesakitan itu kini telah hilang tertelan oleh desahan erotis yang membuat menginginkan hal ini lagi dan lagi, kini kenikmatan itu bertambah dengan sensasi yang berbeda ketika Kyuhyun membiarkan air hangat dari shower mengaliri tubuh mereka berdua yang telah menyatu dan berlomba-lomba mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan.

"Kau milikku Mingh..Uh~"

"Oooh~~ Ah! Ah! Ngh~"

Kyuhyun mempercepat jenggotannya di dalam tubuh Sungmin, ia mengarahkan tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi terkulai mengepal menempatkan di kedua sisi bahunya, Sungmin refleks membuka matanya yang sayu itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai mengecup beberapa kali bibir itu.

"Sebut namaku Mingh.."

"A-aah~~ K-kyuhh~ Hyunhh~Ah"

Seperti robot Sungmin menuruti perintah itu, Kyuhyun dengan gemas mengecup kembali bibir itu "Bagus Ming, saat ini kau benar-benar sangat menggairahkan dan begitu seksi"

Sungmin seperti melambung tinggi mendapat pujian itu, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus mengerjai bawah tubuhnya. Lihat! Bukankah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan saat ini? Tubuh telanjangnya yang mengkilap seksi karena air shower yang menuruni tubuhnya, bibir _kissable_ yang sesekali mengeluarkan seringaian di wajah tampannya itu dan tatapan penuh nafsu yang ingin mendonimasi tubuhnya itu sepenuhnya, begitu tajam dan membuat tak bisa mengelak untuk menolak semua pesona dan gairah yang ada di dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sungguh telah jatuh pada pesona Cho Kyuhyun sang pembunuh saat ini.

"A-aah~~ K-kyuhh~ Ah! Ah!"

Sungmin refleks mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras, itu artinya junior Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengenai titik sensitif Sungmin, ia menyeringai sambil terus menggenjot Sungmin sampai Sungmin mengerang seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, tubuh bergetar hebat.

"A-aah~~ K-kyuhh~ A-akuhh—Ngh!"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan segera datang karena lubang milik Sungmin terasa mencengkram erat miliknya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menjenggot frustasi lubang milik Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Ayoh~ Keluarkan saja Mingh~"

"A-aah~~ K-kyuhh!" desah Sungmin bersamaan dengan cairan yang keluar dari juniornya membasahi perut Kyuhyun, ia terkulai menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin terengah menghirup udara dengan lemas, rasanya tenaganya telah habis tak tersisa meskipun baru merasakan 1 kali keluar seperti ini.

Kyuhyun membelai tengkuk leher Sungmin "Apa kau menikmatinya hm? Apa aku dapat memuaskanmu Ming?"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah, Sungguh ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sungmin bercinta yang luar biasa, rasanya begitu nikmat seakan ia terbang oleh kenikmatan itu dan jangan lupakan Kyuhyunlah yang memberikan semua kenikmatan itu padanya.

"Oooh~~ Kyuuuhhh~~"

Sungmin mengerang lemah ketika Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya dalam gendongannya tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka, dan sepertinya hal itu membuat hasrat Sungmin bangun kembali. Kyuhyun menyeringai di balik punggung Sungmin.

"Kita akan lanjut ini di kamar, aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin Ming"

.

.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oooh~Kyuhh~~ Ooh~"

Desah Sungmin terus menerus. Ia tengah dalam posisi menungging, posisi yang dapat membuat junior Kyuhyun melesak masuk lebih dalam menusuk lubangnya. Kenikmatan itu seperti kabut yang membawa akal sehatnya pergi jauh tak terlihat dan membuatnya dengan pasrah melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, hingga ia di suruh menungging seperti inipun ia seperti terkena sihir untuk menurutinya.

Sungmin benar-benar telah kalah oleh kenikmatan yang terus datang menghampirinya— yang Kyuhyun suguhkan kepadanya. Ia meremas sprei dengan erat, bagaimana bisa ia terus terjebak dalam situasi ini?

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Kyuhh~!"

"Aku Sungguh mencintaimu Ming~"

Erangan dan desahan mereka terus menggema menyeruakan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan saat ini, Kyuhyun terus menanamkan juniornya lebih dalam di lubang milik Sungmin. Entah berapa ronde yang akan mereka lewati. Yang pasti Kyuhyun takkan berhenti mencicipi tubuh Sungmin yang telah sangat pasrah untuk ia kerjai, ia takkan melewatkan waktu berharga ini dengan cepat-cepat.

.

.

Langit malam yang begitu indah dengan munculnya bulan sabit diantaranya membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu menghentikan senyuman bahagia itu terlepas dari bibir _kissable_-nya. Akhirnya ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dan keliaran tubuh Sungmin siang tadi, ia bergumul dengan Sungmin sampai sore, desahan Sungmin yang seksi, kehangatan, keringat, saliva dan cairan mereka yang tumpah begitu banyak di kasur menandakan percintaan mereka begitu intim sampai ia tak ingin mengakhiri semua itu, jika saja Sungmin tidak tertidur dengan kelelahan di dadanya, karena adegan terakhir percintaan mereka Sungmin bergerak diatasnya memanjakan juniornya sungguh adegan yang begitu erotis untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyimpan memori tersebut itu sejenak. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari sebuah bar kosong dengan sesuatu yang terselip dibalik jas hitamnya, dan jangan lupakan sarung tangan yang dipakainya. Ia tersenyum menyeringai ketika melihat seseorang yang muncul di depannya, ia segera mengambil jinjingan yang tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya

"Hai Kyu ! lama menungguku?"

Orang itu terlihat modis, dan memiliki selera fashion yang tinggi di lihat dari perpaduan baju dan aksesoris yang dipakai, ia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. orang itu segera mendahului jalan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki bar yang baru saja Kyuhyun tinggalkan.

"Tak juga _Myeolchi_, kau tetap terlihat modis seperti biasanya"

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah orang yang dipanggil myeolchi itu di belakangnya, lihatlah senyum mengerikan Kyuhyun mulai terkembang

"Hei berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, panggil aku Eunhyuk saja ok?"

Sebelum memasukkan kunci bar Orang yang mengklaim namanya Eunhyuk itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk membenarkan panggilan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Ia kadang suka dipanggil myeolchi namun hanya oleh sahabatnya, untuk orang yang tak terlalu dekat seperti Kyuhyun rasanya aneh.

Mereka segera memasuki bar kosong itu yang ternyata milik Eunhyuk, ia menghidupkan lampu dengan _remote_ otomatis yang tersedia di meja bar. Tempat itu terlihat begitu berkelas dengan sentuhan gaya Eropa, ia segera mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk dan mengambil wine yang di pesan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ini wine yang kau minta, Dom Romanee Conti sesuai?"

Eunhyuk menyimpan wine itu dengan hati-hati di depan Kyuhyun, ia sebenarnya seorang kolektor wine namun juga pecinta wine jadi tak salah jika Kyuhyun meminta wine dengan rasa lebih tajam dari wine lainnya. Sekilas Kyuhyun menyimpan jinjingannya, ia hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk ia memandang botol wine itu dengan seksama.

"Ah~ sebenarnya aku berat melepas wine ini, aku dengan susah payah membeli ini ke Eropa langsung tapi, karena kau bilang akan membayar 2 kali lipat. Aku merelakannya"

Eunhyuk tertawa sendiri merutuki dirinya yang begitu serakah karena uang, sehingga melepaskan wine kesayangannnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menatap Eunhyuk,

"Sebelum aku melakukan pembayaran, aku ingin meminumnya disini"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh, bukankah para pecinta wine itu akan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya berdua ataupun dengan kekasihnya ditemani wine di tempat yang tenang dan terkesan romantis. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah ingin mencobanya disini? Teman barunya ini memang terkadang aneh.

Tanpa ingin memusingkan banyak hal, Eunhyuk mengiyakan dan mengambilkan 1 gelas untuk Kyuhyun dan meletakkan di samping wine tersebut. Kyuhyun ternyata tetap terdiam, ia menatap wine itu dengan datar, ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam jasnya.

"Berikan tanganmu"

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk sungguh menjadi bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu dingin dan misterius. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya tanpa banyak berpikir dan—

"Akhh !"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggoreskan pisau dengan dalam ke tangannya, sehingga terlonjak memegangi tangan kanannya yang terluka, telapak tangannya yang telah sobek tersebut dengan cepat mengeluarkan darah segar sehingga menodai lantai. Eunhyuk menyerngit menahan sakit, kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggoreskan pisau kepadanya tanpa alasan, ada apa dengan orang ini? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, dan menampilkan senyuman mengerikan di hadapan Eunhyuk. Tentu saja Eunhyuk yang menyaksikan itu, sontak menjadi sedikit takut, sejauh ini ia pertama kalinya melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu menyeramkan. Ia perlahan memundurkan dirinya

"Tanyakan pada ibumu, kenapa aku bisa begini"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar untuk menjatuhkan tubuh Eunhyuk dan menginjak tangannya yang terluka itu, membuat Eunhyuk dengan cepat berteriak kesakitan

"Argghh! Singkirkan kakimu Brengsek!"

Eunhyuk memukul kaki lancang Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya yang masih terbebas lepas, tangan kanannya yang tersayat dalam ditambah dengan injakan Sepatu jungle Kyuhyun, itu sungguh menyiksa luka tersebut, hingga ngilu terasa menjalar ke tubuhnya. Lalu tak lama kakinya juga beraksi untuk menendang kaki lancang Kyuhyun, namun seketika pergerakannya terdiam, matanya membulat menengadah melihat apa yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun. Orang itu tengah menodongkan pistol ke arah dadanya.

Ia menjadi gemetar, rasa perih dan ngilu di tangannya memang sangat nyata namun ia lebih memilih untuk mewaspadai pergerakan sang pemilik kaki lancang itu, Kyuhyun langsung saja tertawa mengejek melihat Eunhyuk yang langsung terdiam ketakutan hanya karena ia memegang pistol seperti ini. Ia berdecih pelan kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam.

"Tanyakan pada ibumu kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Tanyakan pada Nyonya Lee yang terhormat itu, kenapa aku melakukan hal ini pada anaknya"

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan benci. Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti apa-apa, sungguh tak bisa menemukan alasan apapun ataupun tebakan dari apa yang telah ia alami saat ini. Lagipula mereka berteman belum lama, ia berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun di sebuah pelelangan wine tertua yang dimiliki keluarganya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan itupun mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali, untuk membicarakan wine di bar ini.

Lalu apa yang salah?

Kyuhyun memainkan pelatuk pistol itu dengan asal, kemudian ia menyeringai "Baiklah, aku lupa kau takkan sempat bertemu dengan ibumu tersayang untuk mengatakan hal ini, jadi biar aku jelaskan"

Tubuh Eunhyuk semakin bergetar hebat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun,lagi-lagi ia tak mengerti apapun. Namun menyimpulkan dari kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan jangan-jangan..

"Cepat katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan hah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihat mangsanya mulai terlihat tak tenang di bawah kuasa kakinya. Menggertakpun tak ada gunanya sekarang

"Tenang Tuan Lee, aku takkan secepat itu. Biar aku jelaskan, 15 tahun lalu ibumu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang berkehidupan pas-pasan, namun dalam waktu yang sama juga tiba-tiba ibumu menjadi seorang yang kaya raya, tidakkah kau merasa aneh?!"

"Akhh!"

Eunhyuk lagi-lagi hanya bisa meringis merasakan ngilu tangannya, Kyuhyun menghentakkan injakannya lebih dalam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun, saat ia masih kecil ayahnya yang seorang buruh pabrik dan ibunya yang hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga adalah sebuah keluarga kecil. Namun 15 tahun yang lalu, tanpa ia tahu apapun mereka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya. Namun ia hanya menganggap itu sebagai dari penghasilan ibunya yang seorang pekerja di perusahaan, meskipun sampai sekarang hal itu terasa aneh dan ganjil.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh amarah, sepertinya rasa itu telah kembali dengan cepat muncul dan menguasainya disaat seperti ini.

"Jika kau ingin tahu kebenarannya, pada waktu bersamaan Ibumu yang menjadi kaya itu karena dari upah bahwa dia membantu seseorang untuk membunuh ibuku Dengan hina! ! Ia membantunya dengan seperti ini !"

"Arrggghhh!"

Dengan segenap luapan amarah Kyuhyun menginjak tangan Eunhyuk yang terluka itu dengan keras, sontak saja Eunhyuk berteriak kesakitan ngilu, mungkin jika nanti Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya itu, kulit dari telapak tangannya itu telah berkoyak hingga memperlihatkan dagingnya.

Ya, orang yang ada di bawah kuasanya ini adalah salah satu anak dari para pelaku yang telah membantu membunuh ibunya, sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam untuk membiarkan orang-orang biadab itu hidup bahagia di atas semua luka dan kepedihan yang di alaminya dan harus ia tanggung selama ini, dan juga untuk ibunya tercinta. Ia takkan pernah melepaskan mereka dengan bebas.

Mata Kyuhyun memerah tajam menatap Eunhyuk, yang terus meringis kesakitan di bawahnya, inilah yang waktu itu ibunya rasakan. Hinaan, pengkhianatan dan penderitaan. Semua itu ia lihat di wajah sengsara Eunhyuk sekarang.

Ia segera mengangkat kakinya, menampilkan darah yang begitu banyak telah menerembes ke lantai, luka yang berkoyak hingga memar berwarna ungu menghiasi telapak tangan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menatap benci Eunhyuk, ia jatuhkan korek api di dekat tangan Eunhyuk yang terluka itu. Dengan angkuh Kyuhyun berjalan mengambil remote otomatis yang mengatur lampu bar ini, ia menginjaknya juga menembaknya hingga hancur.

Dan akhirnya ruangan bar tersebut tertelan seluruhnya oleh kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Dengan penerangan dari ponselnya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jinjingan yang ia bawa tadi. Ia segera membuka sepatu junglenya dengan sepatu yang ia telah persiapan di dalam jinjingan itu, bukankah saat seseorang ingin melakukan kejahatan tak boleh meninggalkan barang bukti sedikitpun?

Eunhyuk yang hanya melihat cahaya di sekitar Kyuhyun, ia menyerngit heran, apa yang sebenarnya yang Kyuhyun lakukan dan rencanakan? Sungguh ia tak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi tentang ibunya, bukankah Kyuhyun itu orang baru baginya? Ia segera bangkit dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tangannya, namun..

Kyuhyun mematikan cahaya ponselnya, sehingga ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita kembali, Eunhyuk hanya mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang semakin menjauh.

Cklekk

Cahaya luar ruangan masuk ke bar itu melalui pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh dan menampilkan seringaian mengerikan dengan kilatan dendam yang terpancar dimatanya sebelum ia menutup pintu tersebut "Jika kau masih bisa hidup setelah ini. Tolong katakan pada ibumu, Cho Kyuhyun anak dari ibunya dibunuh bersama teman-temannya ingin membalas dendam, dan membuat ia merasakan apa yang 15 tahun lalu anak itu rasakan! Oh iya, aku berbaik hati meninggalkan sebuah korek agar kau bisa mencari saklar atau apapun itu, untuk menyelamatkan diri..bye"

Cklekk!

Ruangan itu menjadi gelap kembali, Eunhyuk dengan gelisah akhirnya berjongkok untuk mencari korek api yang tadi disebutkan Kyuhyun, hey bukankah ia bilang tak boleh percaya dengan perkataan orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti Kyuhyun?

Namun saat ini ia tak memikirkan itu, ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana ia menyalakan lampu bar ini sehingga ia bisa segera mengadukan pada ibunya juga pada polisi dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya, ia tak bisa membiarkan seseorang menghina dirinya sehingga tak berdaya seperti tadi.

Grepp!

Ketemu! Eunhyuk tersenyum senang, Akhirnya tangan kirinya menemukan korek api yang dijatuhkan Kyuhyun tadi, ia segera mengeluarkan batang korek api dengan gemetar, setelah ini ia akan melaporkan Kyuhyun! Ia segera mengayunkan batang korek api itu ke sisi kotak korek api dan—

Cess!

**BOOM! BOOMM! JDUARRR! **

Seketika Bar itu meledak terbakar oleh gas dan api yang melahap bar itu dengan serakah, dengan cepat malam yang tadinya begitu gelap kini menjadi sangat terang dan panas, disebabkan oleh ledakan dan kebakaran yang begitu besar dari bar itu. Sehingga mobil yang melewati depan bar itu, terkena percikan api. Dan kegiatan manusia di sekitar sana yang tadinya begitu sepi, kini menjadi ramai dan riuh.

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melepaskan sarung tangannya ke sebuah tong sampah, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seringaian mengerikan itu untuk kesekian kalinya tercetak bebas di wajah tampannya Melihat hasil kerjanya yang sangat memuaskan tak meleset sedikitpun dari rencananya. Jangan salahkan kenapa si bodoh Eunhyuk itu percaya pada kata-katanya untuk menyalakan korek api di ruangan itu, sebelum Eunhyuk dan dirinya memasuki bar tersebut. Ia telah mendapatkan kunci duplikat bar tersebut dan merusak alat pendeteksi gas bocor di bar itu, sehingga gas profan yang ada di sekitar bar itu dengan mudahnya memicu ledakan dan kebakaran, karena api kecil yang menyala dari korek api yang disulut Eunhyuk. Di tambah dengan alkohol di tersimpan di dalam disana, maka dengan dahsyatnya kebakaran itu menghabiskan seluruh bagian bar itu dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya dengan kepuasan "Kasian sekali Eunhyuk-ssi harus terpanggang hidup-hidup, tapi aku lebih membuatnya menderita bukan? Apa lagi jika Nyonya Lee mendengarnya..haha"

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan ngeri, ia membayangkan semua hal yang ia ucapkan barusan. Bagaimana nanti jasad Eunhyuk telah hancur bersamaan dengan kepingan reruntuhan bangunan bar itu, bagaimana Nyonya Lee akan tersiksa dan berduka melihat anaknya telah hangus terbakar. Sungguh dramatis bukan? Atau dirinya yang begitu iblis? Lupakan Kyuhyun takkan pernah menganggap salah dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah menyedihkanmu di koran besok ketika kau menangisi kematian anak tersayangmu Nyonya Lee"

.

.

.

._ To Be Continued.._

Finished writing and posting on 17th of April 2013

**Big Thanks for My lovely Reviewers & Readers **

Terima kasih minna-san, _Saranghae ;))_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mere information:**

Saya sudah membuat blog dan semua fanfic karya saya ada di sana, saya tidak akan menghapus Be Locked by Soul dari fandom ini, namun di fandom ini saya hanya memposting ulang ff ini, tidak untuk yang lainnya..

Silahkan mengunjungi blog saya untuk yang kangen dengan fanfic2 karya saya…fufufu, seperti fanfic Kill' Cho with Ming Love, Stained dan lain-lain^^

Ini alamatnya : kazhakazuhajoy. Wordpress. com, gomawo minna-san #hug

**.**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY / Kazhazious**

**Proudly Present :**

**Be Locked by Soul**

Warning :

YAOI, Boyslove || Crime, Thriller, Romance and lil bit Angst || M Rated for Blood Scene, Mature Adult || Typo(es) || OOC ||

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

This is my second work after Pink In The Blues ^^

so

Plagiatism, Copy Paste, Bash and Flame, Don't Allowed!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

**Background Music : B.A.P – One Shot**

.

**KyuMin is REAL !**

.

.

Happy Reading & enJOY^^~

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Eunghh.."

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya dengan perlahan, penerangan yang seadanya dan langit di luar sana yang telah gelap membuat Sungmin sulit mendapati benda yang menyentuh pipinya tadi. Ia kerahkan penglihatannya dengan jelas walaupun rasanya malas.

Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum tenang padanya, dengan posisi yang sama-sama tertidur sepertinya, bedanya ia sepertinya tidak tertidur dan berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja baby blue yang melekat di tubuhnya sepertinya ia baru saja datang dari aktivitas bisnisnya, sedangkan dirinya baru saja terbangun karena ternyata jemari Kyuhyun-lah yang dari tadi bermain di pipinya.

"Selamat malam Ming, kau tertidur lama sekali"

Sepertinya kesadaran Sungmin belum sepenuhnya berkumpul, Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya kemudian mengelus bibir Sungmin dan sejenak Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu, rasanya tetap saja manis.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak ke dada Sungmin yang polos, tunggu! Sungmin segera tersadar dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetar tak karuan, dengan perlahan ia gerakan tangannya yang berada di luar selimut untuk menyentuh dirinya. Ia membuka sedikit selimut itu, Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan ngeri.

Degg!

Ia dalam keadaan telanjang! Sungmin menjadi lemas seketika, ia memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah intens menatapnya dengan seringaian. Sungmin segera menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia menggulung-gulung dirinya hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

Jadi dia dan Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan hal err- bercinta, itu bukan mimpi? Memang terasa nyata hal itu tapi Sungmin merasa itu mimpi dan sekarang ia baru bangun. Oh tidak, sepertinya sekarang Sungmin mempunyai ingatan yang buruk, dengan gugup Sungmin membuka suaranya

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa bertelanjang seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan bodohnya, Sungmin hanya meremas pegangan tangannya pada selimut itu. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh untuk mendekati tubuh Sungmin lagi, Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya kemudian ia mengerlingkan matanya

"Tentu saja karena kau habis bercinta denganku Ming, seharian ini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan begitu seduktif, berusaha menggoda Sungmin.

Dan itu sontak membuat pipi Sungmin langsung memanas, jadi yang siang itu bukan mimpi? Ya tuhan.. apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Bagaimana bisa? Sungmin benar-benar merasa terjebak dalam kesalahan yang ia biarkan terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, keringat mulai mengalir di dahinya. Sungmin ingat, saat itu ia begitu liar dan mendesah hebat dengan penyatuan tubuh mereka yang begitu intim dan menggairahkan.

Kyuhyun melihat ada guratan keraguan di wajah Sungmin, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur itu dan duduk di kursi dekat ranjang tersebut.

"Sepertinya permainan kita tadi siang cukup liar itu membuatmu susah mengingat apa yang terjadi, jika kau tak percaya coba liat noda-noda di sprei itu semua bekas cairan kita berdua Ming.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti saat dia mengingat kembali pengalaman bercintanya dengan Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia tetap menatap Sungmin yang bergerak kaku di dalam gulungan selimut itu. Wajahnya yang kebingungan sungguh membuat Sungmin terlihat lucu, apakah Sungmin benar-benar seorang pria dewasa? Bahkan saat ini Sungmin sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah memandanginya, Sungmin benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, ia mengamati sprei yang tadinya putih kini penuh dengan warna aneh, kemudian ada hal yang lain, tubuhnya sekarang baru ia sadari begitu lengket dan berbau aneh juga.

Tuhan..Jadi semuanya benar-benar nyata, Sungmin seperti terjatuh dari sebuah ketinggian yang seketika menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai pria normal, ia menikmati semua yang terjadi tadi siang dan lebih hinanya dalam permainan gila jadi siang ia mendapati posisinya yang dimasuki oleh Kyuhyun. tidakkah itu benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai pria normal. Apakah sekarang ia masih bisa disebut normal? Bahkan ia menggilai sentuhan mesra Kyuhyun..

Hatinya menjadi sangat gelisah, ia terpuruk dengan segala kebodohan yang diperbuatnya, dan selalu penyesalan itu akan muncul di belakang semua kejadian. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan erat, mencoba menetralisir perasaannya yang berkecamuk, perasaan yang mulai membenci dirinya dan ingin membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah membuatnya menjadi pria hina.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya lalu menatap kaku sprei itu. Tidak, semua ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan meskipun dalam kecelakaan itu ia menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun, namun ia takkan membiarkan dirinya terpuruk begitu saja, ia harus melupakan kejadian tadi siang dan berpura-pura tak pernah mengingatnya meskipun sulit.

Dengan biasa saja Sungmin membuka selimutnya sampai sepinggang, Sungmin terperangah kembali, ia melihat melihat jelas bercak-bercak merah di bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi selimut itu, hatinya berdesir kembali. Ini ulah si brengsek sialan itu ! Sungmin menghentikan lamunannya dari bercak-bercak tersebut. Saat ini, ia sungguh tak peduli dengan keberadaan si brengsek Kyuhyun. ia segera mendudukkan dirinya

"Argghh"

Sungmin terlonjak menyerngit kesakitan merasakan pantatnya begitu panas dan perih, Sungmin tersenyum miris dalam hatinya _'Bagaimana aku berpura-pura tak mengingatnya, karena rasanya begitu sangat nyata sampai sekarang'_

"Hati-hati, apakah masih sakit Ming?"

Kyuhyun telah ada dihadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya seperti seorang malaikat dengan tersenyum hangat yang berbaik hati memberinya pertolongan, namun ingatlah orang ini bukan malaikat, melainkan iblis.

Sungmin mengabaikan tangannya itu dan segera berdiri, Sungmin menyerngitkan dahinya. Apakah hubungan sesama jenis itu menyakitkan seperti ini, sungguh ia sangat tersiksa dengan sakit yang mendera pantatnya dan membuatnya kesusahan untuk berjalan, hingga ia harus pelan-pelan dan berjinjit. Ia harus segera membasuh tubuhnya yang berbau mengerikan ini, menggosoknya sampai bersih, juga menghilang semua bekas merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sekarang sangat hina dan kotor, Sungmin tersenyum getir.

Melihat Sungmin yang kesusahan seperti itu hatinya terusik, Kyuhyun segera menyusul langkah kecil Sungmin dan seketika mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya. Seketika hal itu mendapat tatapan tajam juga ketakutan dari Sungmin, seakan hal yang beberapa waktu lalu terjadi, akan terjadi lagi sekarang. Pipinya kembali memanas

"T-turunkan aku brengsek ! !"

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah membalas tatapan itu dengan penuh kasih seakan berusaha menundukkan ego Sungmin.

"Aku takkan macam-macam, aku hanya akan menggendongmu sampai depan kamar mandi, bukankah aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesakitan yang kau rasakan dipantatmu itu?"

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dengan pelan-pelan di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya ia berendam dengan air hangat di bathup tadi sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit itu. Ia sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

"Apakah rasanya masih sakit Ming?"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan perhatian, ia menyodorkan teh herbal. Tanpa menolak Sungmin segera mengambil teh itu, sekilas ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Sedikit ada perasaan yang bergemuruh disana.

"T-tentu saja brengsek! Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya..S-sudah jangan dibahas"

Dengan gugup Sungmin meminum teh herbal itu, berusaha menetralisir perasaan aneh yang muncul ketika ia memandang Kyuhyun yang dengan tengah memperhatikannya tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai "Rasanya? Menurutku itu sangat menggairahkan Ming.. apalagi saat kau yang bergerak liar di atasku, aku sungguh menyukainya.."

"Uhukk..Uhukk..Uhukk!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ming?"

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba tersedak karena ucapan frontal Kyuhyun, telinganya menjadi sangat panas dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Setelah reda, Sungmin lagi-lagi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, sepertinya ia akan membalas ucapan kotor Kyuhyun barusan namun ia urungkan, ia takut nanti Kyuhyun akan terus membahasnya dan itu membuat Sungmin akan salah tingkah terus seperti barusan.

Akhirnya Sungmin lebih tertarik untuk melihat makan lezat yang tersaji di meja, perutnya yang sudah dari tadi bersuara meminta diisi, apalagi karena hampir seharian ini Sungmin belum sempat makan karena terpotong oleh kegiatan ranjangnya dengan Kyuhyun yang menyita tenaganya. ah tidak! Kenapa masih diingat, Sungmin langsung mengeyahkan pikirannya tentang adegan tadi siang.

"Makanlah..Meskipun ini sudah larut, tapi aku tahu seharian ini kau belum makan.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin tanpa banyak kata langsung memakan makanan yang ia bawakan dengan lahap, ia mengambil gelas yang berisi wine dan menyangga tubuhnya ke pinggir meja. Mungkin kegiatan mereka tadi siang sedikit meruntuhkan ego Sungmin yang sangat keras, melihat bagaimana sekarang Sungmin menghilangkan bentakan amarah kerasnya saat mereka berbicara kini berganti dengan kalimat yang selalu gugup dan ekor matanya selalu bergerak-gerak sedikit mengamatinya, emm..Mungkin karena malu. Ingat seorang psikopat itu terkadang mereka sangat jenius membaca gerak-gerik dan perilaku seseorang di sekitarnya, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berniat meminum wine yang dipegangnya, Kyuhyun tetap betah dengan memperhatikan pemandangan imut di depannya. Sungguh Sungmin baginya adalah segala hal yang pernah hilang di kehidupannya, lihatlah terkadang Sungmin selalu memakinya dengan kasar, meskipun perkataannya itu membuat emosinya naik namun Sungmin adalah orang yang mampu berkata jujur padanya meskipun dengan cara kasar, Sungmin yang begitu polos ketika tertidur seperti ia menemukan sebuah surga kebahagiaan saat terlelap dan Kyuhyun pun mendapati itu, Sungmin yang dapat memuaskannya sehingga ia meledak-ledak karena gairah, Sungmin yang memiliki cara makan sangat _childish_ dan sangat menggemaskan, bukankah Sungmin begitu sempurna?

Ia bersyukur karena ia dapat bertemu dengan Sungmin, dan membukakan ruangan yang gelap di hatinya dengan pesona diri Sungmin yang tak bisa ia tolak, apapun yang Sungmin pikirkan tentangnya, ia tak bisa melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin adalah kebahagiaannya sekarang, melihatnya setiap hari dan memiliki Sungmin telah menjadi keharusan mutlak untuknya. Seperti sebuah takdir yang telah tuhan gariskan pada semua mahluk, semutlak itu. Tidakkah itu gila?

"Ah~kenyangnya~"

Sungmin menyimpan sumpit itu setelah ia memasukkan suapan terakhir dari alas makannya, ia seperti tidak makan selama 3 hari karena mampu menghabiskan sebagian besar makanan yang tersaji di meja, jelas kegiatan bercinta yang cukup lama dari siang sampai sore bukankah itu menguras banyak tenaganya?

Sungmin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk itu, ia baru menyadari bahwa sedikitpun alas makan Kyuhyun tak tersentuh karena masih bersih, dan orang itu malah menatapnya dengan seksama. Sungmin dengan kaku segera menempatkan tangannya di meja.

"Ya brengsek! Jangan melihatiku seperti itu, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ini?"

Sungmin segera menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menelusuri wajahnya, ia takut akan di tertawakan Kyuhyun karena mungkin sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Bukan.."

Sungmin segera terdiam, dan menghentikan jemarinya itu dan mengembalikan tangannya ke posisi semula. Ia berdehem, sedikit memalukan karena ia makan sendirian dengan puas, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak menyentuh satupun menu makanan.

"K-kenapa kau tidak makan brengsek?!" Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan kaku,

Tanpa berniat menjawab Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya tersenyum kemudian mengembalikan posisi duduknya dengan benar, ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas wine itu lalu ia menutup matanya untuk menghirup aroma wine yang sudah terasa pas, Kyuhyun meminum wine tersebut. Sungmin termenung melihat perilaku Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti bangsawan, terlihat anggun, angkuh namun juga berwibawa.

Cara meminum wine yang begitu memikat, tentu saja saat ini Kyuhyun tak terlihat seperti pria abnormal dan mempunyai jiwa membunuh. Kyuhyun membuka matanya mendapati Sungmin yang tengah memandanginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai "Kau mau?"

Sungmin kembali dari lamunan sejenaknya itu, mendapati senyum Kyuhyun yang seperti itu lagi-lagi membuatnya gelagapan, kemudian Sungmin berdiri "Tidak, aku mengantuk"

Sungmin segera berjalan ke arah ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dengan cepat, karena Indera penciumannya mendapati aroma yang tadi menempel di badannya dan sekitar ranjang ini, bau bekas percintaannnya dengan Kyuhyun..

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeyahkan pikirannya tentang semua itu, ia segera menutup erat-erat matanya takut ia segera melihat noda-noda itu yang masih tercetak dengan jelas di selimut dan juga sprei.

Grepp !

Seketika Sungmin membuka matanya, mendapati tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang karena tanpa sepengetahuannya Kyuhyun mendekap erat dirinya dari belakang. Hatinya menjadi sangat tak tenang dan jantungnya kembali berdetak hebat.

Sungmin memenangkan dirinya dan berontak dalam dekapan itu "Lepaskan brengsek, aku ingin tidur!"

Namun di belakang Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah mendekapnya lebih erat sehingga Sungmin tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin sekilas.

"Diamlah Ming, aku juga ingin tidur.. "

Sungmin mendecih pelan "Kalau begitu lepaskan aku dan sana tidur ke kamarmu!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh dan menempelkan pipi mereka, Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka sambil memandangi langit hitam di luar kamar yang menciptakan suasana romantis baginya "Aku ingin tidur sambil mendekapmu Ming, karena aku merasa damai jika tidur bersamamu.. Lagipula, ini kamarku tepatnya kamar kita berdua"

Sungmin tak bisa mengelak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan terdiam. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekapnya seperti ini, menautkan jemarinya dengan possesif menjalarkan getaran aneh disana, juga pipi mereka yang menempel dengan hangat membuat Sungmin susah untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul dan menyeruak begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak sempat menepisnya, perlakuan Kyuhyun yang memanjakannya seperti tadi siang, dan dekapan ini, sungguh tak bisa Sungmin tolak. Jujur saja meskipun Sungmin sangat membenci Kyuhyun, namun ia nyaman dengan semua ini sehingga ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang dihantarkan oleh Kyuhyun dalam setiap sentuhan dan perilakunya, namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Jika akhirnya seperti itu, apakah Sungmin benar-benar telah menjadi seorang yang menyimpang?

Jika begitu juga, apakah perkataan Kyuhyun saat mereka di kamar mandi itu menjadi sebuah kebenaran? Sungmin bukan tidak mencintai Kyuhyun, namun karena ia belum menyadarinya dan tetap menolak mentah-mentah perasaan yang muncul itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya menjadi seperti ini?

Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sedikit mengusik Kyuhyun yang tengah meresapi kemesraan mereka.

"Kau tahu Ming, aku takkan pernah bosan mengatakan hal ini.."

Sungmin sepertinya tertarik untuk mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya, dengan seksama ia menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Lee Sungmin, aku akan menunggu kau mengatakan hal yang sama denganku..Karena kau milikku"

Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pipi Sungmin yang telah bersemu, ia tersenyum bahagia dan segera menutup matanya mengeratkan dekapannya, mencoba mencari kenyamanan lebih dari sana.

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui dan Sungmin sadari sendiri, sebuah senyuman manis telah mengembang di wajah manisnya. Ia segera menutup matanya berharap malam ini ia akan mimpi indah..

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya di sebuah lorong mansion milik orangtuanya, ya pagi ini Kyuhyun mempunyai jadwal untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah untuk membahas beberapa bisnis yang terkait dengan kegiatan politik sang ayah.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat malas untuk memasuki mansion ini, ia lebih nyaman bertemu dengan ayahnya di luar ruangan. Namun sepertinya ia sedang punya kepentingan lain masuk kembali ke rumah ini.

"Mari saya antar tuan, tuan besar sudah menunggu.."

Kyuhyun di sambut oleh para maid rumah itu dan sebagian mengantarkannya untuk menuju ruangan sang ayah, ia sejenak memandangi photo keluarga berukuran besar yang terpajang dengan kokohnya di ruang tamu, seperti menjadi sebuah sambutan keluarga untuk siapapun yang melihatnya,

Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun, tangannya dengan mudah terkepal erat disertai sebuah kilatan emosi disana, hatinya langsung bergemuruh gelisah. Kyuhyun menatap salah satu maid

"Sebelumnya antarkan aku ke tempat adik tiriku.."

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan angkuh menghadap jendela kamar sang adik, dia membiarkan sang adik tirinya itu menangis di depan meja riasnya.

"Oppa..Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana..Hiks"

Adik tirinya tersebut menangis tersedu-sedu menangisi hal yang ia khawatirkan, sejak Kyuhyun masuk kamar ini beberapa saat yang lalu, adik tirinya ini sudah dalam keadaan menangisi sebuah figura berisikan photo orang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal.

Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafasnya, tanpa ingin mendekati sang adik tirinya

"Sudahlah Sunkyu..Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh keluarganya benar, tunanganmu Lee Sungmin itu sedang pergi ke luar kota.."

Ya, adik tirinya ini bernama Park Sunkyu tepatnya sekarang bermarga Cho Sunkyu. Adik tiri yang tengah bertunangan dengan Lee Sungmin, hey jangan bilang dirinya merebut Sungmin dari Sunkyu, karena seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya ia mengenal Sungmin dari sebuah bisnis membeli apartemen dan sewa gedung pernikahaan, sedikitpun ia tak tahu bahwa calon pengantin Sungmin adalah sang adik tiri. Dan sepertinya Sungmin tak memberitahu Sunkyu, karena jika Sunkyu tahu jikalau Sungmin menyewa gedung pernikahan padanya, pasti Sunkyu akan langsung menghubunginya.

Dan saat mengetahui kenyataannya bahwa Sunkyu adalah tunangan Sungmin, ia merasa ini semua menjadi hal yang semakin menarik untuk ia mainkan dengan sempurna. Tiba-tiba seringaian itu muncul mengingat semua rencananya.

Sunkyu segera menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tak terima "Tapi kan Oppa, setidaknya Sungmin oppa menghubungiku bukan membiarkan aku khawatir seperti ini.."

Sunkyu menyimpan kembali figura itu dengan hati teriris, Sungmin sudah hampir satu minggu tak ada kabar, juga tak ada mengabarinya, Sungmin bukan orang yang membiarkan seseorang mengkhawatirkan seperti ini, bukankah beberapa minggu lagi mereka akan menikah? Masih banyak hal yang mereka urus untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun mulai jengah melihat Sunkyu menangis terus namun ada kepuasan disana, ia berjalan mendekati Sunkyu dan berbicara lewat cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya pada sosok sang adik.

"Kau percaya pada tunanganmu itu'kan? Kau harus percaya bahwa dia pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu..Hmm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tenang, sungguh orang ini pintar sekali berakting! Ia berbicara seolah-olah ia tak mengetahui apapun, dan polos. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa melihat Sunkyu yang begitu menyedihkan seperti ini, tentu saja Sungmin punya alasan lain tak menghubungi Sunkyu yaitu Sungmin tengah bahagia hidup bersamanya –itu menurut Kyuhyun.

Sunkyu lebih sedikit tenang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dia membentuk senyuman tanpa bisa menutupi kegelisahan yang ia rasakan "Benarkah? Tentu saja aku percaya dengan Sungmin opaa tapi—"

Cklekk

Deg!

"Sunkyu—Ah! Kyu..Kapan kau datang?"

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sunkyu, dan sosok yang ditampilkan membuat Kyuhyun menegang seketika, tangan itu terkepal kembali namun tentu saja wajahnya yang dingin tak sedikitpun menampilkan kegelisahan dihatinya. Dengan akting yang ia bisa, Kyuhyun tersenyum palsu.

"Iya _eomma_, baru saja.."

Orang yang sekarang iya panggil eomma itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, ia masuk dan kemudian memeluk Sunkyu dari belakang, dan itu juga membuat ia membelakangi Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dari balik cermin.

"Kau tahu Kyu, adikmu ini terus menangisi tunangannya.."

Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan akting wajah sedih dengan iba, jika eommanya itu melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang terus gemetar dan mengepal pasti mencurigainya atau apapun itu.

Sekuat tenaga ia akan selalu menahan gejolak ini, gejolak amarah yang terkumpul di dalam dirinya, giginya menggertak hebat. Tidak, ia harus menahan dirinya demi sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan selama ini, aktingnya selama ini jangan sampai hancur dengan mudah disini. Ia segera tersenyum kembali dan berjalan selangkah.

"Sepertinya _appa_ sudah menungguku, aku pergi dulu _eomma_, Sunkyu.."

"Terima kasih _oppa_..Berkat kau, aku sedikit tenang"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali melangkah setelah mendapatkan balasan senyuman dari _eomma_ tirinya tersebut.

"Tak masalah.."

Dalam langkahnya meninggalkan kamar itu Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil bersiul-siul pelan, mendengar kata-kata sang eomma tiri dan Sunkyu. _Ini baru permulaan yang belum ada apa-apanya._

"Bagaimana ini jika Sungmin belum ada kabar? Eomma akan malu karena sudah menerima banyak uang dari pendukung ayahmu.."

"Eomma! Pikirkan perasaanku, aku yang lebih malu dan tersakiti jika Sungmin oppa tetap menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini.."

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap jenuh sekitarnya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai menghadap jendela itu, ia melihat dengan iri burung-burung yang berterbangan di langit yang cerah itu, kadang sebagian dari kawanan burung tersebut hinggap ke pohon dengan lincah. Ia benar-benar iri pada mahluk itu, bahkan pada rumput yang luas yang terbentang di halaman rumah Kyuhyun itu, ia pun iri karena rumput tersebut dapat menghirup udara dengan bebas. Apakah ia akan tetap terkurung di ruangan ini?

Ia bahkan seorang manusia yang selama ini punya kesibukan dalam pekerjaannya, Sungmin bukan seorang pengangguran yang sekarang menjadi seorang yang tak berguna dan hanya menunggu Kyuhyun datang ke kamarnya ini, memberinya makan dan pakaian, membuat keributan atau pertengkaran yang sia-sia. Untuk sekarang hanya itu yang menjadi kesibukannya, miris bukan?

Jika ia teringat semua ini, sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk mati saja. Kehidupan yang tak berguna, bahkan ia merasa sekarang otaknya merasa tercuci oleh sentuhan dan perilaku Kyuhyun selama 1 minggu ini, ia seperti hanya bisa mengingat Kyuhyun dan segala tentang Kyuhyun, Sungmin bahkan hampir lupa tentang keluarganya, ia hampir lupa dengan tunangannya, ia hampir lupa dengan kebencian dan dendamnya, dan Sungmin hampir lupa cara ia hidup selayaknya.

Baru 1 minggu pun, Sungmin sudah merasa gila seperti ini. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia dalam 1 minggu lagi berada terkurung di ruangan ini? Bukan tidak mungkin bukan, dirinya benar-benar pasrah dan menyerah untuk mencintai Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, menghapus semuanya pemikiran yang bercap salah di benak dan kepalanya?

Sungmin segera memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kasar, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, bahkan sepertinya sekarang ini hatinya dan pikirannya seperti selalu tak sependapat. Hatinya bilang bahwa ia menerima semua ini, meskipun logika selalu menolak keabnormalan ini. Sungmin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya terlentang di lantai.

"Eh?"

Tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh sebuah kertas yang terselip dekat nakas, ia segera bangun dan mengambilnya. Kertas itu berukuran kecil seperti sobekkan memo dan sedikit lusuh namun terlipat rapi, sepertinya itu punya Kyuhyun yang terjatuh kemarin, karena hari-hari sebelumnya ia tak mendapati kertas tersebut di pinggir nakas tersebut.

Sungmin membuka kertas tersebut Dengan penasaran, ia ingin mengetahui catatan memo apa yang Kyuhyun jatuhkan ini. Seketika matanya membulat membaca isi kertas tersebut

_**Pengganggu Sungmin**_

_**Pengacara Choi Siwon (mission complete)**_

_**Gitaris Jungmo (mission complete)**_

_**Kim Ryeowook (mission complete)**_

_**Pembantu pembunuh ibuku**_

_**Nyonya Choi, got her son Prosecutor Siwon (mission complete)**_

_**Nyonya Kim, got her son Policion Yesung (mission complete)**_

_**Nyonya Lee, got her son Entertainment Eunhyuk (mission complete)**_

_**Pembunuh ibuku**_

_**Nyonya Park, got her daughter Cho Sunkyu (on going)**_

Tangan Sungmin bergetar hebat mencengkram keras kertas tersebut. Ia Matanya seketika memanas. Apa ini?

Tidak, Sungmin bukan seorang yang bodoh, tulisan misi berhasil itu apa maksudnya? Ia menegang, bukankah kakak tirinya itu, -Siwon telah mati oleh perbuatan Kyuhyun? jadi maksudnya arti dari misi berhasil itu bahwa Kyuhyun telah berhasil membunuh mereka!

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar oleh tulisan tersebut, Sungmin seketika menunduk lemas. ia remas kertas tersebut, matanya seketika berair. Jika begitu artinya Jungmo juga telah meninggal? Lalu kenapa dengan Ryeowook juga?

Hatinya yang tadi sempat melemah, kini telah bangkit kembali seperti mendapat kekuatan dalam sebuah luka dan kebencian terhadap Kyuhyun. Jungmo dan Ryeowook sahabat yang ia sayangi tanpa ia tahu bahwa disaat ia terkurung disini, mereka telah dibunuh oleh Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya membunuh mereka !

"BIADAB! ! ! Arggghhh…"

Sungmin menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke lantai, ia yang tak tahu apa-apa dibalik kamar ini, membiarkan orang-orang yang di sayangi telah tiada, dan semua itu karenanya. Sungguh ia sangat terluka, airmata itu telah membasahi seluruh pipinya. Matanya memerah, si brengsek Cho Kyuhyun tidak menepati janjinya untuk tidak membunuh siapapun orang yang dekat dengannya, dan ia telah menjadi sia-sia bukan berada disini?

Apa gunanya sekarang ia masih disini, bukan menutup kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan membunuh lagi. Lalu sekarang untuk apa, dengan lemahnya ia tetap membiarkan dirinya terkurung disini?

Tapi jika ia berontak tidakkah akan ada nyawa yang akan melayang percuma lagi? Sungmin menggeram frustasi dan emosi. Kenapa hidupnya menjadi kacau seperti ini?

'_Tidakkah tuhan terlalu membiarkan seorang iblis seperti Kyuhyun terlalu lama berkeliaran? Dan membuat kehidupanku terasa seperti di neraka seperti ini'_

Ia berjalan menuju kursi dan meja dengan tertatih-tatih, tubuhnya ini telah dijamah dengan hina oleh Kyuhyun, bahkan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun itu adalah tangan pembunuh dari orang-orang yang disayangi Sungmin! Tidakkah ia benci dengan dirinya?

Sungmin benar-benar merasa hancur, ia tak peduli dengan daftar orang yang dibunuh oleh Kyuhyun selain sahabatnya, persetan dengan kata-kata pembunuh yang menyangkut ibu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak perduli dengan semua itu toh, ia hanya akan menyesali semua yang telah terbunuh karenanya dan juga yang akan akan dibunuh..yaitu tunangannya, Sunkyu.

Pembunuh ibunya apa? Kenapa harus Sunkyu yang akan Kyuhyun bunuh? Kenapa bukan ibunya saja, oke Sungmin mulai tak waras dengan pemikirannya ditengah dirinya yang labil seperti ini. Ia tertawa dengan miris, ia benar-benar terluka oleh semua itu.

Akankah Sunkyu sekarang ini masih hidup? Atau sedang Kyuhyun bunuh? Sungmin menangis kembali, menangis lebih dalam.

Ia melihat gelas wine bekas Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di meja. Hatinya bergejolak panas, seolah ada hal yang menguasainya dengan besar sekarang, hal yang membuatnya meninggalkan hati kecilnya yang polos menjadi seseorang yang dipenuhi kebencian mendalam. Matanya berkabut oleh amarah dan luka, genangan airmata itu kembali mengalir bebas dengan panas di pipinya.

Sungmin segera mengambil kursi dari pinggir meja itu dan menghantamkannya dengan keras ke lantai

BRAKK!

"MATI KAU BIADAB!"

.

.

.

Penjaga Rumah Kyuhyun yang berdiam di depan pintu segera membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat melihat Sang tuan rumah datang

"Ada keributan apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Kyuhyun menanyai Penjaganya itu dengan dingin namun penuh nada kecemasan. Penjaga tersebut lagi-lagi membungkuk

"Sepertinya di dalam sana 'Lee' menghancurkan sesuatu, suaranya sangat nyaring hingga terdengar ke tempat saya ini"

Kyuhyun segera masuk setelah mendapat penjelasan dari penjaganya tersebut. Ia menaiki tangga itu dengan cemas, saat _meeting_ akan segera dimulai ia mendapat telepon dari Penjaga rumahnya, bahwa di dalam rumah ada keributan dan Kyuhyun langsung membatalkan _meeting_ tersebut demi Sungmin, ya siapa lagi yang berada di dalam rumah selain Sungmin.

Brakk ! Brugg !

Akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, beberapa kali suara hantaman itu mengenai pintu, hingga bergetar pintu tersebut. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun memasukkan kunci kamar dan membukanya..

Cklekk..

Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati sebuah ruangan kamar yang telah hancur, sprei dan selimut yang berantakan di lantai dengan air di sekitarnya, beberapa puing-puing kursi yang telah hancur menjadi beberapa bagian, jangan lupakan meja yang begitu kokoh itu terbelah menjadi dua. Sebesar itukah kekuatan Sungmin? Tapi ada apa dengannya?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga setan!"

Akhirnya keterkejutan Kyuhyun berakhir pada satu objek, yaitu Sungmin. Pakaian Sungmin basah karena air, wajahnya yang pucat dan matanya yang telah memerah karena airmata dan gejolak kebencian.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun berakhir pada gelas wine bekas kemarin malam ia minum, berada di tangan Sungmin telah pecah meninggalkan batang gelasnya saja yang terlihat runcing, tangan itu telah mengeluarkan banyak darah karena mencengkramnya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati berjalan di antara puing-puing kursi, matanya menatap tajam Sungmin si pelaku kerusuhan ini. Sungmin langsung menjulurkan batang gelas itu bersamaan darah segar yang mengucur dari sana.

"Aku seperti orang tolol yang percaya kepada omongan orang gila, menyerahkan diri tapi ternyata kau tetap membunuh semua orang terdekatku! Untuk apa kau membunuh Jungmo dan Ryeowook hah?! Apa belum cukup hanya dengan kakakku saja?! DASAR IBLIS!"

Kyuhyun langsung mematung di tempat, tunggu. Sungmin tahu dari mana ia telah membunuh teman-temannya itu? Apa ia melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Tidak, saat ini ia tak ada waktu untuk mengingat semua itu, Kyuhyun akan mencari itu nanti, saat ini ia harus menenangkan Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun sangat khawatir dengan luka ditangan Sungmin, Sedikitpun Sungmin tak boleh sampai terluka seperti itu.

"Tenanglah Ming, aku akan jelaskan semuanya dengan perlahan.."

Sungmin tersenyum getir, semuanya harus berakhir sampai disini jika tidak, maka akan nyawa oleh yang ia cintai melayang kembali, atau mungkin..

Air mata Sungmin dengan terjatuh lagi mengalir di sela-sela keringat dingin yang menghiasi wajah putus asanya.

Ia takkan pernah percaya lagi dengan perkataan busuk Kyuhyun, karena semua itu akhirnya hanya membuat dirinya masuk dalam sebuah penyesalan yang melukai jiwanya teramat dalam.

Pilihan Sungmin akhirnya telah mutlak ia tetapkan "Aku, atau kau yang akan mati sekarang.."

Sejenak Sungmin menutup matanya, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram. Sungmin segera mengulurkan batang gelas itu, dan..

"Argghhh!"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

Finished writing and posting on 24th of April 2013

**Big Thanks for My lovely Reviewers & Readers **

Terima kasih minna-san, _Saranghae ;))_


	6. Chapter 6

**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY / Kazhazious**

**Proudly Present :**

**Be Locked by Soul**

Warning :

YAOI, Boyslove || Crime, Thriller, Romance and lil bit Angst || M Rated for Blood Scene, Mature Adult || Typo(es) || OOC ||

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

This is my second work after Pink In The Blues ^^

so

Plagiatism, Copy Paste, Bash and Flame, Don't Allowed!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

**Background Music : B.A.P – One Shot**

.

**KyuMin is REAL !**

.

.

**KyuMin is REAL !**

.

.

_Previous :_

"_Tenanglah Ming, aku akan jelaskan semuanya dengan perlahan.."_

_Sungmin tersenyum getir, semuanya harus berakhir sampai disini jika tidak, maka akan nyawa oleh yang ia cintai melayang kembali, atau mungkin.._

_Air mata Sungmin terjatuh lagi mengalir di sela-sela keringat dingin yang menghiasi wajah putus asanya._

_Ia takkan pernah percaya lagi dengan perkataan busuk Kyuhyun, karena semua itu akhirnya hanya membuat dirinya masuk dalam sebuah penyesalan yang melukai jiwanya teramat dalam._

_Pilihan Sungmin akhirnya telah mutlak ia tetapkan "Aku, atau kau yang akan mati sekarang.."_

_Sejenak Sungmin menutup matanya, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram. Sungmin segera mengulurkan batang gelas itu, dan.._

"_Argghhh!"_

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Seorang namja berdiri di pojok kamar menatap orang yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur itu, ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Melihat tubuh lain yang begitu pucat sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu, bahkan ia tak mempercayai semuanya yang terjad, ia menatap tangannya yang bergetar hebat, ia menjadi sangat panik.

Seseorang berjubah putih seperti malaikat mendekatinya setelah memastikan kondisi orang yang terbaring di kasur tersebut, ia memberikan beberapa kantung obat-obatan pada seseorang itu

"Anda tak usah panik. Untungnya Anda langsung bertindak jika tidak, mungkin seharusnya sekarang Tuan Cho harus terbaring di Rumah Sakit atau lebih buruk daripada itu"

Seperti mengetahui kekalutan Sungmin, yeah seseorang yang panik itu adalah Sungmin. Dokter tersebut berusaha menenangkannya, setelah itu dokter tersebut membereskan peralatannya yang dibantu oleh asistennya

Sungmin hanya tetap mematung ditempat tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar perkataan sang dokter, mungkin ia masih shock, di lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya tetap menatap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkannya sedikitpun pada sang dokter.

"Usahakan agar Tuan Cho untuk tetap terbaring di kasur, dan tolong jangan biarkan Tuan Cho mandi untuk beberapa hari ini, cukup anda lap saja tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Jika tidak lukanya akan dengan mudah terbuka lagi, saya akan kembali mengecek keadaannya besok. Saya permisi.."

Dokter dan asistennya tersebut meninggalkan kamar yang berantakan tersebut dengan santai, bukan mereka tidak terkejut namun, dia adalah Dokter pribadi Kyuhyun jadi melihat hal-hal seperti ini terjadi di sekitar Kyuhyun bukan hal yang baru atau mengejutkan untuknya.

Sepeninggal dokter tersebut, Sungmin mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah. Ia tertidur setelah Dokter tadi membiusnya untuk menjahit luka di bagian punggung belakang, tepatnya bagian tulang rusuk kanan bawah.

Sungmin dengan kaku mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia ketahui matanya telah memerah menahan air mata turun dari tempatnya.

Ya, sebenarnya beberapa saat yang lalu, Sungmin berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Bukankah itu akan lebih aman jika ia mati? Karena tidak akan ada orang yang terbunuh lagi karenanya, pilihannya, jika Sungmin membunuh Kyuhyun maka tidakkah ia ikut kotor seperti Kyuhyun? namun bukan itu alasannya, ada alasan alin disana. Sungmin tidak senaif itu, mana mungkin ia tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui semuanya, ia hanya merasa hancur jika tetap hidup dengan segala beban kematian orang-orang yang ia sayangi dalam waktu yang begitu cepat, Sungmin lebih memilih dirinya yang harus mati, daripada semuanya tidak berakhir dan terus menyiksa jiwanya.

Namun kala ia berusaha menghujamkan batang gelas wine yang runcing itu, dalam mata terbuka kyuhyun secepat kilat mendekap dirinya sehingga batang tidak menusuk ke tubuhnya, melainkan menghujam punggung Kyuhyun, dan membuatnya limbung terjatuh ke lantai yang telah berserakan oleh serpihan kayu. Sungmin terkejut sehingga dengan panik segera saja memanggil penjaga rumah.

Airmata Sungmin akhirnya mengalir, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi pria yang sangat cengeng?

Dengan gemetar ia menggapai jemari Kyuhyun, menyentuhnya dengan perlahan. Kenapa Kyuhyun malah membiarkan dirinya terluka, kenapa Kyuhyun tak membiarkan dirinya mati saat itu. Bahkan itu akan lebih bagus.

Di banding sekarang, kekalutan menghantam dirinya. Padahal Sungmin bisa saja melarikan diri ditengah Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya, dan segera menemukan kebebasan yang ia impikan, kemudian melanjutkan pernikahannya dengan Sunkyu, menjebloskan Kyuhyun ke penjara. Dan akhirnya Sungmin bisa hidup bahagia. Bukankah itu sangat dramatis sekali?

Tapi seperti ada tarikan dari dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera mengangkat Kyuhyun ke atas kasur dan menungguinya dengan panik berharap dokter segera datang.

Akhirnya jemari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertautan dengan sempurna. Sungmin tersenyum miris, bahkan tangannya ini tadi hampir menjadi tangan pembunuh.

Entah kenapa hati teriris melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan banyak darah dan terluka karenanya. Tunggu, jangan bilang dirinya mempunyai perasaan terlarang dan menyimpang itu untuk Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berumur segera berdiri setelah mendengar penuturan orang-orangnya, sepertinya ia terlihat tak senang terhadap kinerja orang-orangnya tersebut.

Ia menatap salah seorang di antara mereka "Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin? Apa yang kalian lakukan dalam seminggu ini hah?"

Perempuan tersebut terlihat sangat marah, sebenarnya dunia seperti ini telah lama ia tinggalkan, orang-orang suruhan, kekejian dan semacam hal seperti itu. Namun demi anaknya tercinta yang terus menangisi nama Sungmin dan demi harga dirinya. Ia kembali bergelut ke dalam dunia seperti ini, toh mungkin ia akan melakukannya sekarang hanya untuk ini, demi sang anak.

Salah seorang dari orang-orang tersebut menginterupsi untuk memberanikan diri berbicara "Laporan terakhir, Sungmin menghilang setelah pemakaman kakak tirinya dan seperti yang dikatakan keluarga dan orang-orang kantor bahwa Sungmin pergi ke luar kota untuk berbisnis"

Perempuan tersebut atau lebih tepat disebut Nyonya park jengah mendengarkan penjelasan anak buahnya, bukankah ia juga tahu untuk hal yang satu ini

"Intinya kau ingin mengatakan apa hah? Jika tentang hal itu siapapun pasti tahu! Jangan berusaha membela diri, Sudahlah setelah ini kalian harus bekerja dengan benar!"

Seharusnya ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk datang kemari, Nyonya Park melangkahkan kakinya dari ruangan yang bisa dibilang markas tersebut, diikuti dengan orang-orang suruhan yang dengan segan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Tunggu Nyonya, Aku punya hal yang menarik, saya mendengar ini dari satpam Kantor Sungmin. Bahkan sebelum ke pemakaman Siwon dimulai pun, Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat di perusahaan. Bahkan sebelum beberapa jam menuju kematian siwon, Sungmin terlihat dijemput oleh kakak tirinya untuk pergi"

Refleks Nyonya Park menghentikkan langkah dan menoleh menatap orang tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan jangan membuatku pusing!"

"Jika Sungmin bersama kakak tirinya, bukankah Sungmin juga seharusnya tewas dalam kecelakaan itu? Saya kira letak permasalahannya dari sana, Itu adalah hal ganjil yang saya temukan nyonya"

Benar juga, apa yang dikatakan oleh orangnya tersebut. Jika menurut satpam itu benar, seharusnya Sungmin juga tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Bahkan alasan Sungmin berpisah ditengah jalan dengan Siwon itu terlalu klasik, bukankah jika akhirnya seperti itu, Sungmin akan lebih baik membawa mobil pribadinya sendiri?

Seharusnya ia tak usah memusingkan hal itu, toh ia tak pernah peduli dengan kehidupan orang lain. Namun karena pernikahan Sunkyu –sang anak, yang tinggal 2 minggu lagi. ia tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja.

"Kalau begitu cari informasi tentang Sungmin dari hari kematian Siwon! Aku tak punya waktu"

.

.

.

"Selesai.."

Sungmin menaruh bubur dan sup yang ia masak sebisanya di atas nampan. Ia menyeka peluh yang menghiasi dahi dan lehernya, ini pertama kalinya ia berkutat di dapur rumah Kyuhyun setelah seminggu terkunci di dalam kamarnya, ia menyuruh salah seorang penjaga rumah Kyuhyun untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Meskipun sang penjaga menaruh curiga padanya, setidaknya berkurang satu penjaga saja takkan membuatnya melarikan diri dengan mudah, melihat penjaga rumah Kyuhyun berjumlah banyak.

Sungmin menaiki tangga membawa nampan tersebut dan segera memasuki kamarnya dan juga kamar Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin sangat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang setengah berdiri, meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris. Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin masuk ke kamar tersebut langsung berbinar, sorot matanya yang menyiratkan ketakutan akan kehilangan, kini kembali lega.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan saat ia membuka matanya mendapati kamar yang begitu rapih tanpa kekacauan sebelumnya, dan yang paling penting Sungmin tak ada di kamar tersebut.

Sungmin dengan langkah cepat menyimpan nampan tersebut di atas nakas, dan membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia sangat tahu luka di tulang rusuknya membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan sakit dan berdiri berdiri lama.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin "Aku kira kau pergi meninggalkanku"

Sepertinya Sungmin lebih memilih diam dengan _poker face_ yang ia andalkan sekarang, ia bukan seperti Sungmin yang biasanya, justru ia diam karena ia tak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan saat ini.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, Sungguh dalam hal ini Kyuhyun entah merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, Karena tanpa ancaman, ataupun paksaan darinya Sungmin menjadi begitu perhatian padanya, lihat saja sekarang Sungmin menyodorkan nampan yang berisi bubur dan sup kaldu.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyerngit dan sedikit was-was "Kau dapat dari mana makanan ini Ming? Apa kau membeli keluar?!"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun was-was, ia sangat tahu bahwa di rumahnya ini tak ada makanan ataupun bahan makanan, toh siapa yang akan memasaknya. Lalu, jika Sungmin membeli makanan ini keluar artinya Sungmin menunjukkan dirinya ke dunia luar. Dan itu bisa saja menggagalkan semuanya.

Sungmin dengan dingin menyendokkan bubur dan membantu Kyuhyun bangun bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Setelah itu Sungmin menyimpan mangkok bubur tersebut di pangkuan Kyuhyun

"Aku menyuruh penjaga rumahmu, sekarang bangun dan makanlah" ujar Sungmin singkat.

Kali ini Sungmin memang benar-benar irit berkata-kata, lebih irit daripada biasanya. Setidaknya Sungmin akan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun seperlunya, bahkan seharusnya Kyuhyun berterima kasih karena Sungmin tak membiarkan dia mati dan masih dengan begitu baik hati membuatnya makanan.

Kyuhyun menatap bubur itu dengan terenyuh, jadi Sungmin memasak untuk dirinya? Mungkin ini adalah bubur pertama yang dibuatnya oleh orang yang ia kasihi setelah 15 tahun terlewat, Kyuhyun tersedot pada kenangan 15 tahun, ia teringat dengan ibunya tercinta. Dadanya mendadak sesak dan menghangat mengingat semuanya.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya memandangi buburnya itu, membuat ia sedikit bingung. Namun ia mengartikan itu dengan hal lain, tentu saja Kyuhyun takkan bisa makan mengingat tulang rusuk sebelah kanan yang terluka karena dirinya, otomatis membuat tangannya pun akan ngilu dan sakit jika ada pergerakan di daerah itu.

"Kyu—"

Sungmin yang tadinya akan mengambil mangkuk bubur di pangkuan Kyuhyun, urung. Karena Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang memerah, membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Aku akan memakannya Ming, aku akan menghabiskannya" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Sungmin membiarkan dirinya menonton Kyuhyun makan dengan semangat, mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun menikmati makanannya, karena sebelumnya meskipun mereka makan berdua Kyuhyun akan makan dengan cara yang begitu tenang dan terhormat.

Kyuhyun menyuapkan buburnya dengan gemetar, ia bahkan tak pernah bermimpi mendapat perhatian dari orang yang ia sayanginya lagi, bubur ini terasa sangat enak seperti terdapat bumbu kasih sayang yang selalu ibunya masakan untuknya dahulu.

Ia menelan bubur itu dengan susah payah dan membuka suaranya, menatap Sungmin dengan penuh arti "Ini adalah makanan terenak yang aku makan setelah 15 tahun berlalu Ming.."

Dada Sungmin berdesir melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa, matanya memancarkan sebuah tatapan anak-anak yang tersesat di dalam sana, tatapan kekanakan Kyuhyun yang baru ia temui hari ini.

'_Setelah 15 tahun? Apa maksudnya?'_

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya Sungmin dan, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di atas pemukaan bibir Sungmin, ya hanya sekedar menempelkannya, seperti sebuah bahasa yang mengantarkan makna bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Sungmin sepenuh hatinya. Karena Sungmin ia dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus, yang ia rindukan selama 15 tahun ini.

"Gomawo Ming.."

Sungmin terperanjat, ciuman tersebut begitu polos namun, ia merasakan sesuatu dari sana entah apa. Cinta?

Ya, mungkin benar Sungmin merasakannya dari sana, cinta Kyuhyun untuknya, jika ia dapat merasakan itu tidakkah ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama, sebuah cinta?

Yang pasti hal itu masih menjadi misteri yang bagi Sungmin, sebenarnya mungkin lebih tepatnya Sungmin tak mau mengakui itu. Berbeda dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam, akhirnya suara Sungmin memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sungmin refleks berdiri melihat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan salah satunya kakinya ke lantai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Aku ingin mandi Ming, bukankah seharian ini aku belum mandi?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan dan sedikit menggigit ujung lidahnya, karena menahan rasa sakit ditulang rusuknya. Tangan Sungmin menghentikkan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak boleh mandi" Ujar Sungmin singkat tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. Hey, tidakkah hari ini Sungmin terlalu overprotektif padanya, dan itu 180 derajat berbeda jauh dengan sikapnya selama ini.

Meskipun tidak dipungkiri Kyuhyun sangat senang menanggapinya "Kenapa?"

Sungmin merasa membatu mendapat pertanyaan itu, ia pastinya tahu Kyuhyun akan bertanya seperti itu dan ia juga harus mengatakan jawabannya namun, itu sangat memalukan. Karena..

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tangan Sungmin yang menempel dibahunya

"Ming, aku bilang kenapa?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian memalingkannya, lagi ia berusaha bersuara senormal mungkin tanpa rasa gugup

"I-itu karena dokter melarangmu itu mandi karena lukamu, kau hanya boleh mandi dengan di l-lap saja dengan air hangat"

"Yang benar saja Ming? Lagi pula aku tak bisa menjangkau seluruh—"

Sungmin menutup matanya sekilas, dengan wajah yang merona ia memotong perkataan Kyuhyun "Aku yang akan memandikanmu, jadi kembalilah ke kasur"

"huh? Hei, itu terdengar menyenangkan Ming~"

.

.

Demi tuhan, setidaknya Sungmin lebih memilih berciuman panas atau hal intim lainnya terkecuali bercinta bersama Kyuhyun, dibandingkan dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Apa? Sungmin benar-benar mau melakukannya?

Hei tunggu dulu, tentu jika dilihat dari keadaannya Sungmin lebih memilih hal ini sangat memalukan dan membuatnya Sulit bernapas dengan benar. Kyuhyun dalam keadaan hampir telanjang di depan matanya, terlentang pasrah untuk ia gerayangi, em..maksudnya untuk Sungmin lap tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat.

Demi tuhan, bahkan yang seharusnya malu itu Kyuhyun bukan dirinya, benar'kan? Namun tetap saja meskipun mereka sesama jenis, Sungmin tak tahan melihat pertunjukkan ini, ditambah kyuhyun yang terus menyeringai menakutkan padanya. Wajah Sungmin yang hampir matang karena menahan malu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun berniat menggodanya

"sshh.. Sentuhanmu Ming..ssh"

Sungmin menatap horror Kyuhyun yang mendesah, ia menarik tangannya dari daerah dada Kyuhyun, ia baru sadar bahwa tangannya tadi tak sengaja menyentuh _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan mengumpat menyumpahinya dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin memeras handuk yang telah ia celupkan pada air hangat.

"Jangan menggodaku! Diamlah !"

'_Tuhan Kuat aku, Sedikit lagi'_

Kali ini Sungmin harus mengelap wajah Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Sungmin cukup lega karena telah melewati daerah tubuh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya harus menelan ludah dan tangannya gemetar karena gugup. Namun justru Sungmin salah, justru di bagian wajahlah mau tak mau ia harus bertatapan dengan mata onyx Kyuhyun.

Dengan berusaha berekspresi sedatar mungkin Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk lebih memperhatikan tangannya yang mengelap wajah Kyuhyun, tangannya mulai menelusuri rahang tegas Kyuhyun, mengelap dagu, pipi dan dahinya dengan perlahan kemudian Sungmin mengelap hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu gugup menahan dirinya sedikit terkekeh, ia sedikitpun tak mengedipkan matanya untuk fokus menatap wajah Sungmin yang lumayan dekat.

Akhirnya ia menyeringai, tangan Sungmin langsung berhenti bekerja melihat hal itu

'_Ya..tuhan, Aku tak boleh gemetar seperti ini, ah ini jantung sialan! Jangan sampai Kyuhyun mendengarnya degupan jantungku ini' _

"Pejamkan matamu"

Tanpa banyak berkata Kyuhyun menutup matanya mematuhi perkataan Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin kembali bekerja untuk mengelap mata Kyuhyun, dengan perlahan Sungmin mengusapkan handuk tersebut.

'_Selesai Sudah..'_

Sungmin tertegun melihat Wajah Kyuhyun yang terpejam seperti bukan seperti sebelumnya, yang terpejam karena tertidur. Namun, kali ini Kyuhyun seperti terpejam dalam keadaan terjaga, terkesan pasrah dan menggoda? Sungmin seperti lupa akan kegugupan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, atau mungkin ia melupakan keadaan sekarang dan akal sehatnya terpecah entah kemana.

Sungmin mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun, bulu matanya yang pendek, hidungnya, pipi chubbynya, dan Bibir yang _kissable_ itu. Ya, sangat _kissable_, Sungmin berkali-kali telah merasakan itu. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, matanya terfokus pada bibir itu.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari sendiri kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit lebih condong mendekati wajah _stoic_ itu, entah kenapa ia sangat ingin merasakan bibir itu sekarang, di kepalanya sekarang hanya berputar sebuah kata _'I-want-to-kiss-his-lips'_. Sedikit lagi, ia akan mendapatkannya..

"Bolehkah aku membuka mataku Ming?"

Degg!

Sungmin kembali dari fantasi mesumnya, dan menyadari semuanya. Sehingga ia refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Kyuhyun, apa yang baru saja akan ia lakukan?

Pipinya benar-benar memerah sekarang, ia harus segera pergi sebelum Kyuhyun melihat perubahan warna rona pipinya dan tentunya ia malu akan dirinya karena barusan.

"Y-ya, boleh. Dan pakai pakaianmu sendiri" Sungmin segera beranjak membawa nampan yang berisikan handuk dan air hangat.

Kyuhyun memandang tubuh Sungmin yang mulai menjauh darinya "Ming.."

Suara bass itu seperti menginterupsinya untuk berhenti melangkah, Sungmin terdiam tanpa berniat berbalik sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mati?" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak "Kenapa kau tak melarikan diri? Kenapa kau tetap disini dan malah mengurusku?"

Sungmin tercekat.

Kyuhyun yang memang bukan orang bodoh. Dia tahu seharusnya kesempatan beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebenarnya jalan untuk Sungmin lari, melihat pintu terbuka, ia yang terluka parah, dan itu adalah salah satu kelalaiannya. Yang sebenarnya jika Sungmin terlepas darinya dan menikahi adik tirinya maka itu akan menjadi sebuah rutukan kebodohannya yang tak termaafkan.

Ia terlalu fokus pada keselamatan Sungmin, yang berniat menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sungmin terlalu berharga untuknya, hingga ia merelakan dirinyalah yang terluka.

Melihat Sungmin yang tetap terdiam Kyuhyun membuka suaranya kembali "Katakan Ming?! Kenapa?"

Sungmin akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap dengan tajam. Sepertinya diri Sungmin terbelah menjadi 2 bagian yang saling bertentangan. Baik hati dan penuh dendam, dan kali ini si bagian penuh dendamlah yang muncul menguasai dirinya.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis "Apa aku semudah itu membiarkanmu mati Cho? Tidak, terlalu ringan membiarkanmu mati kehabisan darah dengan mata terpejam damai. Hal seperti itu tak bisa membayar semua nyawa orang yang aku sayangi dengan setimpal !"

Sungmin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada nampan, perasaan pedih itu muncul, bayangan orang-orang yang telah tiada karenanya itu muncul di benakknya sekarang, membuatnya semakin sesak dan sakit.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sungmin, ia bahkan memasang tampang tak berdosa seperti hanya di tuduh mengambil permen karet dari saku celana Sungmin. Bersalah? Lupakan, bahkan perasaan seperti itu takkan ada di benak Kyuhyun terkecuali segala hal yang menyangkut Sungmin, Selebihnya ia buta akan kesalahannya.

"Begitukah? Kita bisa bahas itu nanti" Seolah tak peduli dengan pembicaraan nyawa-nyawa yang telah melayang ditangannya "Lalu bagaimana dengan jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang lain? Kenapa kau tak melarikan diri dan kenapa kau malah mengurusku? Katakan Ming.."

Sepertinya pertanyaan ini lebih menarik Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan jawaban, toh ia berpikir untuk apa membahas orang-orang menjengkelkan yang telah ia musnahkan, mereka takkan kembali bukan? Dia yang mempunyai insting yang sangat tajam, tentu saja takkan akan membiarkan Sungmin membunuhnya ataupun Sungmin mengakhiri hidupnya karena nyawa-nyawa itu.

Tampaknya untuk pertanyaan ini, Sungmin tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan mudah dan se-emosional seperti tadi. Bahkan ia tak tahu susunan kata apa yang harus ia deskripsikan, karena untuk pertanyaan tersebut adalah dorongan hatinya, yang menjadi jawabannya.

"I-itu..U-rusanku"

Sungmin sekarang menjadi gugup, dan hei, kemana perginya Sungmin yang penuh dendam dan kebencian tadi? Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai melihat itu, sudah dipastikan ia tahu penyebabnya dan otak jenius Kyuhyun akan coba memancingnya

"Bukankah kau sangat ingin menikah dengan wanita yang berstatus tunanganmu itu Ming? Seharusnya kau tak usah berada disini dan membiarkan aku gila karena kehilanganmu, bukankah kau sangat membenciku, bukankah—"

"Cukup! Kau pikir aku sama biadabnya denganmu hah? Yang dengan tak berperasaan meninggalkan kau dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku bahkan tak sempat memikirkan apapun saat kau terluka parah karenaku, kau pikir aku rela melihat orang yang.."

'—_ku sayangi kembali mati dihadapanku'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tercekat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Kyuhyun, entah kalimat itu datang dari mana. Ia merasa terpojok dan tak terima, tiba-tiba bersuara dan hampir mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin. Bukankah barusan adalah suara dari hatinya? Bukankah hati selalu jujur dengan apa yang dirasakan?

Ya tuhan..Kenapa Sungmin merasa dirinya begitu buruk sekarang. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dirinya sendiri, bahkan sekarang ia merasa semakin terpojok melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai padanya.

Meskipun kalimat yang selanjutnya tidak terlalu jelas, Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan semuanya. Ia tersenyum senang, setidaknya langkah setelah ini akan semakin mudah untuk meluluhkan Sungmin dan mengakui semuanya dengan gamblang. Sepertinya untuk kali ini cukup sampai disini, Kyuhyun tak mau membuat Sungmin terus-menerus gugup karenanya, sepertinya bentakan dan pertengkaran itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada suasana canggung yang Sungmin ciptakan seharian ini.

Sungmin segera berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati yang bergemuruh "Intinya aku takkan membiarkan kau mati dengan mudah Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun dikala Sungmin telah terlelap tidur disampingnya, ya dengan berbagai alasan Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin agar tidur disampingnya, karena hampir saja Sungmin akan tidur di ruangan lain. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan menerima semua itu.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil _smartphone_-nya yang ia simpan di laci nakas. Sekarang ia baru mengingat, bagaimana Sungmin mengetahui semuanya, kertas memo sialan yang ia simpan dilaci bersamaan dengan _smartphone_-nya kemarin malam, sepertinya tanpa sengaja terjatuh, karena ia bahkan tak menemukan kertas tersebut di saku celana ataupun jasnya.

Itulah yang bisa Kyuhyun simpulkan, ia memperhatikan Sungmin yang bergerak menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, Sungguh menggemaskan! Tangan terulur mengelus pipi mulus Sungmin.

Untung saja tiba-tiba semua ketakutannya menghilang, karena dengan ajaibnya Sungmin tak membunuhnya saat itu juga, bahkan setelah itu Sungmin seperti hilang ingatan dan tak mengungkit perihal kertas memo yang membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan kemarahan mengerikannya.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tak menyadari satu hal, insting yang ia banggakan tak mampu mencium rencana apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin buat, sehingga membuat Sungmin tak membahas kematian teman-temannya dan malah terkesan diam, seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin tak akan setenang itu, jika ia ingat kemarahan Sungmin, atau mungkin Kyuhyun terlalu senang dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba begitu perhatian. Oke, Kyuhyun lengah dalam satu hal disini.

Kyuhyun segera mengecek email yang masuk, kemudian ia melihat beberapa email yang menarik dirinya selain email dari para rekan bisnisnya.

_**From : xxxxx**_

_**Subject : Nyonya Park**_

_**Sepertinya Nyonya Park mulai bergerak, bahkan anak buahnya mulai bekerja memata-matai dan mencari informasi dari Keluarga Sungmin, kantor Sungmin dan Siwon. Orang-orang suruhan sangat teliti dan dikenal cepat bertindak, bagaimana Tuan? Saya menunggu perintah dari anda.**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis setelah membaca _email_ tersebut, ia kembali menatap Sungmin. Memiliki Sungmin memang penuh tantangan, ia sudah bisa membaca pergerakan Nyonya Park—ah, lebih tepatnya ibu tirinya tersebut, akan menggunakan jalan itu.

'_Cih! Seorang penjahat tetap seorang penjahat!'_ Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, sebenarnya semua rencana menghancurkan Nyonya Park sudah ia susun, namun karena insiden ia tertusuk seperti ini membuat ia menunda semuanya.

Kyuhyun segera men-dial nomor seseorang

Tutt..

"Ah..ini tentang Nyonya Park"

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak usah banyak berpikir untuk rencana lain, karena otaknya telah menyediakan pasokan rencana busuk untuk menghalangi dan mengalahkan usaha Nyonya Park tersebut

"_Jadi bagaimana tuan, apa perlu saya membunuh mereka semua?"_

"Kita jangan gegabah, tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Kita hanya perlu mengelabui orang-orang itu sesempurna mungkin"

Tentu saja baginya, Nyonya Park juga yang seorang penjahat. Pasti akan berpikiran sama dengannya, dikala orang-orangnya mati disaat bertugas, pasti ada masalah dan kecurigaan muncul dari sana.

"_Tepatnya salah seorang dari mereka tuan, karena selain orang itu yang lainnya hanya menunggu perintah darinya. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi, saya tahu betul orang-orang itu"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Baiklah jika begitu, seperti biasa jangan kecewakan aku. Jika semua ini berjalan mulus, kali ini kau akan mendapat bayaran 3 kali lipat"

"_Ah Baik Tuan.."_

Piip

Begitulah manusia, selalu serakah dengan harta. Kyuhyun tak memiliki kepercayaan apapun pada siapapun termasuk orang suruhannya tersebut, ia hanya percaya bahwa seseorang akan patuh bahkan mengabdi pada seseorang demi mendapatkan harta, martabat dan kekayaan yang ia idamkan.

Begitu pula dengan Nyonya Park dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mereka seperti gelas bocor yang ingin diiisi air, sehingga mereka tak pernah merasa cukup dan terus meminta diisi air lagi dan lagi.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan semua susunan rencananya, kali ini ia tidak boleh gegabah bertindak ataupun menyimpan sesuatu didepan mata Sungmin, karena setelah sembuh ia akan berpesta melihat Nyonya sengsara dan menyedihkan seperti yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

"Semuanya harus tepat waktu.."

.

.

.

"Saya sangat bersyukur karena ada anda disini, biasanya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tuan Cho, dia akan acuh dan tak akan menurut dengan nasihatku"

Sungmin mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter, ia hanya melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah di ganti perbannya oleh sang asisten dokter tersebut. Seperti yang dijanjikan oleh dokter tersebut kemarin, bahwa ia akan kemari lagi untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah anda dokter pribadi Kyuhyun?"

Tanya Sungmin sedikit penasaran, sebenarnya dari perkataan sang dokter ia bisa menebak bahwa orang tersebut adalah dokter pribadi Kyuhyun, namun ia hanya ingin memastikan

Dokter tersebut mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan senyuman "Benar, saya adalah dokter pribadi tuan Cho Kyuhyun, tepatnya saya adalah seorang Psikiater"

Sungmin tertegun menatap tak percaya Dokter tersebut "Psikiater?"

Dokter tersebut berdiri setelah melihat asistennya selesai mengganti perban ditubuh Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum dan berniat menatap Sungmin, namun jika ia melakukannya, maka akan ada banyak konsikuensi yang harus ia hadapi,

"Ya, saya Psikiater Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin masih sulit untuk mencerna ucapan sang dokter, dia ini adalah seorang Psikiater? Lalu dia dokter adalah dokter pribadi Kyuhyun, itu artinya Kyuhyun..?

Sungmin tidak mampu menyimpulkan apa yang ada di otaknya, ia lebih memilih menatap sang dokter yang tetap menunduk membereskan peralatannya. Karena merasa di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sungmin, akhirnya dokter itu memilih untuk berbicara dengan nada yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan

"Saya yakin anda adalah orang baik, sudah saatnya saya harus menceritakan semua tentang Kyuhyun pada seseorang, dia butuh pertolongan.."

Sungmin semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan sang dokter, _'Kyuhyun butuh pertolongan?'_

Akhirnya sebelum Sungmin menanyakan kembali, dokter tersebut telah pergi dari kamar itu bersama dengan asistennya, meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

Finished writing and posting on 24th of May 2013

**Big Thanks for My lovely Reviewers & Readers **

Terima kasih minna-san, _Saranghae ;))_


	7. Chapter 7: The past of Cho

**Song Recommendation this Chap 7 : Mi – I Can't (Secret Garden Ost) || BAP – One shot || Bigbang – Blue || Super Junior Yesung – Grey paper ||**

.

.

_14 Tahun yang lalu…_

"Kyu ayolah kita keluar..Appamu menunggu di bawah.."

Seorang anak lelaki yang begitu menawan bermata sendu dan memikat memakai tuxedo putih berkilau, yang terlihat lumayan berkelas untuk anak seumurannya, anak lelaki itu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti keinginannnya, dan itu telah ia lakukan hampir mungkin 2 jam, namun nihil Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap orang-orang yang memadat di halaman kediamannya lewat jendela kamarnya itu dan tak mau menjawab ajakan temannya itu ataupun sekedar menoleh.

Akhirnya anak lelaki itu putus asa, lalu ia memutuskan pergi bersama teman-temannya meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya tetap terdiam seperti patung yang otot-otot tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya saja matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan pemandangan di halaman rumahnya, hatinya berdesir sakit dan benci melihat pada sebuah titik..

"Appa kau jahat.."

Akhirnya air mata itu mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, Appanya telah menikah dengan Iblis itu. Ya, iblis yang mencabut nyawa ibunya, namun bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?!

Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana iblis itu bisa membuat sang ayah tercinta menikahinya, yang ia tahu setelah kematian ibunya satu tahun berlalu, ayahnya yang biasanya mempunyai waktu luang untuk menghabiskan kebersamaan bersama ibu dan dirinya, sekarang menjadi orang yang kaku, tak memperhatikannya dan sibuk dengan dunia politik, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menikah dengan iblis itu.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menceritakan kebenaran yang terjadi, kebenaran yang ia saksikan sendiri satu tahun lalu. Namun trauma itu membuat ia terlalu takut untuk mengadukan hal itu pada sang ayah, ia terlalu takut dibunuh oleh iblis itu.

Setahun dirinya menyimpan kebenaran ini sendiri, terus-menerus memimpikannya ia bahkan tak pernah mau tidur karena harus melihat peristiwa waktu itu sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh sakit.

Kyuhyun terisak mengingat sang ibu, ibu yang sangat ia rindukan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membuat Doraemon menjadi nyata dan mengembalikan kehidupannya seperti dulu, mengembalikan sosok ayahnya yang sangat hangat, dan terlebih ia mengembalikan sosok yang ia butuhkan selama ini -Ibu.

Kyuhyun bahkan merindukan omelan sang ibu ketika ia ketahuan bolos sekolah karena bermain ke _Game Center _bersama Changmin dan akhirnya menghukumnya untuk memakan sayuran selama satu minggu. Ia merindukan nasi kotak yang selalu ibunya selipkan di tas sekolahnya, ia merindukan ibunya yang selalu membuatnya tenang saat dia mengadu sering dibully teman-temannya karena ayahnya seorang pejabat, ia merindukan ibunya yang selalu sigap datang dan memeluknya saat ia berteriak tengah malam karena bermimpi dikejar hantu.

Ya tuhan..Kyuhyun merindukan segala yang ada di ibunya.

"Eomma..Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..Hiks"

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit sehingga ia akhirnya terisak begitu dalam, sungguh perih mendengarkan isakan anak kecil yang begitu polos ini. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus mengadu pada siapa lagi, ia bahkan tak bisa percaya siapapun untuk menceritakan semua ini, ia takut dan terluka. Ia mengusap airmatanya yang terus mengalir.

Ia kemudian menatap tajam iblis yang tengah bersanding dengan ayahnya, bagaimana iblis itu tersenyum berseri-seri saling menatap bersama sang ayah, dan menampilkan wajahnya seperti seorang malaikat yang dulu pernah ia kenal.

Ia terduduk di kursi dekat nakas, ia mengambil salah satu frame disana. Frame yang berisikan potret dirinya dan sang ibunya yang tengah mencolekkan kue ulang tahun untuk sang ayah. Perasaan sakit dan kehilangannya kini tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan sesuatu. Karena sepenuhnya sekarang, kebencian dan luka telah menguasai hati polosnya, hati seorang anak kecil yang bahkan seharusnya hanya tahu tentang kesenangan bukan beban.

Cklekk..

Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka, ia mengejang ketakutan mengetahui siapa yang masuk, dengan kaku ia menyimpan frame itu. Wanita yang dipanggil iblis oleh Kyuhyun itu hadir dihadapannya dan tersenyum –yang menurut Kyuhyun itu mengerikan.

Ia berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun dan mengusap sedikit air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupuk mata Cho kecil ini dan berkata "Lupakan masa lalu itu anak tampan"

Kyuhyun menjadi gemetar hebat, giginya menggertak karena iblis ini begitu dekat dengannya dan menyentuh dirinya, tangan ini..

"Sejujurnya aku menyukai anak pintar dan tampan sepertimu, aku ingin kita mulai dari awal lagi. Anggap setahun lalu itu adalah mimpi buruk saja, bagaimana hmm?" Kyuhyun akhirnya meneteskan air matanya lagi dan menahan napasnya karena gugup ketakutan

Wanita itu segera memeluk tubuh kaku Kyuhyun dan menatap ke sebuah arah dengan perasaan tak tentu "Karena aku takkan membiarkanmu mengadu pada ayahmu ataupun membuatmu terbunuh, aku akan memegang kata terakhir—" wanita itu menutup matanya sejenak "Kata terakhir ibumu"

**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY / Kazhazious**

**Proudly Present :**

**Be Locked by Soul**

Warning :

YAOI, Boyslove || Crime, Thriller, Romance and Angst (for this chap) || M Rated for Blood Scene, Mature Adult || Queen of Typo(es) lol || OOC ||

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

This is my second work after Pink In The Blues ^^

**so**

**Plagiatism, Copy Paste, Bash and Flame, Don't Allowed!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

**KyuMin is REAL !**

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"Sialan! Untuk apa wanita itu datang kemari?!"

Kyuhyun terduduk di kursi pinggir lantai 2, menatap ke lantai bawah dengan tajam, ia memperhatikan orang-orangnya tengah sibuk membersihkan dapur. Ya, dapur itu harus dibersihkan, hingga aroma masakan Sungmin sebelumnya tak tercium lagi, atau jika perlu dapur tersebut harus terlihat tak pernah tersentuh.

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai kunci yang terdapat di pojokan kursi yang ia duduki. Kunci itu harus secepatnya masuk ke dalam saku celananya, bukan sebuah kunci yang berharga namun kunci tersebut adalah kunci ruangan galeri yang ada terletak di pinggir pantry dan ruang makan.

Kyuhyun tampaknya sedang tidak senang, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu datar disertai dengan garis rahang yang mengeras. Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang-orangnya yang telah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka ke _smartphone-_nya. Tak lama sebelum ini, Kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari salah seorang wanita yang ia benci.

Lalu salah seorang penjaga rumahnya menaiki tangga dan membungkuk hormat "Tuan, Nona Sunkyu sudah ada di depan gerbang"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat dagunya dan kemudian penjaga itu pergi.

Ya, Sunkyu dengan ajaibnya sekarang datang ke rumahnya. Dibilang ajaib karena wanita pendek itu tak biasanya mengganggu dirinya di kediamannya ini. Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega, karena semuanya telah dikerjakan sangat rapi oleh orang-orangnya.

"Oppa..Aku datang"

Sunkyu menaiki tangga dengan lincah, dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk santai di sofa tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya menyambutnya dengan tersenyum

Sunkyu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir Kyuhyun "Tadi aku pergi ke kantormu oppa, tapi katanya oppa sedang ada di rumah"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Sunkyu datar "Begitu? Memang ada masalah apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa banyak basa-basi

Tentu saja Kyuhyun bisa menebak jika sang adik punya maksud untuk datang kesini, adik tirinya ini tidak pernah datang ke kediamannya ini. Dan ini adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya, jangan katakan kalau adiknya ini tahu tentang keberadaan Sungmin. Dan itu adalah sebuah tebakan menggelikan yang pernah ia buat.

Sunkyu tersenyum miris, sesekali ia menggigit ujung bibirnya karena menahan kegelisahan yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan sejak awal, kakak tirinya tersebut memang pantas bertanya seperti itu padanya. Mungkin ini akan terkesan memaksakan kehendaknya namun, ia tidak ada pilihan lain

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa oppa, aku hampir gila memikirkan Sungmin oppa setiap hari dan juga tentang pernikahanku. Eomma hanya menyuruhku untuk diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun bahkan bicara pada appa pun, tidak boleh. Bagaimana bisa aku tenang"

Sunkyu menunduk sedih memikirkan kelangsungan berita pernikahannya, ia seorang calon pengantin beberapa minggu lagi dan menggelikannya sang calon mempelai pria malah menghilang tanpa kabar, ia hampir gila karena hal ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas ke arah Sunkyu yang menurutnya terlalu mendramatisir menampilkan wajah kepedihan, dan hei Kyuhyun sedikitnya menikmati penderitaan itu!

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu, lalu apa tujuanmu menemuiku?"

.

.

.

"_Oppa aku mohon…"_

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya sepertinya ia mendengar suara yang menurutnya familiar, ia berusaha mencarinya tapi semuanya terlalu gelap

"_Aku sangat mencintai Sungmin oppa.."_

Itu suara Sunkyu! Sunkyu menyebut namanya, ia terus-menerus mencari sumber suara itu yang sayup-sayupnya terdengar terus menjauh, Sungmin mulai panik karena tak bisa menemukannya, kenapa ini begitu aneh. Akhirnya Sungmin membuka mata dan bangun seketika, ia mendapati dirinya yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hahh..Itu mimpi.."

Sungmin mendesah kecewa dan mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan. Ia sangat merindukan suara yang terasa begitu nyata di telinganya, namun di sisi lain ada sebuah bongkahan perasaan yang menghantam sesuatu yang telah terbentuk di hatinya saat ini. Bersalah atau apa?

"Eh?"

Sungmin baru menyadari dimana ia sekarang, ia mendapati dirinya yang terduduk di sebuah sofa lusuh beralaskan selimut hangat menutupi tubuhnya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya merasa asing dengan tempat ini, dan ia bingung bagaimana bisa tertidur dan sekarang mendapati dirinya di sebuah tempat atau ruangan yang belum pernah ia lihat ini, ruangan ini tampak remang-remang dan tak jelas di penglihatannya.

"Apakah aku masih berada di alam mimpi?"

Sungmin menggigit lidahnya, dan langsung Sungmin mengerang kesakitan. kemudian karena penasaran dan bingung Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan mendekati gundukan tak beraturan memenuhi sudut ruangan itu, ia tak tahu apa itu, karena semuanya hanya tertutupi kain yang telah menguning berdebu. Sungmin bertaruh ruangan ini mungkin sudah tak terjamah sangat lama.

Tetap saja Sungmin masih bingung kenapa ia ada disini, seingatnya ia sedang memasak untuk makan malam Kyuhyun dan tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu, namun secara ajaib ia menemukan dirinya di ruangan ini saat terbangun.

Oh iya Kyuhyun, pasti ini pekerjaan si Cho itu! Dan pasti ini masih di sebuah ruangan di kediaman Kyuhyun karena terhirup dari baunya. Hey, jangan menganggap Sungmin aneh! Dan itu benar, rumah Kyuhyun memiliki wangi yang khas meskipun ia pergi ke bagian manapun dari rumah itu wanginya tetap tercium, dan Sungmin sudah membuktikannya.

Otak Sungmin yang pintar segera menemukan kecurigaan dari ruangan ini dan berharap menemukan sesuatu. Ya sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun misalnya untuk pembuktian satu hal, ia segera berbalik menuju lemari kecil yang tak tertutupi kain itu.

Seorang seperti Kyuhyun pasti punya tempat dimana menyimpan tentang jati dirinya ataupun tentang masa lalunya, dan ya berkas-berkas penting setidaknya. Dan Sungmin berharap ruangan ini menyimpan itu semua!

Sungmin segera menggeledah lemari kecil itu, bukan selama ini Sungmin tak berusaha mencari apapun tentang Kyuhyun di rumah ini saat Kyuhyun terluka, namun semua sudut di rumah ini tak memberinya hal yang ia inginkan, bahkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun hanya tersimpan buku-buku tua tentang bisnis, tak ada sedikitpun map atau cek pembayaran mencurigakan apapun.

Nihil, itulah hasilnya. Sungmin menghela napasnya, di lemari itu Sungmin hanya menemukan barang yang menurutnya tak penting dan aneh. Sebuah kotak nasi tua, bola sepak lapuk yang bertanda tangan, joystick, syal-syal tua yang mengeluarkan wangi vannila, seperti wewangian yang selalu ia pakai.

Oke Sungmin menyerah, Sungmin sudah tak berminat dengan ruangan pengap ini. Lalu ia menutup kembali lemari itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya namun terkunci

'_Sialan! Ini memang pasti perbuatan Kyuhyun!'_

Dukk..Dukk..Dukk

Sungmin langsung menendang-nendang pintu itu dengan kesal "Cho brengsek cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Lalu tanpa sengaja kakinya yang terus menendang pintu itu tersangkut kain yang melambai di pinggir pintu yang menutupi salah satu gundukan itu, namun Sungmin yang kesal membiarkannya tetap menyangkut dan berniat menendang pintu lagi, sehingga kain itu tertarik

Srettt..

Sungmin menoleh dan terdiam seketika, kain itu tersingkap oleh kakinya. Ternyata menutupi sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan olehnya, ia kira barang-barang yang tertutupi kain lusuh berdebu itu hanya sebuah pajangan koleksi-koleksi mengerikan Kyuhyun, namun..

Sungmin berjalan ke rak tersebut dan memandangi salah satu benda disana, tangannya dengan gemetar meraih benda itu lebih mendekatkan ke pandangan matanya. Akhirnya ia menemukan salah satu pembuktian itu. Hatinya bergemuruh..

Mungkin benda itu adalah salah satu dari benda yang mempunyai isi hampir sama semuanya. Sungmin meneteskan air matanya, meskipun ia tak yakin, hatinya menguatkan dirinya bahwa itu Kyuhyun kecil.

Ya, benda itu adalah frame yang berisikan gambar Kyuhyun kecil yang tersenyum polos tengah dipeluk oleh seorang wanita, yang ia yakini itu sebagai ibunya Kyuhyun. Dia terenyuh bagaimana senyuman Kyuhyun kecil sangat manis dan polos, bukan seperti sekarang..

Ia mengambil frame lainnya, Sungmin terkekeh di sela-sela tangis dan perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti dadanya, terlihat di photo itu Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersemu mengecup pipi sang ibu, lalu matanya itu, Sungguh menyiratkan mata sebuah jiwa yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

Ya tuhan..

Sungmin menengadah menatap langit-langit ruangan yang meremang, Hatinya tiba-tiba sakit kembali.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya bisa kubantu untuk Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menatap dokter itu dengan penasaran, bagaimana mungkin ia terus terngiang-ngiang perkataan sang dokter saat kemarin sore bilang bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkan pertolongannya. Jika dilihat dari materi tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih kaya bahkan dia seorang pebisnis hebat daripada dirinya, lalu jika tentang keselamatan hey tentu saja dia yang harusnya meminta bantuan pada orang lain bukan Kyuhyun, karena memang Kyuhyun tak memerlukan bantuan, justru menurutnya Kyuhyun harus dibantu bagaimana agar bisa masuk penjara.

Dokter itu membalas tatapan Sungmin setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius setelah mengganti perbannya tadi, lalu mereka menyelesaikan langkah mereka ke luar kamar dan mendudukkan diri ke sofa di dekat pintu kamar tersebut, setelah menutup pintu kamar itu dengan pelan.

Dokter itu membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum "Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu untuk membawa keluar dari lingkaran yang mencekal jiwanya"

Sungmin semakin bingung dan menatap dokter itu dengan kesal, ayolah kata-kata dokter itu sulit untuk Sungmin mengerti

"Apa maksudmu dokter…Ehmm—"

"Panggil aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Kita bahkan seumuran"

Sungmin menghela napasnya menanggapi _innocent smile_ dokter bernama Donghae tersebut, selama ini Sungmin tak tahu nama dokter ini, alasannya tentu saja ia hanya berinteraksi tentang luka dan kesehatan Kyuhyun, selebihnya tak ada. Lagipula Kyuhyun selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya bersama siapapun, meskipun ini dengan dokter pribadinya yang tengah menyembuhkannya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Donghae-ssi, apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi.."

Donghae segera menyandarkan punggung pada badan kursi dan mulai membuka sesuatu yang selama ini hanya yang ia tahu dan menutup hal itu dari siapapun.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun dapat membunuh orang-orang di sekitarmu dengan begitu sadis karena alasan sepele"

Sungmin terkejut menatap Donghae, bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu? Sungmin semakin bingung dan penasaran. Siapa sebenarnya dokter bernama Lee Donghae ini?

"Aku tahu, kau sangat membenci Kyuhyun karena segala pembunuhan yang telah ia lakukan. Dan juga penculikkan terhadapmu, tapi percayalah ia sebenarnya bukan orang biadab yang tak mempunyai hati nurani, Sungmin-ssi"

Donghae menatap Sungmin yang terlihat seperti mengingat kembali sebuah kebencian dan trauma di dalamnya, ia membuang mukanya menatap jemari tangannya

"Kau harus percaya padaku, selama ini dia hanya terkurung oleh jiwanya sendiri"

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu? Bahkan kau bekerja untuknya dan aku baru mengenalmu beberapa hari. Kau pikir aku terlihat mudah dibodohi hah?" Sungmin membanjiri Donghae dengan berbagai tudingan

Mungkin Sungmin sekarang tak memahami arah jalan cerita apa yang akan disajikan oleh pria disampingnya ini, namun benar apa yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi. Pria ini bahkan bekerja menjadi dokter pribadi Kyuhyun, sekarang tiba-tiba membual kata-kata aneh padanya. Apa dia berusaha memperdaya Sungmin layaknya Kyuhyun?

"Dia pasienku secara mutlak dalam bidang psikiater, bukankah apapun yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan masa lalunya sedikit besarnya aku mengetahuinya?" Donghae menggantung kalimatnya dan lagi-lagi memamerkan _innocent smile_-nya "Lagipula emm..Mungkin ini sekedar informasi untukmu, Aku adalah teman Kyuhyun dari kecil, apa yang tak aku ketahui tentang dia. Aku yakin tuan Sungmin mempunyai banyak pertanyaan tentang Cho Kyuhyun di kepalanya"

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Donghae, ia terkejut bukan karena pernyataan Donghae tentang dirinya sendiri dan siapa sebenarnya dia, tapi tebakan atau mungkin pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun yang telah dibaca Donghae. Itu tepat mengenai sasaran pikirannya.

"Aku tak suka banyak basa-basi, intinya apa yang kau ingin dariku?" Ujar Sungmin tak sabar

"Sabar Sungmin-ssi..Kau tahu, Kyuhyun yang saat ini adalah kebalikan Kyuhyun yang dulu aku kenal saat kecil, mungkin siapapun pasti akan membenarkan jika manusia bisa berubah kapan saja. Tapi Kyuhyun itu bukan berubah melainkan semenjak 15 tahun lalu seperti terlahir menjadi orang lain yang sama sekali tak aku kenal sebagai sahabatnya"

Sungmin menyerngit bingung "15 tahun lalu?"

Pernyataan tentang tahun itu sama seperti apa yang selalu Kyuhyun katakan padanya, hanya ia bilang apapun yang Sungmin perbuat disangkut-pautkan dengan kenangan 15 tahun yang telah terlewat.

Dan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin jengah setiap mendengarnya, karena tak mengerti apapun.

Donghae menganggukan kepala dan menatap tak tentu pada suatu titik, sepertinya ini juga berat untuk ia ceritakan "15 tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak yang menurutku manja yang gemar bergelayut manja pada ibunya. Tapi terkadang Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan karena otak jeniusnya. Dia memiliki kebahagiaan yang sempurna karena keluarganya yang begitu harmonis juga kaya, dan itu tak membuatnya sombong. Dia senang bergaul dengan siapapun karena sifatnya yang begitu ramah, humoris dan hangat, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku waktu itu, bahkan aku menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri"

Donghae menerawang membayangkan masa lalu yang begitu manis, kenangan yang membuatnya harus merasa perih dengan kenyataan setelah itu dan juga masa ini "Kyuhyun itu dulu setiap kali ia berbicara pasti akan membahas ibunya, ia sangat mengidolakan ibunya, sampai-sampai ia bilang bahwa suatu hari dia tidak mau memiliki pacar ataupun istri karena sangat mencintai ibunya kecuali suatu hari ia menemukan seseorang yang mirip ibunya dalam segala hal, haha.." Donghae tertawa hambar dan sejenak menatap jendela kaca yang bercahaya karena ditimpa bias cahaya matahari sore.

"Namun tanpa disangka dan kejadian itu berlangsung tiba-tiba, ibu Kyuhyun meninggal yang katanya itu sebuah kecelakaan. Dari sana Kyuhyun yang menyenangkan dan bersahabat berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang senang menyendiri, bahkan saat sekolahpun Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi bermain dengan siapapun. Awalnya aku hanya berpikir Kyuhyun sedih dan memerlukan waktu untuk menerima kematian ibunya, namun.." Donghae tersenyum getir mengingatnya, matanya memanas mengingat hal itu.

Sedangkan Sungmin menatap Donghae tak percaya, seorang Kyuhyun yang arogan, Pscyo, dan gila seperti sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang menyenangkan dulunya? Bahkan sangat menyayangi ibunya?

Ia mengerti, bahkan Sungmin sangat mengerti dengan perasaan kehilangan itu sosok seorang ibu itu.

Dan akhirnya Sungmin mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun selama ini manja padanya karena mungkin, Kyuhyun merasa ia menemukan sosok yang ia cintai dan bisa membahagiakannya lagi, hatinya sedikit menghangat menyimpulkan akan hal itu. Meskipun itu bukan sebuah kesimpulan sempurna saat ini.

"Ternyata sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tak pernah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang manis dan menyenangkan, ia seperti menjadi alien yang tak membutuhkan siapapun. Ia menjadi sosok yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengenalnya, sangat dingin dan menyiratkan kebencian pada siapapun yang bertatapan dengannya, terlebih saat setahun kemudian Ayahnya menikahi wanita yang ternyata itu sahabat ibunya, Kyuhyun seperti sangat hancur dari sana"

Donghae tak bisa menahan ucapannya yang begitu emosional mengingat masa lalu _Dongsaeng_ tersayangnya. Ia hampir meneteskan air matanya.

Sungmin terasa dadanya bergetar, ia membuka suaranya "Apa kau tak coba mendekatinya, maksudku kau itu sahabatnya bukan? Apa kau tak mencoba untuk mendengarkan masalahnya"

Donghae menahan luapan emosinya, setidaknya saat ini dia harus perlahan menceritakan segalanya pada Sungmin. Dia harus sabar demi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin atau siapapun itu nantinya.

"Sudah kucoba, namun seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi. Kyuhyun terkesan menjauhi siapapun, termasuk sahabat karibnya aku, Changmin, Zhoumi dan Minho. Setelah itu aku tak pernah mengetahui apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ayahku membantuku untuk mengorek informasi dari keluarga Kyuhyun. Dan saat aku bertemu kembali dengannya di perguruan tinggi, aku merasakan banyak hal aneh yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang dingin dan pendiam di masa lalu ternyata tak berubah sedikitpun, ditambah terkadang ia menatap seseorang dengan tajam, lalu selanjutnya tersenyum mengerikan, dan saat itu aku yang sudah dewasa tak bisa membiarkan hal ganjil itu dengan diam saja, akhirnya dengan berbagai usaha aku mencoba berteman lagi dengan Kyuhyun dan aku mencoba mengetahui apa yang selama ini terjadi dengan Kyuhyun"

Rasanya Sungmin kali ini semakin ingin mengetahui bagaimana Kyuhyun itu di masa lalu, Kyuhyun yang menyenangkan, Kyuhyun yang dingin dan Kyuhyun apalagi yang bisa dia temukan?

Sungmin sungguh benar-benar ingin mengetahui Kyuhyun lebih dalam, mungkin Sungmin saat ini tak sadar ketertarikan dirinya tentang masa lalu Kyuhyun adalah dimana ia mencoba ingin mengenali Kyuhyun bukan sebagai pendengar, namun sebagai seorang manusia yang tengah memiliki perasaan tertentu terhadap objek yang menjadi patokan pembicaraannya saat ini.

"Lalu apa kali ini berhasil? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa dia berubah seperti itu? Cepat ceritakan padaku!"

Donghae tersenyum sekilas mendengar Sungmin begitu antusias, sepertinya Sungmin telah memiliki perasaan untuk Kyuhyun. Seorang dokter namun juga psikiater sepertinya takkan salah tebakan.

"Tidak, mungkin saat itu Kyuhyun menerimaku kembali. Akan tetapi dia tak membiarkanku mengetahui apapun tentangnya, benar-benar hanya berteman seolah teman di kampus saja. Dan suatu hari ketika aku mengunjungi makam nenekku, aku tak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun sedang memeluk batu nisan ibunya sambil menangis dalam, dan aku tertegun melihat itu. Namun seketika Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berbicara sendiri seperti halnya sang ibu itu ada disana, lalu dilemparkan lembaran photo ke pinggir makam ibunya. Aku tak sempat mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan karena jarakku lumayan jauh dari tempat ia berada, dan yang membuat aku terkejut dan terbelalak tak percaya, saat sebuah kupu-kupu yang hinggap di ujung batu nisan ibunya, dengan cepat dan kasar Kyuhyun menghancurkan kupu-kupu tak berdosa itu hingga mati tak berbentuk bahkan rerumputan yang tumbuh di sekitar makam ibunya ia cabut kasar dan berteriak keras 'Jangan pernah sentuh ibuku, kalian menyakitinya! Apapun, siapapun kalian, akan kubunuh!' Setelah itu aku bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, dan dia tidak beres karena kematian ibunya"

Donghae menghela napasnya panjang, mungkin ia terlalu terbuka membicarakan segala kepahitan Kyuhyun pada orang lain, namun ia percaya pada Sungmin apapun itu alasannya. Sungmin memiliki sesuatu yang selama ini bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali menemukan dirinya.

Donghae sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun layaknya adik kandung, ia bahkan merelakan dirinya kembali mengambil studinya specialis psikitri setelah mendapat gelar sarjana dokter umumnya, ia juga bahkan merelakan dianggap hanya suka dengan uang demi bisa memantau Kyuhyun lebih dekat, demi bisa mengetahui apa membuat Kyuhyun yang kadang mengerang kesakitan ketika mimpi buruknya kembali menghantam jiwanya, raungan itu, tatapan itu menyiratkan kebencian juga luka yang seperti tumbuh besar bersama raganya.

Dan segala pembunuhan dan kekejian Kyuhyun harus secepatnya berakhir, setidaknya ini bukan karena alasan kemanusiaan saja, namun juga Kyuhyun terlalu lama menutup rapat matanya dari kehidupan dia yang sesungguhnya.

Donghae melihat ke arah Sungmin yang terdiam kaku. Sungmin tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia dengar sore ini. Kehidupan Kyuhyun yang begitu rumit dan sifat Kyuhyun yang tak masuk di akal membuatnya merinding juga merasa iba terhadap diri Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui segalanya dengan gamblang.

Rasanya Sungmin seperti terputar kembali pertama mereka bertemu, pertama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu. Waktu itu ia merasakan tatapan dingin menusuk seperti es kutub dari Kyuhyun, bahkan itu ia rasakan saat jarak mereka jauh. Namun tiba-tiba mata hazel itu seperti es yang terkena cahaya hangat matahari pagi. Perlahan mencair dan memandangnya dengan pandangan lain.

Ia mengingat kembali saat Kyuhyun selalu mengigau tentang ibunya dengan sangat panik, ia teringat pada putaran dimana ia menemukan kertas memo usang, ia terhenyak menunduk keras meremas kepalanya kasar.

"A-aku sepertinya mengetahui penyebab Kyuhyun seperti itu, aku sepertinya tahu bahwa ibu Kyuhyun itu meninggal karena dibunuh.."

"Aku kira kau tak mengetahui hal itu.."

"Katakan apakah sebenarnya dia mempunyai penyakit sekarang atau kah gi—"

"Kyuhyun bukan gila atau apapun itu, aku takkan mau menyebutkan penyakit apapun itu. Aku hanya bisa berkata bahwa Kyu tertekan karena kematian ibunya, pembunuhan ibunya, dan membuat dia tak percaya pada siapapun, hanya saja Kyuhyun yang memiliki ketakutan mendalam membuatnya seperti ini. Menemukanmu dan membunuh orang di sekitarmu itu adakah salah satu ketakutan terbesar dia karena trauma kehilangan orang yang disayangi oleh sahabat-sahabat ibunya itu"

Ketakutan kehilangan? Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak

'_dia sudah menyentuhmu di depan mataku Ming, aku sungguh tak tenang..'_

'_Kumohon Ming, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku..Aku tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi..dan aku takkan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku..'_

Itu maksudnya kenapa Kyuhyun mengurungnya, tak memperlihatkan dirinya pada siapapun. Sungmin rasanya ingin menangis, ia mendapati banyak kenyataan perih sekarang, di lain sisi ia senang karena ia menjadi orang yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun, di sisi lain ia merasa teriris dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang dan juga masa lalunya, namun di sisi lain ia mempunyai dendam yang harus terbayarkan.

Ya tuhan..Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya mendapati Donghae mengelus pundak Sungmin "Jangan takut, kau harus percaya Kyuhyun yang selama ini hanya tersesat. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya mengikis tembok hitam yang menyedot segala sisi putih dalam dirinya, dan aku tahu itu adalah kau. Suatu hari aku berdoa agar Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang yang bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun, dan aku senang ketika tangan Kyuhyun sendirilah yang membawa takdir untuk menyelamatkannya, meskipun dengan cara keji"

Sungmin tertegun. Takdir yang membawanya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun? Apa Sungmin percaya dengan takdir yang seperti itu? Lalu jika ia percaya, apakah ia bisa melakukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun? Sedangkan selama ini ia bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang tercintanya di tangan orang yang katanya membutuhkannya itu, lalu sekarang bagaimana bisa ia menyelamatkan Kyuhyun?

Dorongan dirinya yang begitu besar, menguasainya untuk mengikuti hati nurani yang selalu berpihak pada perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun, dan sekarang perasaan yang telah menguat itu memberi keyakinan pada dirinya.

Donghae beranjak dan memakai kembali kacamatanya, ia mengacak sekilas rambut Sungmin.

"Untuk hari ini mungkin aku hanya bisa mengatakan tentang Kyuhyun sampai disini, aku takut Kyuhyun bangun dan mencurigai kita. Tenang saja Sungmin, aku berpihak pada kebenaran. Meskipun suatu saat Kyuhyun harus di jebloskan ke penjara. Aku akan merelakannya jika itu demi kebaikan Kyuhyun.."

**Flasback End**

.

.

Sungmin semakin terisak menatap frame itu satu persatu, dia tak tahu kenapa harus mengetahui hal ini, kenapa dia harus tahu Kyuhyun seperti ini..

Sungmin menatap perih wajah-wajah polos Kyuhyun yang terpampang disana, dia tidak bisa membayangkan masa lalu Kyuhyun yang harus di jalaninya sehingga seperti sekarang ini, seorang anak kecil yang masih polos mengetahui ibu yang dibunuh dan Kyuhyun membalaskan dendamnya, tidakkah itu sangat logis?

Maksud Sungmin disini, dendam itu pasti dimiliki oleh siapapun di hatinya dan pasti pernah terbersit di hati manusia manapun, namun dendam Kyuhyun yang mengendap selama 15 tahun itu sangatlah tak wajar dan mempengaruhinya saat ini. Ia tak peduli kapan Kyuhyun mengetahui pembunuhan itu, atau mungkin saat kematiannya pun Kyuhyun berada tempat kejadian?

Tidak, Sungmin sepertinya harus mengusap air matanya dan mendapati dirinya, meskipun itu masa lalu Kyuhyun yang sangat tragis, namun sekarang adalah masa sekarang, dia sekarang akan mengakui perasaannya bagaimana dia mulai jatuh cinta tak wajar pada pria pembunuh seperti Kyuhyun, Ya dia mencintainya. Seorang Lee Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Oleh sebab itu Sungmin sangat peduli setelah Donghae memberitahu segalanya sekarang.

Ia bahkan menuruti saja, bagaimana ia harus membuat Kyuhyun menemukan kembali dirinya dengan perlahan. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun terus berbuat keji, bahkan saat tadi pagi Sungmin menerima sebuah bahan makanan dari seorang penjaga dan tak sengaja tangan mereka bertumpu, Kyuhyun yang jelas melihat itu kalap mengerang marah langsung menyeret penjaga tersebut ke halaman belakang dan mengarahkan pistolnya, jika saja Sungmin tidak membekap Kyuhyun dengan permintaan maaf dan ciuman nekad, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menghilang satu nyawa manusia kembali.

Meskipun Sungmin tak mengenal Kyuhyun yang dulu dan hanya mengenal Kyuhyun yang keji di awal cerita, namun ia tetap ingin membuat Kyuhyun normal, dan setidaknya Sungmin ingin mencintai Kyuhyun dengan normal meskipun rasanya ia takkan mempertahankan perasaan itu, jika Kyuhyun telah sadar dan Sungmin akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal pula.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin berjalan menuju gundukan-gundukan lainnya yang masih terselimuti kain berdebu itu, ia tarik semuanya sampai habis. Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan berjalan menyalakan saklar dan matanya kembali berair menemukan ruang pengap tadi menjadi terang dengan ruangan yang di penuhi oleh photo Kyuhyun kecil dan Ibunya tercinta.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menahan sakit di sekitar bagian kanan tubuhnya setelah mengusir dan menyeret adik tirinya yang menyebalkan itu. Jika saja dia gegabah, saat itu juga hasratnya untuk mencekik Sunkyu dan melemparnya ke lantai 2 melambung tinggi karena di rasa Sunkyu seperti mengantarkan nyawanya dengan suka rela padanya, salahkan saja mengapa Sunkyu terlahir sebagai anak Nyonya Park sang iblis itu, sehingga ia sangat menginginkan Sunkyu mati. Tapi bukan di rumahnya ini, dan ini bukan saatnya Sunkyu mati dengan mudah.

Adik tirinya itu memintanya untuk membantu menemukan Sungmin, hingga memohon, merayu bahkan berlutut padanya. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun terbahak-bahak dalam hati menertawai ketidakberdayaan Sunkyu, dan _what the hell!_ Sunkyu meminta tolong padanya yang jelas-jelas orang yang tengah memiliki Sungmin saat ini, oh tidak Selamanya bahkan! Kyuhyun meralat itu dapat hati.

Kyuhyun pun tidak mau terlihat mencurigakan, dia bersikap seperti biasanya, acuh, dingin dan sedikit malas dengan Sunkyu, lalu dengan berpura-pura iba Kyuhyun menerima permohonan itu atas dasar persaudaraan seorang adik dan kakak –tiri tentunya.

'_Dasar perempuan bodoh!'_

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan pintu galerinya, Ya Kyuhyun yang tak suka lengah dan 'kecolongan' sedikitpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengamankan Sungmin di tempat yang tak pernah di jamah siapapun. Ia memasukkan Sungmin kesana setelah membius Sungmin sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan kunci pintu tersebut, senyumannya terkembang saat ia yakini bahwa Sungmin pasti masih tertidur lelap dengan damai..

Cklekk..

Matanya membulat sempurna, ia mengerang marah tak tertahankan. Sungmin sudah sadarkan diri. Ia membuka dan menyaksikan harta-harta berharganya, yang telah Kyuhyun simpan dengan sangat baik selama ini.

Ia melihat kembali banyak senyuman malaikat yang 15 tahun ini ia rindukan, Kyuhyun sudah menjaganya selama bertahun-tahun potret ibunya, namun hari ini karena kesalahan fatalnya, Sungmin menemukan itu semua dan membukanya, membuat ia lebih dekat pada sebuah lubang kesakitan yang selama ini menggerogotinya.

Matanya berkilat menunjukkan iblis itu datang menyeruak dari dalam dirinya, semua ini tak boleh siapapun mengetahui juga menyentuhnya meskipun itu Sungmin, ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya..

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sekarang.

Brakk!

Ia banting seketika pintu itu dengan kasar, membuat Sungmin refleks menoleh dengan mata yang sudah membengkak merah, ia terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan iblis

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN LEE SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

Seorang wanita tengah melihat hasil kertas-kertas _print_-an yang menunjukkan data sebuah letak dari GPS yang terpasang di _smartphone_ seseorang,

Ia mengerang marah melihat hasilnya"Apa kau yakin Kyuhyun itu yang menyembunyikan dia?"

Orang itu membanting berkas-berkas tersebut merasa tak percaya, ia menatap tajam ke lalu lintas kota yang tersaji lewat jendela itu. Sungguh ini diluar dugaannya!

"Data ini akurat dari keberadaan_ smartphone_ Sungmin terakhir di jalan tol di hari kematian Siwon, lalu GPS itu mati dan menghilang di sekitar kawasan perbukitan ini"

Ujar seseorang yang tengah menjelaskan penuh percaya diri, dia seorang yang handal IT mana mungkin ia salah menterjemahkan pesan-pesan analog itu.

"Dia berusaha bermain-main denganku!" wanita itu meremas salah satu kertas yang masih tersisa di genggamnya, Dia melemparkannya kasar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Orang tersebut menatap wanita itu tak mengerti, ia yang tiba-tiba diminta melacak sebuah _e-mail_ dan nomor telepon, hanya mengiyakan karena sang klien bilang ini darurat.

Wanita itu segera mengambil tas kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

"Kyuhyun berusaha bermain-main denganku, dan dia akan menyesal karena telah membodohiku Changmin-ssi"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

Finished writing and posting on 01st of July 2013

Yosshhh.. minna, satu chapter lagi republish! Setelah Chap 8, kita melanjut ke Chap baru! Horrree(?) *gembira ._.

Gomawo buat minna yang masih berkenan meninggalkan review-nya ^^b

**Big Thanks for My lovely Reviewers & Readers :**

**Phia89, Kim Yong Neul, peri pinkhijau, Zahra Amelia, endah. kyumin137, Lee'90, kaisooism, MalaJaeWook, dessykyumin, grace. grace. 9026, kyuminjoy, Zen Liu, coffeewie137, Meong, ChanMoody, kyumin pu, PrinceJoy, zaAra evilkyu, sissy, minnie kyumin, Glows Kyumin Angel, zefanyagyu, baekhyunniewife, vherakim1, Guest, Park Heeni, Maximumelf, bebek, Keybin, DeaMINGYU, Karen Kouzuki, fonami-kyuminelf, heeheeKMrealformELF, **dan juga para readers yang belum mau memberikan reviewnya aka siders kkk

Terima kasih minna-san, _Saranghae ;))_

See U next Chap!^^

Berkenankah Minna-san mereview lagi?:'))


	8. Chapter 8 : Romance and Psychopathic

**A KyuMin Fanfiction from**

**Kazha KazuhaJOY **

**Proudly Present :**

"**Be Locked by Soul"**

Warning :

YAOI, Boyslove || Crime, Thriller, Romance and lil bit Angst || M Rated for Blood Scene || Queen of Typo(s) lol || OOC ||

**Disclaimer :**

This fic is Mine,

all the stories in it purely hatched from my rotting brain, kkk

I'am a KyuMin Shipper

This is my second work after Pink In The Blues ^^

**so**

**DON'T COPAS ! NO PLAGIARISM ! NO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

.

.

**KyuMin is (really) REAL !**

.

.

Happy Reading & enJOY!^^

.

**Background Music: B.A.P – ONE SHOT || Yesung Super Junior – Grey paper ||**

.

_Previous :_

_Brakk!_

_Ia banting seketika pintu itu dengan kasar, membuat Sungmin refleks menoleh dengan mata yang sudah membengkak merah, ia terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan iblis_

"_APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN LEE SUNGMIN!"_

.

.

**Chapter 8**

.

.

.

Sungmin tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, ia refleks menyimpan _frame_ itu dengan kaku. tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun telah sangat nyata di depan matanya, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, bahkan keberaniannya untuk sekedar berucap pun telah menguap entah kemana, dia terlalu larut dalam potret-potret masa lalu Kyuhyun.

"Akhh..!"

Entah mempunyai kekuatan dari mana, atau mungkin Kyuhyun kehilangan indra perasanya atas luka di pinggangnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kerah baju Sungmin sehingga Sungmin kesakitan dan berjinjit.

Kyuhyun menggeram penuh emosi, bagaimana bisa Sungmin dengan beraninya menyingkap semua harta paling berharganya dan memandangi semua itu dengan bebas?! Ini semua adalah kumpulan harta berharganya yang tak boleh dilihat siapapun! Matanya mengedar ke semua sudut yang berisi pemandangannya dirinya bersama sang ibu tercinta, senyuman itu, keceriaan itu, pelukan hangat itu, matanya memerah menahan amarah.

Perasaan itu kembali menyeruak paksa, kegelapan di hatinya menghantarkan semua keperihan dari setiap makna yang terkandung dari setiap potret tersebut, tiba-tiba rasanya seperti berputar dan terpental kembali ke 15 tahun lalu.

Rasanya sungguh sakit dan menyesakkan! Tidak, bahkan rasanya seperti akan menemui ajal.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menipiskan udara yang ia hirup.

"K-kh-kyuh—"

"DIAM KAU LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin dan segera mendorong Sungmin ke dinding lalu mencekiknya penuh nafsu, matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Berani-beraninya menyaksikan semua hartaku ini?! Apa kau berusaha mencibirku dan mengambil semua hartaku ini?!"

Kyuhyun kehilangan kendalinya. Ia menatap tajam dan semakin memojokkan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin semakin terdesak dan meronta karena sesak dan sakit di daerah lehernya, Sungmin harus segera berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun, meskipun dirinya semakin panik karena rasanya tak mungkin bisa melawan, entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi sangat kuat sehingga tendangan-tendangan keras yang ia layangkanpun hanya terlihat seperti sebuah gigitan semut saja untuk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin mengambil ibuku juga dariku Lee Sungmin?! Apa kau juga mau menyakitiku seperti mereka HAH?!"

Sungmin dengan Susah payah menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun kali ini memang benar-benar hilang kendali, karena sekarang ini yang ia lihat bukanlah Sungmin melainkan seseorang yang berusaha mengambil 'ibunya' darinya. Tidak, sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak akan biarkan Sungmin mengambil harta yang sangat ia jaga selama ini, hanya potret-potret inilah yang ia punya dan ia rasakan selalu bersama dengan ibunya di kala ia merindukan sosok itu. Orang jahat manapun takkan akan ia biarkan untuk melihat dan mengambil ibunya!

Akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis melihat Sungmin melemah, Sungmin terbatuk-batuk dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Kyuhyun mencekik leher Sungmin semakin erat.

Namun di ujung keputus-asaannya Sungmin membuka matanya.

Mata foxynya yang berkilau menatap Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun, ia tak boleh berakhir sia-sia di tangan Kyuhyun, bukankah Donghae telah mempercayakan Kyuhyun padanya, lagipula ada nyawa orang-orang tersayangnya menunggu Sungmin untuk menegakkan keadilan untuk mereka, mungkin dirinya hanya satu-satunya harapan mereka semua. Ya, hanya satu-satunya.

"Uhukk..Uhukk..K-khenapa k-khau..Uhukk..melakukanh inih..Khyuh? Uhukk..Uhukk!"

Deg!

"_K-khenapa k-khau melakukanh inih?"_

Kyuhyun tertegun, kata-kata itu..

Seperti putaran sebuah film yang berkelebat dengan cepat, kata-kata dalam keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya pernah ia dengar. Mata tajam membunuhnya perlahan memudar menatap Sungmin, tatapan hangat menyihir itu..

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?!

Seketika Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur menjauhi tubuh Sungmin dengan terhuyung-huyung, Kepalanya menjadi begitu sakit dan menusuk.

"Argghhh…!"

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar, ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan nafas terengah-engah, lalu pandangannya berakhir pada sosok yang hampir saja ia bunuh, tengah merosot lemah ke lantai dengan dada naik turun begitu cepat, mata Sungmin menatapnya begitu dalam dan berkaca-kaca.

Apa yang baru saja akan dia lakukan? Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menjambak lebih keras rambutnya lalu ia tersungkur ke lantai.

Ekspresi Sungmin, tatapan itu, juga kata-kata itu sama seperti saat ibunya akan dibunuh oleh iblis Ibu tirinya itu, Dan untuk kali ini dirinyalah yang akan mengambil nyawa orang yang ia cintai, bagaimana bisa Sungmin yang begitu berharga akan ia musnahkan?

Kepala Kyuhyun semakin berdenyut sakit dan pusing, air matanya mengalir seketika menahan berbagai perasaan yang menyeruak di dadanya. Harusnya ia melindungi orang yang di sayanginya, seperti selama ini. Bukan malah mencekik Sungmin seperti tadi!

Dengan bergetar dan takut Kyuhyun menatap kedua telapak tangannya, jika saja tadi itu terjadi maka ia takkan mengampuni dirinya sendiri.

Putaran masa lalu dan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi menyatu berputar di kepalanya seperti ingin memenuhi kembali ruang otaknya yang telah terkikis habis oleh kegelapan masa lalu itu, Kyuhyun sangat tersiksa, ia ingin keluar dari rasa sakit yang membelenggunya ini.

"Argghhhhh…! Hentikan! ! Eomma! ! Argghhh…!"

Sungmin dengan lemah segera mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sungguh ia tak tega Kyuhyun yang terus menggeram kesakitan, ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini dan itu membuatnya ikut terluka.

Kyuhyun meronta-ronta dan terus mengerang dalam dekapan Sungmin. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk kembali terjatuh, dengan sisa kekuatan Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada dalam dekapannya. ia segera menangkap tangannya Kyuhyun yang terus menjambak kasar rambut ikalnya itu.

"Kyu..Hentikan! Kyuhyun!" kali ini Sungmin tak bisa menahan tangisannya, disela-sela Kyuhyun yang menepis-nepis kasar genggamannya tersebut, Sungmin sungguh terluka melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini, jauh dari apapun yang pernah terjadi ,Kyuhyun memang benar-benar seperti tersiksa oleh masa lalunya, lihat saja efeknya yang hingga Kyuhyun menjadi keji, namun disisi lain yang seperti ini Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari trauma kesakitan yang pernah di alaminya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun! Kumohon lihat aku!" Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya itu dan menangkap wajah Kyuhyun itu untuk bisa memandangnya. Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya menutup rapat menahan gejolak perih itu, kini dengan patuhnya membuka matanya dan mendapatkan kehangatan di mata foxy itu. Seperti sebuah sihir yang pernah ia rasakan 15 tahun lalu, ia terdiam dan tak bergerak namun kali ini bukan karena sebuah ketakutan dan kehilangan, melainkan sebuah tatapan yang membuatnya tiba-tiba damai, dan tatapan itulah yang hanya ia dapat ketika menatap mata foxy Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menumpukan jemarinya di atas jemari Sungmin yang mengelus wajahnya dengan seksama, air matanya kembali terjatuh saat menatap Sungmin "M-Maafkan aku Ming.."

Sungmin terenyuh, lihatlah bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta maaf. Sungmin tersenyum di antara lelehan air matanya, ia kembali mengelus wajah pucat itu.

Mungkin benar, Kyuhyun memang sangat membutuhkannya. Ya, Sungmin memang benar-benar telah bertekad untuk membawa Kyuhyun yang tersesat itu kembali. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menyiksa dirinya dan meraungi kesakitan seperti yang baru saja terjadi, ia ingin segera menghapuskan semua mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui Kyuhyun.

Garis merah bekas cekikan Kyuhyun di leher Sungmin, masih tercetak sangat nyata dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin perih, ia tak berani menyentuh bekas itu. Kyuhyun sangat takut menyakiti Sungmin lagi.

"M-Maafkan aku..Maafkan aku..Aku mohon.."

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan mendekapnya, ia terus menerus mengecupi pundak Sungmin berusaha menyalurkan penyesalannya. Bagaimana bisa ia beberapa saat yang lalu ia menyakiti tubuh hangat ini..

"Aku mencintaimu Ming..Maafkan aku, jangan pernah pergi meninggalkan aku..Aku mohon.."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Entah rasanya kali ini ia sangat berdebar mendengar Kyuhyun mengungkapkan cinta yang bahkan biasanya selalu diucapkan setiap hari, mungkin inilah saatnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan darinya.

Wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba bersemu, dan mulutnya terbuka kaku "A-aku juga mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun brengsek"

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin tak percaya, bukan ia tak tahu bahwa Sungmin memendam perasaan padanya. Kalian mesti ingat, bahwa Kyuhyun itu memang seorang yang jenius juga psikopat, bahkan untuk mengenali kepekaan perasaan pun ia bisa lakukan itu namun, Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Sungmin akan mengakuinya. Ini sebuah hal yang tak sulit untuk dia bayangkan sekalipun.

"Kau tahu Brengsek, mungkin sekarang aku memang berubah tak waras dan menjijikkan karena menjadi seorang gay. Tapi aku rasa, aku tak bisa menahan perasaan aneh ini lagi untuk seorang pembunuh sepertimu, sekarang kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Sekilas Sungmin mengusap bibir Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir _kissable_ itu dengan penuh perasaan "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Ini benar-benar bukan sebuah kebohongan, lihatlah mata Sungmin yang memancarkan perasaan begitu mendalam untuknya, bagaimana ia merasa berarti mendapatkan pancaran itu hingga hatinya menjadi menghangat seketika, jangan lupakan kecupan singkat Sungmin yang mengantarkan sebuah perasaan yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan melalui kata-kata dan rumus sekalipun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bungkam meresapi sesuatu yang muncul dari dasar hatinya, perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaan obsesinya terdahulu..

Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis dan tulus, memandang Kyuhyun dengan segenap hatinya "Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku. Apapun yang kau rasakan, kesakitan dan luka, juga kebahagiaan. Kau harus membaginya bersamaku, _arra_"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagia itu, ia segera melumat bibir _Pinkish_ itu, dan membawa Sungmin pada ciuman panjang yang begitu manis. Kyuhyun seperti mendapat sebuah cahaya yang selama ini ia impikan di hidupnya. Bukan Kyuhyun, namun tepatnya hati nuraninya yang tersembunyi di balik sisi gelapnya yang memimpikan saat ini.

.

_**Be Locked by Soul**_

_**KKJ / Kazha Present~**_

.

"Apa yang kau katakan Changmin?"

Serempak Donghae, dan Zhoumi melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama ke arah sahabatnya yang bernama Changmin itu, mereka terlihat begitu _Shock_ mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Changmin. Untung saja saat ini mereka berada di ruangan kedap suara di salah satu kamar Hotel milik Zhoumi, jika tidak maka dipastikan akan ada orang yang mencurigai mereka, atau mungkin menguping mereka dengan jelas dari luar.

"Kau tidak berbohong'kan Minni?" tanya Donghae sekilas, lalu melepaskan jas kebesarannya yang berwarna putih itu.

Changmin mengarahkan layar laptopnya pada Zhoumi juga Donghae, "Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu _hyung_, menjijikkan!"

Zhoumi segera memakai kacamatanya dan mengamati informasi dan gambar yang terpancar dari layar laptop milik Changmin, meskipun ia tak begitu mengerti namun sedikitnya ia bisa mempercayai apa yang tadi dibicarakan panjang lebar oleh sahabatnya ini. Donghae membungkukan badannya mendekati Zhoumi dan ikut mengamati layar tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ini merupakan rahasia klien yang tak boleh aku bocorkan pada siapapun dan ini melanggar kode etik pekerjaanku, tapi menjadi pengecualian jika ini menyangkut Kyuhyun. Dan aku tak bermain-main dengan kalian.."

Donghae mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening, Bagaimana bisa semua terjadi dengan kebetulan seperti ini. Meskipun sebelumnya ini terasa menegangkan, namun ia bersyukur bahwa Changmin-lah mengurusi klien yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun ini.

Changmin menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian, ini merupakan pekerjaan berat untuk mereka bertiga, tentu saja mereka yang merupakan seorang yang bekerja dalam bidang profesi yang berbeda, harus menyatukan pemikiran mereka untuk seorang sahabatnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengetahui semua ini, tsk.." Zhoumi sedikitpun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop tersebut, begitu jelas disana tercetak data dimana GPS itu menghilang di daerah dekat kediaman Kyuhyun. iya menerka-nerka semua pemikiran yang bermunculan begitu saja.

"Apakah Minho Sudah kau beritahu?" tanya Donghae

Changmin menggeleng cepat, tanda tak menyetujui pertanyaan Donghae "Tidak. Kita tidak boleh gegabah memberitahu Minho, sebelum kita mempunyai bukti Hae-hyung"

Donghae akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir Zhoumi dan menghela nafasnya berat "Betul juga, salah langkah sedikit saja, nantinya hanya Kyuhyun yang akan tertangkap"

"Tapi aku harap Kyuhyun masuk rehab, bukan penjara" ujar Zhoumi sekilas.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan memikirkan sebuah ide ataupun jalan yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka harus bergerak cepat, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah sahabat mereka ketika kecil, dan setelah mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun yang tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, maka mereka pun berusaha melakukan apapun agar Kyuhyun kembali seperti semula. Dan saat seorang klien yang beberapa hari lalu meminta Changmin melacak sebuah nomor ponsel dan _e-mail_ seseorang, tanpa Changmin tahu bahwa wanita itu memiliki niat jahat pada Kyuhyun, maka setelah itu Changmin menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

**Drrtt..Drrtt..**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin yang berada di sebelah laptop itu bergetar, dengan segera Changmin mengambilnya. Ekspresi Changmin langsung berubah sangat tegang.

"Ada apa?" ujar Zhoumi melihat gelagat aneh dari Changmin setelah membaca pesannya tersebut

"Hae-_hyung_, Zhoumi, sepertinya kita tak bisa bersantai-santai lagi. Wanita itu mulai bergerak lebih cepat dari yang kita perkirakan!"

.

_**Be Locked by Soul**_

_**KKJ / Kazha Present~**_

.

"Ehmmphhh~"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan memejam semakin erat menahan menikmatan dari ciuman yang begitu intim. Setelah menekan tengkuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin semakin ganas, dihisapnya bibir itu dengan kuat, Kyuhyun mengernyit saat merasakan Sungmin mulai liar menggigit bibirnya hingga terkoyak, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan rasa asin menyebar mengiringi ciuman itu, lumatannya malah semakin dalam dan lidahnya bermain semakin nakal di rongga mulut Sungmin, membuat getaran kenikmatan dan nafsunya mulai merambat naik.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bergerilya mengelus punggung Sungmin, kini mulai merambah masuk ke dalam _Hoodie_ Sungmin dan segera memainkan _nipple_-nya, Kyuhyun merasakan Sungmin menggelinjang dan mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman mereka, tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut, lumatan bibirnya terus bekerja, dan saliva mulai mengalir sepanjang sisi dagu Sungmin.

"Buahh…Hahh..Kau ingin membunuhku Cho?! Hah..Hah.."

Dengan kekuatan tersisa Sungmin berhasil menghentikan ciuman mereka dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun membiarkannya tak menghirup udara hampir 15 menit astaga..

Untung saja, Sungmin rajin berenang jika tidak, mungkin dia sedari tadi sudah meninju Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai menatap Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut "Mungkin karena kita melakukannya dengan cinta, rasa bibirmu dan ciuman ini menjadi lebih manis Ming.."

Kyuhyun menikmati wajah Sungmin yang sekarang begitu seksi dengan saliva mengalir di dagunya, tanpa merasa jijik Kyuhyun menjilati dagu itu, seketika Sungmin terkekeh karena kegelian oleh perlakuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menahan bibir Kyuhyun yang akan segera mencicipi bibirnya itu kembali.

"Berhenti menciumku terus Kyu! Segeralah makan, aku tak tahu kenapa seharian ini kau malah 'memakan' bibirku terus" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebal, dan Kyuhyun malah kembali menyeringai dan menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menepuk-nepuk bibir M _shape_ itu.

"Bibir ini lebih nikmat dari makanan manapun Ming.."

Ya, sebenarnya mereka akan makan malam, namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun memang yang sedang bahagia menikmati sebuah hubungan (kekasih) untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah kejadian di ruang galeri itu, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menciumi Sungmin, bahkan saat Kyuhyun akan melakukan lebih..Ya maksudnya, saat mereka akan melakukan _sex_, Sungmin dengan lembut menolak karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang masih belum sembuh total apalagi, setelah insiden 'pencekikan' itu, luka di pinggang kanan Kyuhyun kembali harus di jahit.

Sungmin segera turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, kemudian ia duduk di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun, dan mengambilkan semangkuk bubur labu. Lalu ia menyendokkannya dan menyodorkan ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Langsung saja Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya "Aku tidak Suka labu Ming"

Sungmin menggerutu dalam hati, ayolah ia bahkan sudah bersedia memasak dua kali karena Kyuhyun tak suka dengan sayuran, dan sekarang Kyuhyun masih menolak? Tsk..Ingat Sungmin itu bukanlah seorang wanita, memasak itu bukan hal gampang untuknya.

"Ck..Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan Kyu! Aku bahkan sudah memasak dua kali! Ayo makan!" Sungmin menyodorkan kembali sendok itu, dan Kyuhyun menggeleng dan kembali menutup rapat mulutnya.

Ia menggapai ponselnya dan segera men-_dial _sebuah nomor "Aku lebih baik memesan _Kyochon Chicken_.."

**Takk!**

Sungmin dengan kesal mengambil ponsel itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja makan. Tidakkah Kyuhyun semakin bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Ayolah Kyuhyun sekarang berumur 25 tahun, bukan waktunya lagi untuk memilah-milih makanan apalagi sampai anti sayur.

'_Dasar lelaki pengecut!'_

Sungmin jengah dan akan beranjak, namun gagal karena teringat ucapan Donghae. Ya, Kyuhyun merindukan perhatian dan kasih sayang selama 15 tahun, jadi ia harus sabar. Oke, Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menarik nafasnya.

Sungmin kali ini melakukan hal yang menjijikkan yang tak pernah ia lakukan, yaitu melakukan _puppy eyes. _Sungmin menarik nafasnya sekilas. "Kyu, kau tahu. Aku sangat...Menyukai labu, apa kau tidak ingin memakannya untukku _eoh_?"

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau makan semua saja bubur itu Ming, aku tak keberat—"

**Takk!**

"Yaisshhh..Kau ini sudah tua Kyu! Menyebalkan sekali _eoh_! Aku menyerah, aku sudah berusaha memasak untukmu dan malah tak ingin memakannya. Benar-benar brengsek! _Geurae_, aku akan memakan semuanya _eoh_! Kau puas!"

Dengan kesal Sungmin memakan Bubur labu tersebut bersama menu makanan yang lain yang telah ia masak. Sayang sekali jika harus di biarkan dingin dan terbuang hanya karena memaksa Si brengsek ini makan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menghargai masakannya, Sungmin yang hanya bisa memasak bubur dan sup, dengan susah payah mau bereksperimen memasak demi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang manja. Euhh..Brengsek!

Kyuhyun yang tadinya terkekeh karena melihat cara makan Sungmin yang lucu, kini memudar. Ia merasa bersalah dan tiba-tiba perasaan hangat itu hadir kembali. Orang yang ia cintai memasak untuknya, dan dia malah menolak mentah-mentah untuk memakannya, ini seperti _de javu_ 15 tahun lalu. Tidak, Sungmin tak boleh marah padanya! Kali ini Sungmin tak main-main, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin Sungmin marah padanya, karena kali ini ia sudah mendapatkan hati Sungmin jadi ia harus membuat Sungmin tetap percaya padanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil piring dan sendok, dengan susah payah tangan kirinya berusaha menyendokkan bubur labu itu. Di tengah kegiatan melahap makanan, Sungmin sedikit melirik dengan ekor matanya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya sendiri. Huh..Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar kesal!

Kyuhyun menatap bubur labu itu dengan enggan, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan penuh arti. Ini makanan yang di masak dengan banyak kasih sayang bukan?

"Jangan marah padaku Ming, lihatlah aku akan memakannya.."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan salah penjaga rumah yang bertugas berjaga di depan pintu, mereka sedikit berbisik-bisik kemudian menunjukkan sebuah gambar. Kyuhyun menyerngit tak senang dan mengambil gambar tersebut dengan kasar, Memasukkan gambar tersebut ke saku mantel beludrunya, Hari sudah larut malam, namun tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk berjalan ke depan gerbang halaman rumahnya.

Nafasnya mengepul hangat bersamaan kopi yang juga mengepul panas menerpa wajahnya dengan cepat, itu dikarenakan angin malam berhembus sangat dingin, seketika langkahnya terhenti. Penjaga di depan gerbang yang menyadari keberadaan Tuan-nya langsung berbalik dan membungkuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyodorkan kopinya, penjaga itu kembali membungkuk terima kasih lalu menyeruputnya sebentar untuk menghargai pemberian dari sang Tuan.

"Apa kau melihat tanda-tanda mencurigakan di sekitar sini?"

Penjaga itu menyimpan cangkir kopinya dan masuk ke pos untuk melihat sebentar rangkuman di layar pengawasannya, lalu menggeleng "Tidak ada Tuan, seperti biasa selalu aman. Tak pernah ada orang yang melewati perbukitan ini"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis "Baguslah. Tapi aku tak sengaja menemukan sebuah gambar di sekitar sini, apa kau tahu apa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gambar yang ia dapat tadi, dan menunjukkan ke depan muka penjaga gerbang itu. Ia sedikit tercengang dan gelagapan,

'_D-Dia mencurigaiku?'_

"A-itu, s-saya menemukannya saat Tuan Sungmin mengambil pesanan belanjaan dari saya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan berusaha menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Ah benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kau tahu namanya Sungmin? Bahkan kau tahu sendiri, semua penjaga disini tak ada yang memanggilnya Sungmin"

Penjaga gerbang itu mulai bergetar dan mengutuk dirinya, ini sebuah kesalahan fatal. Dia juga tahu bahkan semua penjaga di rumah ini hanya mengenal Sungmin dengan sebutan 'Lee', bukan Tuan ataupun Sungmin, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa orang itu bernama Sungmin.

Dia mulai menempatkan tangan sebelah kanannya ke belakang tubuhnya dengan perlahan, dadanya berpacu berdebar gugup menghadapi segala kemungkinan, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjawab ataupun membela diri, semuanya terasa percuma.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya dan menatap angkuh sekaligus mengerikan "Sungmin kemari sedikitpun tak membawa barang-barangnya, bahkan sebuah gambar dirinya sekalipun. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan gambar Sungmin dengan tidak sengaja"

Entah perbincangan yang berjalan 'alot' juga _gesture_ tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak menandakan akan menyerangnya, melainkan tatapan Kyuhyunlah yang mengintimidasi dirinya seperti malaikat kematian, membuat rasanya semakin tegang ia rasakan. Dia tahu, akhirnya kedoknya akan terbongkar suatu saat. Tangannya perlahan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana belakangnya.

"Katakan, kau orang suruhan siapa _eoh_?!"

**Cklekk!**

Penjaga gerbang itu telah dengan tegak mengarahkan pistol FN-57 ke arah Kyuhyun dengan gemetar, lalu ia membuang topinya. Ia tahu mustahil untuk memusnahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang, bahkan mungkin ia akan tertangkap terlebih dahulu oleh orang-orang Kyuhyun yang lain.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mengejek dan mencibirnya penjaga itu "Wow..Rupanya kau sudah mempersiapkan diri. Senjatamu boleh juga.."

Penjaga gerbang itu semakin gemetar, bahkan dia sedikitpun takkan membuka mulutnya. Biarkan saja Cho Kyuhyun mengejeknya, sekarang bagaimana dia harus lolos dari Kyuhyun. itupun jika ia bisa, setidaknya dia telah di persenjatai oleh boss-nya dengan salah satu pistol terbaik ini.

Dalam ketakutannya suasana terasa mencekam, penjaga gerbang itu mempertanyakan para penjaga kediaman Kyuhyun karena tidak segera datang menyerbu padahal sang tuan dalam bahaya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Melihat itu Kyuhyun terkekeh mengerikan "Kau tenang saja, tak akan aku biarkan kau mati dengan mudah, orang suruhan, dan para penjaga rumah ini takkan kemari untuk berpesta menembakimu"

Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan..

"Akhh.."

Penjaga itu tiba-tiba melemas terduduk ke tanah, pistolnya dengan mudah terlepas dari genggamannya, benar-benar lemas sehingga rasanya tulang-tulang tubuhnya pun tak bisa menegakkan dirinya, untuk bangkit dan menghadang Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Dengan ekor matanya ia melihat, rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat berwarna _dark brown_ di terpa angin malam, cara jalannya yang menawan namun angkuh, seringaian mengerikan juga tatapan tajam. Benar-benar layaknya iblis pencabut nyawa di matanya.

Kenapa tubuhnya bisa seperti ini?

Kyuhyun menginjak pistol FN-57 itu dan mengambilnya, ia sebentar memainkan pistol itu memutar-mutarnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia menendang tubuh penjaga gerbang itu hingga akhirnya sukses terlentang di tanah yang dingin, Kyuhyun menatapnya angkuh, ckckck..Seberapa pintar melawan dan bersembunyi dari Cho Kyuhyun, akhirnyapun mereka takkan lepas dari jangkauannya.

"Kau tahu, aku menyesal beberapa saat lalu membiarkanmu hidup, jika saja Sungmin tidak membelamu padahal jelas-jelas kau menyentuh dia di depan mataku. Tapi sekarang aku bersyukur kau masih hidup, setidaknya aku tak kehilangan informasi dari pengkhianat di kediamanku ini"

Penjaga gerbang itu mulai mengejang, ia bukan orang bodoh. Dia menyadari bahwa ini efek dari racun, dan dia baru menyadari racun ini masuk ke tubuhnya melalui kopi yang ia minum tadi, karena dari sore dia belum memakan apapun. Sialnya kenapa dia sedikitpun tak curiga.

Sungguh sial! Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengejang dan menggelepak di tanah dengan kelumpuhan yang membuatnya seperti ikan yang dibiarkan masuk ke dalam air _detergent_, tersiksa dan setengah sekarat. harusnya dia menyadari Cho Kyuhyun itu yang bisa lepas dari kata 'mengerikan'.

Kyuhyun segera menginjak leher penjaga gerbang itu membuat tubuhnya yang bergerak mengejang tak jelas, namun kepalanya di paksa menatap mata iblis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram "Taehyun-_ssi_, Katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruhmu?!"

Penjaga gerbang bernama Taehyun itu nampaknya hanya bisa berfokus pada keadaan tubuhnya yang mengejang hebat ke berbagai arah, otot-ototnya bagaikan benda elastis yang dipelintir secara abnormal kesana-kemari. Ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan dari tusukan ataupun cedera yang pernah ia alami.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan menjambak kasar kepala penjaga gerbang yang ternyata bernama Taehyun, lalu menodongkan pistol milik penjaga tersebut ke kepalanya.

"Pilih mati sendiri atau kau menginginkan kematian bersama keluargamu _eoh_? Jawab Pengkhianat?!"

**Dugg! **

Kyuhyun menghempaskan kepala Taehyun dan menyeringai. Kyuhyun benar-benar iblis! memberi pilihan yang tentu saja Sulit ia jawab, badannya yang hampir remuk yang terus menerus mengejang dan terpelintir ngilu tak tertahankan, mana mungkin bisa dengan mudah berbicara.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri, sepertinya ia bosan. Kyuhyun mulai menguap dan melihat jam tangannya sekilas "Baiklah aku mulai bosan menonton pertunjukanmu Teahyun-_ssi_, aku akan menghitung mundur untuk memberi kesempatan terakhir dalam hidupmu"

Taehyun bersusah payah menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, jika dirinya tak ada kesempatan untuk hidup setidaknya keluarganya tak boleh ikut menjadi korban, ia harus segera bicara, apapun itu!

"Akhh—i-tuhh..Non—Arghhh!" Suaranya terputus-putus menahan ngilu dan sakit, matanya memejam perih mengumpulkan melodi yang keluar dari pita suaranya "Nyonya Parkhh-Akhh!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas lalu tertawa mengerikan, ia tak menyangka bahwa ibu tirinya begitu pintar sehingga pegawai barunya ini berpihak padanya. Rupanya dia mulai mengingkari janji 14 tahun yang lalu, mahluk menjijikkan!

Ya Taehyun pun, juga sama menjijikkannya, dia yakin orang ini berbelot karena upah yang menggiurkan yang ditawarkan Ibu tirinya itu. Dasar manusia, melakukan apapun untuk uang, cih!

"Baiklah, setidaknya aku memegang janjiku. Hanya kau yang akan mati, keluargamu akan aman"

Kyuhyun segera mengarahnya pistol berkaliber 5,7 mm itu ke tubuh Taehyun, lalu dengan segera ia menarik pelatuknya dan…

**DORR!**

Seketika tubuh Taehyun yang mengejang menjadi kaku menerima tembakan tepat di bagian lambungnya, dan itu mengakibatkan darah segar dengan leluasa keluar dari sana, mengalir seperti mata air yang tak kunjung mengering. Taehyun tidak langsung mati dikarenakan kejang-kejang yang dideritanya tetap terjadi, dan itu membuat pemandangan kematian Taehyun semakin mengenaskan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, matanya memejam mendengar erangan sekarat dari mulut Taehyun yang mengalun merdu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin meracuni saja, namun di luar dugaan Taehyun menodongkan pistol itu padanya, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang memang sudah sangat rindu untuk membunuh lagi. Setelah alunan kematian itu terhenti, dengan santai Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali pistol itu di atas tubuh Taehyun yang berlumuran darah, kemudian ia berbalik dan membuang sarung tangannya ke tong sampah.

Salah satu orang kepercayaannya datang mendekatinya, Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat 'karya'nya "Bakar dia bersama dengan mobilnya, lakukan seolah-olah itu adalah kecelakaan"

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan tergesa-gesa mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan mendekati balkon kamarnya,

"Halo, ada apa kau menelponku?"

Wanita itu segera membulatkan matanya, mendengar apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya di sebrang telepon, tangannya yang memenggam tangkai bunga dengan segera mematahkannya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dari topik yang disuguhkan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mati dalam kecelakaan?! Dia satu-satunya orang yang kita bisa andalkan disana!"

Wanita itu segera berbalik menatap sebuah _Frame_ besar yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, ia menatap salah seorang di dalam _frame_ itu. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan sosok Kyuhyun, ia menatapnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Matanya sungguh tak bisa mengalihkan dari sosok itu.

"Aku akan mengambil cara yang lebih mudah, setelah ini kau harus mencari orang yang lebih cerdas untukku!"

.

.

.

_To Be Continued.._

_**Finished writing and posting on 28**__**th**__** of August 2013**_

Yosshh.. Chap depan bukan chapter republish! Itu artinya itu Chapter baru! Siapa yang penasaran? :3 ._.

Oia, ada yang request semua fanfic saya di post lagi disini yak? Gomen minna, mungkin saya tidak akan publish fic yang lain disini selain Fanfic ini, dan Fanfic yang ada di acc –itu hehe,

Tapi Minna boleh request ff saya yang pengen banget di publish ulang disini apa? ^^ nanti akan saya pikirkan lagi untuk publish ulang ^^

**Big Thanks for My Lovely Reviewers and Readers :**

**Maximumelf, ChanMoody, DeaMINGYU, PrinceJoy, zaAra evilkyu, peri pinkhijau, meong, Sriisparkyu, fonami-kyuminelf, grace. grace. 9026, Zen Liu, Keybin, zefanyagyu, kaisooism, smartkyu, Glows Kyumin Angel, 137, abilhikmah, Park Heeni, Zahra Amelia **and Reader yang masih mau memberikan reviewnya aka Sider kkk

Gomawo buat minna-san yang masih mendukung saya ^^.

See U at Chap 9 minna-san!^^

Berkenankah untuk meninggalkan lagi?:))


End file.
